The Third Antichrist Series
by Tales From The Script
Summary: *Episode 4 Now UP! and FIXED!!* Spike is the Slayer, and Buffy is the vampire hoplessly in love with him. Roles are Reversed and secrets are revealed in Sunnydale. S/B and X/A. Please Read and Review.
1. The Third Antichrist Script

  


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 7.01: The Third Antichrist  
**

Writer: ScarletNicky  
  
  
Author's Note: This is the beginning of an Alternate Season 7. I'm looking for writers who want to participate in planning and writing it with me. Sort of an AU-ME. We have a website and everything (www.talesfromthescript.com). E-mail me at FantomBlu2@aol.com if you're interested. Now on to the fake script.  
  
Disclaimer: This ain't a real episode. Unfortunately. But I'll be happy to write one whenever Joss wants me to.  
  
  
ALYSON HANIGAN (V.O.):  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
  
  
FROM   
  
SPIKE:  
I lov-  
  
BUFFY (desperate):  
DON'T! ...say...don't.  
  
  
FROM FOOL FOR LOVE  
  
BUFFY:  
It wouldn't be you, Spike.  
It would never be you.  
  
She tosses a wad of money at him. It scatters over him and the ground. Her expression is filled with contempt.  
  
BUFFY:  
You're beneath me.  
  
  
FROM TABULA RASA  
Buffy and Spike are kissing, clutching at each other desperately.  
  
  
FROM HELLS BELLS  
  
ANYA:  
So, we're ready now. Let's go get married.  
  
XANDER:  
I...I'm not.  
  
She looks at him, confused.  
  
  
XANDER(cont'd):  
I'm not ready. I can't. Ahn, I'm sorry.  
  
  
Anya sits alone, still in her wedding dress. Her face smeared with tears and mascara.  
A hand rests on her shoulder, comforting her.  
  
D'HOFFRYN:   
It's time you got back to what you do best, don't you think?  
  
Anya looks up at him. But her face reveals no decision.  
  
  
FROM   
  
TARA:  
There's so much to work through. Trust has to build again...it's a long and important process and can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?  


  


Willow stands as Tara moves to her and they kiss, passionately.  
They interlock fingers, holding on to each other as tight as they can. Not letting go.  
  
  
FROM SEEING RED  
  
SPIKE:  
I know you feel like I do. You don't have to hide it anymore.  
  
He moves to kiss her. She gently tries to stop him.  
  
Now Spike is on her, pinning her against the back of the tub, oblivious to her pain and cries. His kisses are desperate, forceful.  
  
SPIKE:  
(kissing her)  
Let it go...Let yourself love me...  
  
BUFFY:  
(over)  
Stop it...please... stop...  
  
He tears at her robe, getting it open.  
  
BUFFY:  
_Stop!  
_  
She kicks him back, hard. He smashes into the opposite wall, cracking the plaster and crashing to the floor.  
  
Spike looks up at her, realizing just how far he crossed the line.  
  
SPIKE:  
Oh God. Buffy... I didn't –  
  
BUFFY:  
Ask me again why I could never love you.  
  
  
Blood splatters against the front of Willow's white shirt. CU on her horrified face.  
Tara stares at Willow's bloody shirt, trying to make sense of it.  
  
TARA:  
Your shirt...  
  
Tara collapses to the floor.   
Willow kneels over Tara. Tara is unmoving, lifeless.  
  
WILLOW:  
Tara? Come, on baby. Get up. Please. Tara...  
  
She raises her head. We see the pain and fury. Her eyes have gone completely black. The look on her face says somebody's going to pay.  
  
  
FROM   
  
SPIKE (darkly):  
Bitch is going to see a change.  
  
  
WILLOW:  
Bored now.  
  
With a flick of her arm, Willow sends a bolt of fiery energy that rips open Warren's skin. He skinless body slumps forward.   
  
Buffy, Xander and Anya emerge into the clearing. Stunned. Warren's skin hangs from the trees.  


  


Willow turns to face her friends.  
  
WILLOW:  
One down.  
  
  
FROM TWO TO GO  
  
Willow gets up in Dawn's face.  
  
WILLOW:  
We'll all be a lot happier without having to listen to all your constant whining.  
  
Dawn starts to tear up, fighting her fear.  
  
DAWN:  
Willow... stop...  
  
WILLOW (mocking):  
"Mom!" "Buffy!" "Tara!" Waah! It's time you went back to being a little energy ball.  
  
Dawn stands trapped against the wall as the room crackles with Willow's energy.  
  
  
ANYA (to Xander):  
I really can't hurt you. So I'll just have to settle for hating you.  
  
  
WILLOW:  
Oh, Buffy. You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked.  
  
Willow sidekicks Buffy, sending her flying through the counter, shattering the glass.  
  
  
FROM   
  
WILLOW (tears starting to flow):  
Stop...  
  
She fires a blast of magical energy at Xander, but he keeps coming.  
  
XANDER:  
I love you.  
  
Xander kneeling next to Willow, holding her as she cries.  


  


  
ANYA:  
Xander?  
  
GILES:  
Yes. It was he that got to her in time.  
(looking at her)  
He saved us all.  
  
  
Buffy moves close to Dawn again.  
  
BUFFY:  
I got it so wrong. I don't want to protect you from the world - I want to show it to you.  


  
  


SPIKE:   
So, give me what I want. Make me what I was... so Buffy can get what she deserves.  
  
VOICE:  
Very well.  
  
A REPTILLIAN HAND reaches out to Spike's bare chest  
  
VOICE (cont'd):  
We will return your soul.  
  
As the hand touches him, Spike's eyes glow and he throws his head back and SCREAMS in agony...  
  
  
**TEASER  
**  
EXT. – THE PARK. NIGHT.  
  
ALEX GLASS (16) and his little brother BENNY (10) are walking rapidly through the park.  
  
ALEX:  
Hurry up. We're supposed to be back by now. Mom and Dad are so gonna kick my ass for not getting you back home before dark.  
  
BENNY:  
Well, if they really wanted me home before dark, they'd buy a Playstation so I didn't have to go to Michael's to play.  
  
ALEX:  
Somehow I don't think that logic will mean much to them.  
  
BENNY:  
What's the big deal, anyway?  
  
ALEX:  
The big deal is you know how things are around here. People go missing. Especially kids. And—  
  
BENNY:  
Aww, look Alex.  
  
Alex hears a little whimper and turns around. There is a dog behind them. Benny is closest to it. As it approaches, we can see that it has an injured leg it is holding up. It stops and looks at Benny, it's eyes begging. It licks at the injured leg and whines again. Benny goes over to it.  
  
BENNY:  
Don't be afraid, doggy. I'll help you.  
  
He slowly reaches his hand out to the dog. It starts to lick. Its eyes gradually become less friendly, but Benny doesn't see this. The eyes become yellow. Suddenly, Benny screams and pulls his hand back. It's burned.  
  
ALEX:  
Benny, get away from that thing!  
  
The thing is no longer a dog at all. It's unclear exactly what it is. It seems to be changing shape, and its saliva is burning steaming holes in the ground. The form grows taller, the head becoming serpentine, the rest a lump of writhing tissue.  
  
Alex tries to run to his brother's aid, but it's all happening too fast. A cut back to Benny and all we see is a blur of talons, teeth and fire. All we hear is screaming. As the screams of Benny and Alex merge into one:  
  
Blackout.  
  
  
BUFFY the VAMPIRE SLAYER theme plays with credits.  
Stars: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendan, Emma Caulfield, Alyson Hanigan, James Marsters and Michelle Trachtenberg  
  
Note: Elizabeth Anne Allen, Amber Benson, Anthony Stewart Head, George Hertzberg, Juliet Landau and Mark Metcalf are listed among the guest stars.  
  
  
**ACT I  
**  
EXT. - Scene opens on Buffy's face. She is in a dark place and appears to be struggling with something. Her face is wrenched.  
  
BUFFY:  
Aahh!  
  
Some kind of dark, syrupy liquid spits on her face, coming from whatever monster she is fighting. More of it, globs, begin to pour on her face.  
  
XANDER (O.C.):  
Hang on, I've got you!  
  
Xander pulls Buffy out of danger...  
  
...from under her car. She is covered in oil and holding a wrench in her hand.  
  
XANDER:  
I think it's time we had that talk...about what the oil pan is for.  
  
Buffy slumps her shoulders as she makes her way back into her house. Xander walks with her.  
  
  
INT. – Buffy's house.  
  
Buffy comes into her bedroom, wearing a bathrobe. Her hair is still wet. Xander is cutting on the stereo as she walks in. We can hear it in the background. She collapses across the bed, and Xander sits down next to her.  
  
XANDER:  
Why are you looking so droopy and defeated?  
  
BUFFY:  
Because I'm droopy and defeated.  
  
XANDER:  
Ah, the terrifying villains of automotive repair.  
  
BUFFY:  
Give me an mm'cookies demon any day.  
  
XANDER:  
Why didn't you just call me?  
  
BUFFY:  
I'm tired of bothering you to fix every little thing around here. You've got plenty going on with your company. Y'know, doing jobs for clients that can actually pay money.  
  
XANDER:  
The company's going great, I can pay the bills. Speaking of which...  
  
Xander tosses a stack of letters and such onto Buffy's bed. She sighs and winces.  
  
XANDER (cont'd):  
The mailman says hello. Well, actually, he asked me if you'd died. He also said he didn't have room to stick one more piece of mail in the box. Care to explain?  
  
BUFFY:  
Oh yes. There's a simple explanation. I haven't been to the mailbox in a few days...  
(smaller voice)  
weeks.  
  
XANDER:  
And why haven't you been to the mailbox?  
  
BUFFY (pitiful voice):  
I don't like the mailbox. It scares me. I'm afraid something awful and horrifying and festered might be waiting in there for me.  
  
XANDER:  
Like what?  
  
BUFFY:  
Like bills.  
  
Xander surveys the pile of mail. Leafs through it.  
  
XANDER:  
I don't know how to tell you this, but it looks like your worst fears are realized.  
  
BUFFY:  
Ohhh...see? If I don't go to the box then I don't have as many bills to pay.  
  
XANDER:  
Uh, no. You have just as many bills to pay, only now you owe late charges with them.  
  
BUFFY:  
You're using logic again. Knock it off. That has no place in this conversation.  
  
XANDER:  
Why don't you let me help you with those bills? I can afford it now, and I seem to be all out of women to spend money on at the moment.  
  
BUFFY:  
You're wanting to be my sugar daddy?  
  
XANDER:  
Don't worry. I'm not expecting any sugar. I just want to help. I don't like to see you stressed out about money. Slaying's stressful enough as it is.  
  
BUFFY (smiling):  
In contrast to me, you look far less droopy these days. What's the big secret of your success?  
  
XANDER:  


I don't know. I mean, on the outside it looks like things have never been worse for me. My best friend is in depression over trying to end the world, and me and Anya still haven't been able to work things out. But inside...things are better. I feel like I've finally beaten my personal demons. The things that caused me to fail in the past. I've always doubted myself. And wondered if I belonged.  


  


BUFFY:  
Xander, how could you think you didn't belong?  
  
XANDER:  
Well, think about it. You're the Slayer. Anya has demon powers. Willow and Tara were witches. Dawn's a mystical ball of energy. I'm just me.  
  
BUFFY:  
Just you is pretty special, Xander. You face the same things the rest of us do, and without super powers. Things that would make all those jocks we went to high school with crap their pants and run. And you never lost heart. You never quit.   
  
XANDER:  
Thanks. Maybe that's why I've learned to have faith in myself.  
  
BUFFY:  


Ah, saving the world does that for you. Take it from one who knows.  


  
XANDER:  
Saving the world? I wasn't trying to do that. I was just trying to save Willow.   
  
BUFFY:  
Well, you certainly tried a novel approach. Love. Who woulda thought that would work? And why didn't I think of--? Oh yeah, I forgot. Love and tenderness aren't my style. I'm all about the kicking of the ass.  
  
XANDER:  
None of us have ever doubted your ability to love, Buffy.  
  
She looks at him doubtfully, then changes the subject.  
  
BUFFY:  
So what about Willow, anyway? Fill me in.  
  
XANDER:  
You know what worries me? The rest of us were trying to deal, to put last year behind us. She wasn't. Just sitting in that room over at my apartment. Staring blankly.  
  
BUFFY:  
Well, Giles said she's going off to some house in the woods. Something about some powerful witch training her on using magic responsibly.   
  
XANDER:  
And she agreed to go. That's progress, I guess. But did you hear who arranged it? Amy. In fact, it's Amy's grandmother they're going to see.  
  
BUFFY:  
Enabler Amy?  
  
XANDER:  
The very same. Supposedly, she's decided to kick, too. Or at least find more constructive magical outlets. I don't like it, though. Can Willow really get over going nuts by hanging out with someone who's...?  
  
BUFFY:  
Gone nuts?  
  
XANDER:  
Yeah.  
  
BUFFY:  
Must have been all that running on the wheel, never getting anywhere.   
  
Xander gives her a funny look.  
  
BUFFY:  
Wait a minute. Mom's side?  
  
XANDER:  
Oh yes. The woman who gave birth to that witch that tried to banish you to the cornfield back in tenth grade. Amy says her grandma's a good witch, though. I just wish I knew what was going on with them. They should be getting there about now.  
  
  
EXT. – WILLOW'S parents' lawn.  
  
WILLOW ROSENBERG is lying out in the sun on a very hot summer day. She is wearing a pink and yellow bikini (you're welcome, fans!) and lying on a beach towel out in her yard. At first, she appears to be asleep, then she raises up as if from a dream. She looks around, a little confused. She looks at the trees beyond a nearby yard. A large black bird is perched atop the tallest one. It looks like a vulture. It's staring at her.  
  
She looks next door, and everything is normal. A girl even younger than Dawn is coming back from the mailbox, walking toward her house. Further down the street, there is something else. Willow strains to make it out. A shape. It becomes clearer. It is a man, standing near the end of the street, next to the stop sign. A man, or maybe a woman. From this distance, we can't tell.  
  
The air begins to turn misty and it inexplicably becomes darker outside. The girl next door has gone inside. The figure at the end of the street is wearing a long brown coat of some sort. No, it's not a coat. More like a cape. A hood covers the face. Wait. Isn't it Summer?  
  
A look back across Willow's street reveals dark clouds coming over the trees. The wind is blowing hard now. But the vulture is still there.   
  
CU on the vulture. It's eyes open. They are red, like digital lights. It's mouth opens with a shriek.   
  
She looks back down the street. The shape at the stop sign begins to stalk toward her, not running, but with the purposeful gait of a Jason Voorhees. Rain begins to pour, and visibility is low now.  
  
Willow gets scared, stands up to run, but when she turns around, her house is no longer there. Instead, there is a misty forest. She runs into it, through some trees. In the midst of them is a fairy-tale house. A mansion that slightly resembles a castle. She goes to open its door, but it opens on its own before she reaches it. Willow looks inside, shocked. Then we see why: it's TARA.  
  


TARA:  


_There_ you are. Come in.  
  
Willow turns around, still upset, then back to Tara.  
  
WILLOW:   
There's a—  
  
TARA:  
Oh, I-I know. But you'll be safe here.  
  
Willow doesn't question Tara. She just comes inside and Tara closes the door.  
  


WILLOW:  
Baby...?  
  
Willow's sad look shows that deep down she knows this can't be real.  
  
Tara smiles sadly at her.   
  
TARA:  


Yes, this is a dream, Sweetie. But that doesn't mean it isn't real. I can still protect you. I want you to always remember that.  
  
WILLOW:  
You can protect me?  
  
TARA:  
Yes. It'll be hard and confusing. There'll be trials. And a sorceress, and a girl, and a snake...  
  
WILLOW:  
Like a fairy tale?  
  
TARA:  
Yeah, kinda like that. Except real.  
  
Willow looks past Tara at the huge dark living room behind her. There are also stairs that go up, seemingly forever. It is a vast place.  
  
TARA:  
I would show you more, but there isn't time. You're almost there.  
  
Tara goes and looks out the window.  
  
TARA:   
You can go home now. No one's really out there.   
  
Willow looks back outside. She still sees the misty forest and the rain, not her sunny front yard.  
  
WILLOW:  
But that's not my yard.  
  
TARA:  
Oh, y-yes it is. It's just a trick. See.  
  
Willow looks out the window again. The forest is gone. She can see her parents' yard again.   


  
TARA:  
I love you, Willow. But I won't say goodbye. Because we _will_ see each other again. Soon.   
  
WILLOW (interprets this):  
I'm going to die.  
  
TARA (shaking her head):  


I'm pretty sure that's not what I meant. Just promise me you won't believe in anything except yourself...and me. No matter how things look. No matter what you think is possible.  
  
WILLOW (whisper):  
Okay. I promise.  
  
TARA:  
I'll always be near you. And when you need me the most...that's when I'll be there.  
  
WILLOW:  
How will I know--?  
  
TARA:  
You'll know. Just close your eyes and think of me, and you'll see me.   
  
Willow opens the door and walks back into the bright sunshine and across the yard. She sees her own body, lying asleep in the sun. There was never a storm.  
  
She awakens:  
  
CUT: DAY – in a car, heading down a winding, secluded road. She has been sleeping in the passenger seat. She looks over at AMY MADISON, who is driving.  
  
AMY:  
Glad you're awake, sleepy witch. You missed your turn to drive.  
  
WILLOW:  
S-sorry.  
  
AMY:  
It's okay. We're there now. There's my grandmother's house.   
  
The house comes into view. Of course it's the same one from the dream.  
  
Zoom on Willow's worried look.  
  
Amy stops the car at an iron gate. The house looms in the distance behind it, as we see from Willow's POV. Outside the car, Amy is talking into a phone at the post.  
  
Overview: We see the car pulling down the driveway, stopping. The girls, small now from this view, walk from the car up to the door and inside. It's as if the house has swallowed them.  
  
  
INT. – THE MANSION  
  
AGATHA ALLEN, Amy's grandmother, greets them in the doorway, smiling.   
  
AGATHA:  
Hello, honey. Give your grandmother a hug. It's been years since she's had one.  
  
She hugs Amy, and Willow's face shows a measure of relief. This lady isn't that scary after all.  
  
AMY:  
Sorry, Grandma. But you know how Mom was. And then I was—  
  
AGATHA:  
A rat. Yes, I heard about that.  
  
The old lady's face turns regretful.  
  
AGATHA:  
Your mother was my greatest failing. But now I have another chance.  
  
Amy smiles proudly, but Agatha isn't looking at her. She's looking at Willow.  
  
AGATHA:  
So you're _THE_ Willow Rosenberg.  
  
WILLOW:  
Well, I don't know about _THE._ Certainly _A, _though.  
  
She's self-conscious. This is Season 1-4 Willow we're seeing. She feels small and young again in the presence of Agatha Allen.  
  
AGATHA:  
Now, no need to be modest. I heard you almost destroyed the world.  
  
AMY:  
Grandma!  
  
Willow looks down, embarrassed.  
  
AGATHA:  
Just getting that awkward stage out of the way. The thing that everybody was scared would be brought up. Now it's up.  
  
Although Willow is still staring down, Agatha bends to look her in the eye.  
  
AGATHA (cont'd):  
Deal with it. We're not here to dwell on the past. (looks back and forth at both girls) No Satanic temples, no rats. This is about the future. I have a feeling it's going to be a good one. So welcome to my home, Willow Rosenberg. You girls...you make me feel   
(looks at Amy)   
young   
(now at Willow)   
and powerful again.  
  
Willow looks uncomfortable again. Agatha is looking at her like Rack had when they first met.  
  
AGATHA:  
Let me show you to your rooms.  
  
  


INT: MAGIC BOX – DAY  
  
Scene: Training Room in the back of the Magic Box.  
  
GILES is shown briefly, instructing DAWN, as she punches and kicks the heavy bag.  
  
CUT TO: Inside the store.  
  
Xander walks through the front door. Anya speaks before looking up to see who it is.  
  
ANYA:  
Sorry, we're clos—oh, it's you.   
  
XANDER:  
Yeah, it's me. I just came to see how you were getting along.  
  
ANYA:  
Well, I would answer you sincerely, but I'm pretty certain this is one of those situations in which I am expected to lie and say whatever will be the least troublesome for the other person. So, to be polite, I'm fine.  
  
XANDER:  
If I wanted polite, I wouldn't have even come to see – well now, that's just coming out all foolspeak.   
  
ANYA:  
Your native tongue. So how is Willow?  
  
XANDER:  
About the same. But there's hope. She's taken some sort of sabbatical...with Amy.  
  
ANYA:  
The rat? That should be therapeutic.   
  
XANDER:  
Yeah, I have misgivings about that, too. So do Giles and Buffy. But we're glad to see she's at least being proactive.  
  
Anya nods.  
  
ANYA:  
Well, I'm so glad she's trying to get better. After all, we must love and accept Willow unconditionally. I mean, what's a little murder and mayhem if someone's been your friend since—  
  
XANDER:  
You're STILL jealous of Willow? I can't believe you could still envy her after what she's been through. You know, it's pointless to wish bad on Willow. She's already been hurt as much as anyone can be. She was almost destroyed.  
  
ANYA:  
_I _was almost destroyed, Xander! And YOU were! And Buffy and Dawn and Giles. My shop! Willow was the DESTROYER!  
  
XANDER:  
That wasn't really Willow—  
  
ANYA:  
Is THAT what you're telling yourself? Is that the official Scooby Party line? It wasn't really Willow? God! It most certainly WAS her, Xander. You're being an idiot if you won't let yourself see it.  
  
XANDER:  
You don't understand—  
  
ANYA:  
Yes, I do understand. She's human and your friend, therefore if she does evil, then it's not really her. I, on the other hand, am a demon, so even if do good, it doesn't count. I'm starting to understand really well, Xander!  
  
XANDER:  
That's not they way I think of you, Anya. Stop putting words in my mouth.  
  
ANYA (calmer):  
Just answer me this, then. And I need the truth this time. When we were together, were you settling? Did you ever wish you were with Buffy or Willow instead?  
  
Xander walks over to her and meets her face to face, looking her in the eyes, taking both of her hands in his.  
  
XANDER:  
Anya, I swear to you that every minute I spent with you, I was with the one person on this earth I most wanted to be with. And I won't ever regret a single one of those minutes.  
  
She is touched, threatening to tear up.  
  
ANYA:  
But you didn't believe in me.  
  
XANDER:  
Oh, I did, Anya. I did. I just didn't believe in me.   
  
ANYA:  
I did. I believed in you. But you hurt me.  
  
XANDER:  
Ahn...  
  
ANYA:  
Oh yes, I forgot. Humans hate honesty at a time like this.   
  
XANDER:  
You're right. Maybe now's the time for honesty.  
  
Suddenly, she's not so sure that's what she wants. She looks worried. He's going to say something bad, isn't he?  
  
ANYA:  
Okay, Xander. What do want to say...honestly?  
  
XANDER:  
I know without a doubt our love was real, Anya. More real than anything in my whole life. But I don't know if we can get that back. Or if we should.   
  
Silence. She tries to compose herself. It appears to be ending, and she wants to preserve some dignity. She wants it to be mutual, not just a dumping.  
  
ANYA:  
I still love you, Xander...But I hate you, too, in an approximately equal measure.  
  
XANDER (sad chuckle):  
Well, I don't hate you...But I don't think I'm in love with you anymore, either.  
  
Anya turns around to hide her tears. This is the most devastating thing he could have said.   
  
XANDER:  
But I'm sorry. I wish I could take back all the hurt I've caused you.  
  
Her back remains turned to him as she leans against the Magic Box's counter, choking back sobs. He realizes her position, and decides to leave quietly, sparing her dignity.  
  
He makes it to the door, and she hears the bell jingle as it opens. She turns around, despite showing him her tears.  
  
ANYA:  
Xander?  
  
He turns back to look at her.  
  
ANYA (cont'd):  
Thanks for saving the world.   
  
Xander looks into her face and sees pride there: pride in him.   
  
XANDER:  
I had to. You were in it.  
  
He leaves and she breaks down into the sobs she'd been holding back.  
  
  
EXT. - Xander outside the doorway. We can hear her crying inside, and so can he. He winces at the thought of causing her more pain and his inability to do anything for it.  
  
  
INT. - Back inside: Dawn comes out of the back room, sweating after her workout. Anya turns back to some paper work in the store, not letting on how upset she is.  
  
ANYA:  
Hi, Dawn. How was your session?  
  
DAWN:  
Great. I kicked hella ass, as usual.  
  
ANYA:  
That's nice. I haven't heard hella in years.  
  
DAWN:  
Heard it on South Park. Among other things. Was somebody here? I thought I heard you talking to someone.  
  
ANYA:  
Uh, it was just a customer.  
  
DAWN:  
Isn't it past closing time?  
  
ANYA (falsely perky):  
Yes, but you know me. I never pass up a chance at revenue.  
  
Dawn looks at her skeptically, noticing the redness in her eyes. But wisely, she says nothing.  
  
DAWN:  
My training with Giles is going great. I feel just like Buffy must have all those years ago.   
  
Dawn sits in one of the chairs and gets pensive.  
  
DAWN (cont'd):  
I'm afraid he's thinking about going back to England again. All he'll say when I mention the future is we'll see.' He doesn't seem to be making any plans that have to do with, you know, here. And he's acting restless.  
  
ANYA:  
Well, Buffy's getting back to her spunky self. I guess he figures  
  
DAWN:  
I don't want him to go. He kinda feels like my Watcher now, too. Do you think if I made a wish that he wouldn't go away, you could—?  
  
ANYA:  
Have you already forgotten your sister's marathon birthday party?  
  
DAWN:  
Oh yeah. Well, I just meant the country, not the house.   
  
ANYA:  
I've learned my lesson, Dawn. The last wish I granted caused an evil Willow to show up. And you know as well as I do how bad those can be.   
  
DAWN:  
I'll say. You know, the rest of them just want to sweep all that under the rug like nothing ever happened. Well, I can't. I can't forget how she said everybody'd be better off if I just went back to being a little green ball of energy.  
  
ANYA:  
She said that?  
  
DAWN:  
Yeah. She said that. And then she tried to make it happen.  
  
ANYA:  
Well, I know as well as anyone how the desire for vengeance can consume you.  
  
DAWN:  
I guess so. Speaking of vengeance, I'm surprised you passed it up after that wedding fiasco. Well, I know there was that thing with Spike, but I kinda expected Xander's nutsack to blow up or something.   
  
Anya looks thoughtfully, as if this sounds appealing.  
  
ANYA:  
No, Dawn. Castration won't heal a broken heart. However deserved and entertaining it can sometimes be. And anyway, I've decided vengeance is overrated. I got my chance to hurt Xander back. It didn't feel nearly as good as I thought it would.  
  
DAWN:  
A vengeance demon who thinks vengeance is overrated. What a crisis of faith that must be.   
  
Giles enters the shop and Dawn gets up to leave.  
  
DAWN:  
Oh, well, gotta book. Bye, Giles!   
  
Before leaving, Dawn leans over to Anya.  
  
DAWN (whisper):  
Talk him into staying.  
  
GILES:  
Goodbye, Dawn. Excellent progress today.  
  
Dawn smiles and exits. Giles and Anya stand there a minute. The awkward silence is loud. Finally, Anya breaks it.  
  
ANYA:  


So, Giles. Don't leave!  
GILES:  
I-I beg your pardon?  
  
ANYA:  
Oh, I'm no good with subtlety. Dawn's afraid you're going to leave town. She wants you to stay. She said for me to talk you into it. How'm I doing?  
  
Giles chuckles softly.  
  
GILES:  
Wonderfully, Anya. Nice segue, incidentally.  
  
ANYA (big smile):  
Thanks, I think.  
  
GILES:  
What makes her think I'm leaving? I didn't say that.  
  
ANYA:  
So you're not going back to England?  
  
GILES:  
I didn't say that, either. I suppose I will at some point.  
  
ANYA:  
When is some point? Is it when Buffy is in the Slayer retirement home and Dawn is married with two-point-four energy blobs and Xander is...sitting around by himself, and I'm...sitting around by myself, or is it...?  
  
GILES:  
It may be sooner than that.  
  
ANYA:  
Why?  
  
GILES:  
For the same reasons as before.  
  
ANYA:  
But nobody ever really understood those reasons. And you saw how things fell apart without you.  
  
GILES:  
Yes, but that was because no one was willing to accept responsibility, least of all Buffy. But I believe that is changing. Anyway, I thought you would want me to go. As I recall, last year you were practically ushering me through the door.  
  
Anya looks a little embarrassed at that being brought up.  
  
ANYA:  
That was then. I was being narrow-minded and self-centered. Which seemed perfectly reasonable at the time.  
  
GILES:  
You seem to have changed a lot. I've seen the difference. Especially when I was injured. You've matured so much.  
  
Anya can't help but smile a little at this.  
  
ANYA:  
Well, it was about time, I figured. After several thousand years, you know. Even a vengeance demon has to grow up sometime.   
  
GILES:  
Perhaps your demon status is only a technicality. What you do with that power is what's important. You haven't really been a demon for quite a while now, Anya. And you should be very proud of the woman you're becoming.  
  
Now Anya is blushing like Fred.  
  
ANYA:  
Wow. I'm not used to people saying nice things like that to me. Unless it's someone who's expecting to have sex with me. You aren't expecting to have sex with me, are you?  
  
GILES:  
Heavens, no, Anya! All I—  
  
ANYA:  
That was a joke, Giles.  
  
Giles relaxes, a little embarrassed.  
  
GILES:  
Oh, I see. Well, I must be going. I'll be assembling the entire group here later tonight. There's a matter of urgency I have to bring before you all.  
  
ANYA:  
Okay. See you then...And thanks for what you said.  
  
GILES:  
Of course.  
  
He turns and opens the door, but her voice stops him on the way out.  
  


ANYA (sincerely):  
Don't leave, Rupert.  
  
He just studies her face, thinking.  
  
Fadeout.  


  


  


**ACT II  
**  
INT. – THE MAGIC BOX.   
The whole group is assembled: Anya, Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Xander.  
  


GILES:  
I assume you all have some idea why I summoned you here.  
  
XANDER:  
Well, Giles, we have alcohol in the fridge, several attractive people of both sexes, and I'm pretty sure I've seen some playing cards and a Twister board around here somewhere, so do I even have to state the obvious?  
  
GILES:  
Maybe next time, Xander.  
  
BUFFY:  
The child murders?  
  
XANDER:  
Oh well, there's that. Wait, what child murders?  
  
GILES:  
Last night two young children were found slaughtered. The police have virtually no leads, but it sounds similar to the murder of the little boy a few days ago.  
  
DAWN:  
His brother's in my class. I don't know him very well, but they say he's taking it really hard. I think he was with him when it happened.  
  
GILES:  
He was? Then he must have seen the killer.  
  
DAWN:  
He told some kind of tale, but nobody believed him. I heard it was pretty wild. They said he was delusional and in shock and must have imagined some of it.  
  
GILES:  
I need you to talk to him, Dawn. Find out what he saw.  
  
DAWN:  
Okay. That'll be easy enough. He's always staring at my legs, so I'm sure he'll—  
  
BUFFY:  
Wear lots of clothes when you talk to him, Dawn.  
  
DAWN (smiling):  
Sure thing. But why children?  
  
ANYA (off-hand, uncaring):  
Oh, lots of ritual sacrifices involve the slaughtering of young children. It's probably just one of those.  
  
They look at her like they can't believe her lack of concern. She realizes this.  
  
DAWN:  
O-okay. So you want me to talk to Alex and find out what's doing this so we can stop it. Check.  
  
ANYA (overcompensating):  
Yes, we must stop this evil demonic killer before more precious small humans die!  
  
They all give her another WTF? look.  
  
ANYA:  
What? I'm being empathetic!  
  
GILES:  
Not that the deaths of children aren't terrible enough, but I'm afraid they may be a harbinger of something even more dreadful to come.  
  
DAWN:  
What do you mean?  
  
GILES:  
There was a symbol left on the ground near the bodies. Like a calling card. It matches one found at the Glass child's murder scene. Only this time, there are bite marks on the victims. This makes me think a cult of vampires may be involved.  
  
Giles opens one of the old books laid out on the table. The place had already been marked, and he quickly flips to it.  
  
GILES:  
Although it's not an exact match, I believe I've identified the symbol.  
  
Giles holds up the page for all to see. Next, he holds the newspaper up. The headline announces Alex Glass's death_. Monsters not involved,_ assures the sub-header. There is an artist's rendering of the symbol. It sort of looks like a dragon.  
  
BUFFY:  
Okay, what does the symbol mean?  
  
GILES:  
It was used to identify a being known as Mabus. His name has appeared occasionally in ancient writings over the past few centuries, although the tales are mostly legend. There is no compelling evidence that he even existed at all.  
  
BUFFY:  
Maybe he didn't. Maybe this vampire cult just needed a symbol and adopted his.   
  
GILES:  
I would like to think you're right. But something else has come to light that makes me take the Mabus legend more seriously. He also features prominently in the writings of Nostradamus.  
  
XANDER:  
The guy who predicted the end of the world?  
  
GILES:  
The same. Nostradamus was a French seer with an amazing track record. He named Mabus his third antichrist. The first two were Napoleon and Hitler, and they both came to pass.  
  
BUFFY:  
So, does that mean he's human, since they were?  
  
GILES:  
It's possible he will appear as a man, but he will likely be possessed by a demon. I have come to recognize some unsettling similarities between the writings referring to Mabus and an unnamed threat discussed in the Codex. And if I'm correct, then Mabus' time may have arrived.  
  
DAWN:  
What makes you think?  
  
GILES:  
The Codex says that in the days of the Reborn, the Formless Evil, the thing that should not be, but is, shall return to claim its source.  
  
XANDER:  
Reborn? Is that a reference to Buffy being brought back from the dead?  
  
GILES:  
Yes, I believe so. That is what drew me to the passage. But there's more. The Codex goes on to describe some event called the Transfiguration. Somehow, the acquisition of this source' will allow this being to perform this Transfiguration, although there is no discussion of what it entails.  
  
BUFFY:  
And why do you think this has anything to do with this Mabus character?  
  
GILES:  
Because the same symbol appears in the Codex, connected with the Formless One.  
  
BUFFY:  
Let me guess. When he performs the Transmutation—  
  
GILES:  
Transfiguration.  
  
BUFFY:  
--Whatever. This is not of the good, right?  
  
GILES:  
According to all my resources, it will make him God.  
  
BUFFY:  
A god? Like Glory? Great. I had to die to stop her. I'm not the Catwoman, Giles. I'm gonna run of out lives here pretty soon.  
  
GILES:  
Not god' with a small g, Buffy. God' with a big G.  
  
XANDER:  
As in Let there be light?  
  
GILES:  
As in Let there be darkness. Eternally. And suffering and pain. If Mabus completes his Transfiguration, it will mean the end of the world as we understand it. And the beginning of the world as he wants it to be. Which is not a world I wish to live in. But at least we have a little to go on. We have the coordinates of the source's location, as well as a description of the setting in which he will first encounter it.  
  
XANDER:  
Bet I won't need three guesses to figure out which town it's in.  
  
GILES:  
One should suffice.  
  
XANDER:  
At least when you live on a Hellmouth, you never have to travel to an away' apocalypse.   
  
DAWN:  
Get to the important part. How do we stop it?  
  
GILES:  
To perform his ritual, Mabus must first gain possession of this energy source,' within which his power is stored. He will then siphon the source's energy and use it to become omnipotent.  
  
ANYA:  
I think I missed the stopping it part. I'm sure it was in there somewhere.  
  
GILES (gravely):  
According to the Codex, we won't.   
  
Silence descends on the Magic Box for a few moments as dread sinks in and settles.  
  
BUFFY (excitedly):  
But the Codex has been wrong before—sort of.  
  
XANDER (snaps his fingers):  
Yes! Like when it said Buffy was going to be killed by the Master! Well, technically, she was, but after I revived her, she went on to slay him.  
  
GILES:  
I agree, Xander. We might as well proceed with the assumption that there is still some hope of stopping him. Our best course of action would be to prevent Mabus from acquiring this source.  
  
BUFFY:  
So all I have to do is find some object I won't recognize and keep it away from a creature that I won't be able to identify?  
  
GILES:  
Welly-yes.  
  
BUFFY:  
I'll get right on it.  
  
They all start to get up and leave.  
  
DAWN:  
Maybe I'll be able to help with the what the creature looks like' part. I'll talk to Alex Glass tomorrow at school.  
  
XANDER:  
I'll give you a ride.  
  
BUFFY:  
Wear lots of clothes!  
  
Anya comes over and whispers to Dawn.  
  
ANYA (whispers):  
I'm not ready for the world to end. Wear a thong.  
  
Dawn laughs.  
  
BUFFY:  
Oh, didn't you say it tells us the setting where this Mabus will find his source? Well, since we don't know what it looks like, maybe we can just wait for him to show up looking for it.  
  
GILES:  
I'm afraid that might be our only recourse. But you won't enjoy waiting for him there.   
  
  
EXT. – THE SCHOOL YARD, DAY.  
  
Dawn comes out of the high school, carrying her books. She sees Alex Glass, and hurries over to him. She is wearing a short skirt.  
  
DAWN:  
Hey—it's Alex, right?  
  
ALEX:  
Uh, yeah.  
  
He looks surprised she's talking to him.   
  
DAWN:  
Um, I want to talk to you.  
  
ALEX:  
Okay. About what?  
  
DAWN:  
Well, it's hard for me to say.  
  
He looks at her expectantly.  
  
ALEX:  
Well, hey, just go ahead. I mean, you can say anything to me. Well, what I meant was—  
  
DAWN:  
It's about your brother.  
  
Alex looks disappointed. And a little mad. He was hoping for something else.  
  
ALEX:  
Oh. I should have known. I don't want to talk about it anymore. How many times do I have to say it? I told the truth and nobody believes me!   
  
DAWN:  
I'll believe you.  
  
ALEX:  
Why would you believe me?  
  
DAWN:  
Let's just say I'm pretty hard to surprise. I know about this town, and I've seen a lot of things.  
  
ALEX:  
This town. Yeah. There's always been something weird about this place. But this...this was...  
  
DAWN:  
Was what, Alex?  
  
ALEX:  
Why does it matter? Why do you want to know?  
  
DAWN:  
Because somebody needs to do something about it. And I might know somebody who can.  
  
Alex studies her, trying to size up her credibility.  
  
ALEX:  
Okay. Here it is. Take it or leave it. We were walking and Benny was just a few steps behind me. I'm supposed to keep him close, especially after dark. Because even though the grown-ups never talk about it, I think deep down they know something's wrong in Sunnydale, too. You know?  
  
Dawn nods.  
  
ALEX (cont'd):  
And anyway, he turned back because there was a dog. Benny loved animalsand somehow I think it knew that. I think it was reading his mind.  
  
Alex's lip is quivering now. This is hard for him, and Dawn puts a reassuring hand on his.  
  
ALEX (cont'd):  
It was hurt, and he went over to help it...but then it changed.  
  
DAWN:  
Changed? How?  
  
ALEX:  
It changed into something else. Something that wasn't a dog at all. Wasn't anything I'd ever seen before. I told him not to touch it, but he was too close, and it touched him. It was like it was cutting him and burning him at the same time.  
  
Dawn's look shows this is an even weirder story than she was expecting.  
  
DAWN:  
And what do you think it was?  
  
ALEX:  
I don't know. It was like a combination of things...or people...or...I dunno.   
(looks up at her, determined)  
But I want to kill it. Somehow, I want to pay it back.  
  
  
INT. – DAY, AGATHA'S MANSION  
  
There are no pentagrams or Wiccan symbols present. Just three women sitting on a barren floor. Amy and Willow are facing Agatha.  
  
AGATHA:  
I think I should lighten the mood. Maybe tell you girls a story. This is a story about hope. Or maybe it's about despair. I used to think I knew which, but now I can't be sure. This story is true. I know because I made it up myself and I'm no liar.  
  
As Amy and Willow look at each other curiously, the world around us begins to dissolve. It is replaced by:  
  
A PICTURE BOOK. The title is: STRAWBERRY, and has a pretty red-haired girl on the cover. During Agatha's story, we see the events depicted by the pages of the book.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
A long time ago in another dimension much like our own, there was a beautiful princess...  
  
We see the first page of the story. The Princess is drawn to look like Buffy. She is dressed as a knight, however, and is shown battling a great dragon. Others are with her: a handsome man wearing glasses, dressed like Merlin the Magician. There's a teenage boy and a teenage girl. There is also a young man dressed as a jester, and another all in black with blonde hair. A witch is also present, with red hair and a scarlet robe.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
But don't think this is your ordinary story. This princess needed no knights to save her. In fact, she was the greatest warrior in her kingdom. She fought off invading armies and slew beasts. But one day, she angered even the gods themselves...  
  
The Princess is shown facing off against an angry disembodied head in the sky. It looks like a lot like Glory.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
And the brave Princess defeated the evil goddess, but the victory came with a price, as the princess herself died in the effort.   
  
Next page: The Princess is drawn lying amidst wreckage, her friends all crying around her. It looks just like the end of The Gift, except for the medieval costumes.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
And the entire kingdom mourned for her, but there were some who decided mourning wasn't enough. The Fool, who was really no fool at all, and his friend The Witch, whose name was Strawberry, decided to bargain with the Fates for the Princess' return.   
  
Next page: There are three people sitting around a wooden table, discussing something. Strawberry is holding a cat, stroking it. The Fool is there, as well. Next to him is a creature that looks a lot like Anya, except she is veiny like Anyanka.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
But of course whenever one does business with the Fates, there is a price to be paid.   
  
Agatha turns another page in the fairy tale book. We see it close up. Strawberry is looking at the sky, holding out her arms, as if offering to the heavens. She is standing in a pasture filled with cows, horses, goats, chickens and other assorted animals.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
Strawberry offered the gods their choice of her finest animals as a sacrifice. She asked them which they wanted. She would butcher any of them if it would bring back The Princess.  
  
She turns the page. Everyone is jubilant, standing around the Princess' death-bed. The Princess has awakened. The people are all laughing and smiling (except the Princess herself, who only looks confused).  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
The gods answered her prayer even before she had finished praying it, and the life flowed back into the body of the Princess. Strawberry was happy and proud at her accomplishment, and the people all hailed her as a hero.  
  
Next page: The Witch is smiling, surveying her animals.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
Then when Strawberry realized that not a single one of her animals was missing, she praised the Goddess for Her kindness and mercy. But then when she returned to her home...  
  
Agatha turns the page. We see Strawberry crying, holding the cat.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
...she found that her pet housecat, the one thing she loved even more than the Princess, even more than life itself, was dead.  
  
Amy's face registers shock that her grandmother would tell this story to Willow. Willow is also stunned, visibly upset and confused, on the verge of tears. Agatha meets her eyes.  
  
AGATHA:  
She never considered that the Fates might take away the animal that was least valuable in trade, but most valuable in her heart.  
  
Another page: Strawberry is raging at the sky, power crackling off her.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
Now the young Witch cursed the Goddess and the Fates, declaring that she would worship the devil!  
  
Next page: The Witch is firing lightning bolts and the people are fleeing in terror. A bolt has even struck the Princess, who has fallen, her body smoking and unconscious. The castle is on fire, wreckage everywhere.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
She grew to resent the Princess, even trying to destroy the very kingdom itself. And she would have succeeded, too. But only the Fool was wise enough to figure out how to stop her, for he was not really a fool at all.  
  
The Fool is drawn kneeling at the Witch's feet, badly injured. Still, he wraps his arms around her legs in a gesture of love. Strawberry has lost her fury, now looking sad and beaten.   
  
Agatha's hands turn the page. Now we see the Fool and The Witch embraced, sobbing together, as Willow and Xander had in   
  
Agatha closes the book.  
  
AMY:  
Grandmother?  
  
WILLOW (angry):  
And _what_ was the point of telling me that story? Are you saying _I_ killed Tara? That she was punished for me bringing back Buffy? Why do you call me the same name Rack did? And where did you get that BOOK?  
  
AGATHA:  
The point is that magic always has consequences. Always. You must never forget that. And as far as the book goes...well, as you can see, there are many more pages. And I have read them all. And tomorrow, I will read more of them to you.  
  
WILLOW:  
I don't think I want to hear them.  
  
AGATHA:  
Oh, yes you do, child. The most exciting chapters are yet to be come. There is more love, another beautiful girl, there's also a snake, maybe a mermaid. And lots and lots of magic and triumph. You won't want to miss it. Well, I must retire for now. When you're my age, you have to go to bed several times a day...and pray you can fall asleep before you need to pee again.  
  
Agatha gets up. The girls get up too, figuring story time must be over. Amy and Willow exchange nervous looks. On her way out of the room, Agatha turns back to Willow.  
  
AGATHA:   
Did you ever wonder why we so rarely find our happy endings? It's because our expectations very rarely resemble reality. And we never realize the important moments of our lives while they are happening, or our greatest gifts when they are offered to us. There's a reason for that, too. It's the story of how stories began. I've heard it said that all our lives were planned out in advance. Scripted eons before we were born.   
  
The following story plays out on screen in a cartoon as Agatha provides the voice-over.  
  
AGATHA (V.O.):  
A young angel was dispatched to carry all the pages of all those stories to earth. If she had succeeded in her task, I suspect our lives would have all had storybook endings. But unfortunately, she fell during her descent, and the pages scattered to the winds. She frantically tried to put them back in order, but the pages weren't numbered, for this was before the days of numbers.   
  
CUT: Back to the room. The cartoon ends. CU on Agatha.  
  
AGATHA:  
And she reassembled all the pages, but unfortunately, some of the pages from one story would get mixed up with the pages of another, and vice versa. And some of the characters got merged with others. Who knows which ones, but I get the feeling maybe the beautiful girl in the red cape and the Wicked Witch got mixed together. Maybe the Princess rejected her prince because he looked too much like a demon. Maybe one of the princes got mixed up with the Big Bad Wolf.   
  
Agatha fixes Willow with a disturbing glare.  
  
AGATHA:  
Yes...I'm quite certain that is what happened. Goodnight, girls.  
  
Fade to Black.  
  


  
**ACT III  
**  
EXT. – THE CITY DUMP. NIGHT.  
Buffy and Dawn are standing around amidst the trash, waiting for Mabus to arrive.  
  
BUFFY:  
Wow. Your friend Alex's story does sound pretty crazy. Must be true.  
  
DAWN:  
Of course.  
  
BUFFY:  
Battle-scarred Sunnydale veterans like us'll believe about anything, I guess.  
  
DAWN:  
Yeah. But why did he have to pick the smelliest place in town for the big confrontation?  
  
BUFFY:  
I guess this is where the source is. Anyway, this is just the kind of place those sickening behemoths always hang out. It could have been worse. It could have been the sewer.  
  
DAWN:  
I guess. Wonder which piece of garbage is the source?  
  
BUFFY:  
Search me. I still can't believe I let you come here to face the hideous cut-and-burn monster. Some well-meaning social worker should hang me from one of those trees over there.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy, we've been through this. You said you wanted to show me the world, not hide me away from it. Well, this is our world.  
  
Buffy looks around at the trash dump.  
  
BUFFY:  
What a depressing thought.  
  
DAWN (laughs):  
Y'know, I can see your point. This _is_ the kind of place where you just expect an evil disgusting thing to pop up at any minute.  
  


  
SPIKE (O.C.):  
Hi, Pet! Had a feeling you might show up here.  
  
They recognize the voice before they see him. When he emerges from the shadows and under the nightlights of the trash heap, neither of them knows how to react. They are both stunned.  
  
DAWN:  
Spike? You're back??  
  
Buffy is shocked, too. There's so much to sort out with him, but this isn't the time.  
  
BUFFY:  
I _so_ don't have time to deal with you right now, Spike. So whatever you're doing here, do it somewhere else.  
  
SPIKE:  
Fair enough. Soon as I take what's mine.  
  
BUFFY:  
You already tried that, remember?  
  
SPIKE:  
Always think it's about you, don't you, Slayer?  
  
BUFFY:  
That's because where you're concerned, it always is. I'm serious, Spike. I don't have time.   
  
SPIKE:  
Meeting someone? What's he look like? What's his name?  
  
BUFFY:  
Jealous?  
  
SPIKE:  
Are you sure you'd know him even if he was standing right in front of you?  
  
BUFFY (nervous):  
What are you getting at? Why are you here? Are you stalking me again?  
  
SPIKE:  
You picked the place. I'm just here to retrieve my source.  
  
Buffy's face shows her confusion.  
  
BUFFY:  
Huh? You're claiming to be Formless Thing or whatever? That's ridiculous. How do you even know about him?  
  
SPIKE:  
Went on a walkabout. Met someone. He showed me some things. Demons have souls, too, pet. Just not human ones. Mine's very old. Been passed down through several bodies before this one. Centuries. I was once very powerful. No love's bitch. No Slayer's lapdog. Now I'm reclaiming my power. Becoming what I once was. And then you'll get what you deserve...bitch.   
  
BUFFY:  
All right then, let's do it.  
  
She gets in fighting stance.   
  
SPIKE:  
Are we dancing again, luv, or is it for real this time?  
  
BUFFY:  
This is the last dance, Spike.   
  
SPIKE:  
We better make it memorable, then. C'mon, Slayer, give it to me good this time.   
  
BUFFY:  
You want me, here I am. And this time I won't have any problem doing what I should have done a long time ago.  
  
DAWN:  
Neither will I. Not after what you did. Not now that I know what you are! I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend.  
  
BUFFY:  
But again, why here?  
  
SPIKE:  
Again, because this is where the source of my power is. You chose the place.  
  
BUFFY (confused):  
But I'm just here because that's where the Codex said the enemy would be.  
  
Both look puzzled at this. Spike shrugs.  
  
SPIKE:  
Hm. Well...Self-fulfilling prophecy, I guess.  
  
BUFFY:  
Okay, so where and what is this source, so I can go ahead and kick your ass and take it home?  
  
SPIKE:  
Where is it? Why, you were nice enough to bring it to me FROM home.  
  
BUFFY:  
What are you...?   
  
Realization hits her. She and Dawn look at each other.  
  
BUFFY:  
Dawn.  
  
DAWN:  
B-but I'm not a source.' I'm not the key anymore, remember?  
  
SPIKE:  
You're not Glory's key anymore. But you're mine.   
  
BUFFY:  
Have you forgotten, Spike? You can't beat me. And even if you could, you can't hurt Dawn. The chip, remember?  
  
Drusilla emerges from the shadows.  
  
DRUSILLA:  
Hasn't our boy told you, yet? Shame, Spike, leaving out such important and glorious details.  
  
SPIKE:  
Ah yes, about the chip. I don't think that's gonna to be a problem anymore. After-effect of my little jaunt, it seems. And anyway, I've got Dru to take care of the platelet. So I'm all yours, lucky girl.  
  
Dawn vs. Dru? Buffy doesn't like those odds. She lunges at Spike, trying to take him out quickly, but he spins behind her and grabs her in a chokehold. Buffy fights to get free.  
  
SPIKE:  
That's right. Struggle. I like that. Think the Nibblet's doing any better with Dru? I'm through being your willing slave, Slayer. And after I've drained the source and claimed my power, I'll make you _mine_.  
  
At this thought, Buffy gains strength. She elbows Spike in the head and turns around to face him, delivering a powerful roundhouse punch. Spike is knocked off his feet and flies backward.  
  
A quick cut finds Dru hypnotizing Dawn with her fingers, just as she'd done to Kendra years earlier. Dawn has slipped easily under Dru's spell and into a trance.  
  
BUFFY:  
I'll never be your slave, Spike! I'll never be your anything.  
  
SPIKE:  
You'll do whatever I want. After my transformation, I'll be omnipotent.   
  
BUFFY:  
After the transformation I'm going to give you, you'll be impotent!  
  
They mix it up again. Buffy comes out on top, but as she's preparing to stake Spike, she hears Dawn's voice:  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy!!!!  
  
Buffy turns around to find Drusilla behind Dawn, holding her, a blade-like nail against the terrified girl's throat.  
  
DRUSILLA:  
Uh-uh, Slayer. Mummy's changing the rules. New game, it is.  


  
Buffy freezes. What can she do? Spike laughs in triumph as he gets to his feet.  
  
SPIKE:  
I have my key and I'm gonna rule this world, Slayer, and nobody can prevent it.  
  
BUFFY:  
Somehow I'll stop you, Spike. I don't know how yet, but when this Transfiguration comes, I'll stand against you.  
  
SPIKE:  
Then you'll be standing in your grave.  
  
Suddenly, he lifts the remains of an old discarded piano, something he shouldn't even be able to pick up. He tosses it at Buffy. She tries to shield herself, but it crashes down, pinning her. He then piles various heavy objects down upon her. She starts digging out from the rubble.  


  
SPIKE:  
Well, isn't this appropriate? I seem to remember you dropped a musical instrument on me once, as well.  
  
BUFFY (weakly):  
Spike, no. Please. I'm the one that humiliated you. Do what you want to me, but Dawn's innocent. Don't hurt her!  
  
SPIKE:  
Looks like I overestimated you. Again. Like when I said you weren't the begging type. This makes the _second_ time I've heard you beg.  
  
Spike and Drusilla leave, carrying a squealing Dawn with them. Buffy tries to rise and go after them, but she can't. Almost as an afterthought, Spike turns back to her.  
  
SPIKE:  
And Buffy...I wouldn't want you to miss my big show. Be at the mansion at midnight. You know the one. You and the Great Poofter spent many a night there, I'd wager. Do it for me, pet. It just wouldn't be the same without you.  
  
BUFFY (in tears):  
Dawn...no.  
  


  


CUT TO: THE MAGIC SHOP—INT.  
  
GILES:  
He's back? It was really him?  
  
BUFFY:  
It was him, without a doubt. And he's back just like he was when we first met him. Cocky and evil. Except he's even stronger. He could have never picked up that piano before. And now he's got Dawn.  
  
XANDER:  
He's not back like that, Buffy. He's always been like that. It's your attraction to him that kept you from seeing it.  
  
Buffy just looks down, pondering this.   
  
BUFFY:  
You're right. I should have killed him a long time ago. If I had, he wouldn't have Dawn now. It's my fault. They're going to kill her and it's my fault.  
  
Buffy sounds hopeless, defeated. Xander gives her a gentle hug.  
  
XANDER:  
I'm sorry, Buffy. The last thing I want to do is to lay blame or make you feel worse. And I'm sorry I was right about Spike.  
  
BUFFY:  
But you were right about him. And I won't be confused about that again.  
  
GILES:  
Regardless of who is right about whom, it is clear that we'll have to find some course of action. He may already be performing the Transfiguration. If so, it will be too late for Dawn, and maybe for all of us. When he completes it, he will be unstoppable. Godlike.   
  
BUFFY:  
He's not doing it yet. It happens at midnight.   
  
XANDER:  
And he just told you this?  
  
BUFFY:  
Yeah, he did.  
  
ANYA:  
What exactly did he say?  
  
BUFFY:  
He said he plans to use Dawn to perform his so-called transfiguration in the mansion where Angel used to live. He's going to kill her unless we walk into a trap.  
  
ANYA:  
So...?  
  
BUFFY:  
So we walk into a trap.  
  
ANYA:  
But why would Spike tell you where and when he's performing the ritual? He knows we'll try to stop him.  
  
BUFFY:  
He wants us to. He thinks we can't stop him and he wants us to have to watch. It makes it...better for him. He's bitter. He says he wants to give me what I deserve.  
  
XANDER:  
Well, I say we go give HIM what HE deserves.  
  
GILES:  
But here's the part I can't reconcile: How does this mesh with the story the Glass boy told Dawn?  
  
Buffy's look shows she'd forgotten all about that.  
  
BUFFY:  
It doesn't. I guess he was just in shock when he saw vampires. Remembered it wrong.  
  
Giles doesn't quite buy it.  
  
GILES:  
Perhaps...  
  
BUFFY:  
It doesn't matter. We have to play Spike's game. We have no choice.  
  
  
EXT. – OUTSIDE ANGEL'S OLD MANSION  
  
Anya, Buffy, Giles and Xander are outside the mansion, walking up to the door.  
  
XANDER:  
So this is the place?  
  
BUFFY:  
He said the mansion where Angel used to live. Look, it's even got his dooflatchy on it.  
  
They look at the side of the mansion. The dragon-like symbol is painted there, very large. Can't miss it.  
  
GILES:  
Something doesn't fit. I still don't see how Spike could be Mabus. That entity is at least hundreds of years old, if not thousands. And grand plans of world domination have never interested him before.  
  
BUFFY:  
He said he'd been on some vision quest. Found his calling. He's been resurrected lots of times. Something like that. Anyway, who cares? Let's just kill him and get Dawn.  
  
ANYA (scared):  
You make it sound so simple.  
  
BUFFY:  
Simple. Yeah. Things have finally gotten simple for me where Spike is concerned. He's the vampire. I'm the Slayer. How could I have forgotten? All right. Here goes.  
  
Suddenly, Alex Glass runs up to them, a shotgun in his hands. Anya sees the gun and screams. Xander simply yanks the gun out of his hands.  
  
XANDER:  
Who are you, kid?  
  
ALEX:  
I'm-I'm Alex. Where's Dawn?  
  
BUFFY:  
She's inside. Now what are you doing here?  
  
ALEX:  
I've been following you.  
  
GILES:  
I would ask why, but I'm far too busy.   
(pats him pedantically)   
Go home, son. We're doing something that doesn't concern you.  
  
ALEX:  
It does concern me. And I'm not going home. I know what you're doing. You're gonna face it.  
  
BUFFY:  
You have no idea what's on the other side of that door.  
  
ALEX:  
Yes, I do! I'm the only one that does! It killed my brother!  
  
ANYA (over-acted):  
So you must be Alex. I'm so sorry for your loss.  
  
BUFFY:  
No. You don't know, Alex. Dawn told me that story of yours. Well, it wasn't like that. It wasn't a slouching, hulking, steaming thing. Just some guy I know. But he's a guy you don't want to meet. And he might have friends with him.  
  
ALEX:  
I'm going—  
  
The door opens on its own. The lights are out. Cautiously, they all go inside, Xander points a flashlight with one hand, shotgun in the other. Nothing happens. Tension builds.  
  
Suddenly, flamed lanterns ignite all over the building. We can see now, although the light is a little dim. Weapons are all over the mansion's walls. Vamps everywhere.  
  
Vampires come flooding toward them. Buffy faces them, a stake in each hand. The old Buffy is back, fighting vamps and staking left and right with abandon. Ashes fill the air around her as she stakes, punches and kicks furiously.   
  
Xander fires the shotgun a couple of times, then it is knocked from his grasp.  
  
Buffy is about to be blindsided, when Giles hits the vampire from behind. It turns around pissed, but he shuts up its growl with a quick staking.   
  
A vampire goes down as Xander whacks him. He kicks down yet another and bends down to apply the staking. Xander fights like soldier-Xander now.  
  
Giles stakes another vamp, then turns to pull one off of Anya.  
  
Alex tries to throw a punch, but he is clearly terrified, in over his head. One vamp takes him out with a jab to the nose. Another picks him up, but does not bite him.  
  
The tide is turning, and it isn't for the better. Giles is being double-teamed and tackled by two vampires. They pound away and Giles disappears under a hail of blows.  
  
As she is engaged with an opponent in front of her, someone hits Buffy in the back of the head with something heavy. Dazed, she tries to turn and fight, but a fist connects with her face. Slo-mo, like in the final battle of The Wish. Her stake flies through the air. Buffy falls to the floor with a heavy crash. She's nearly out of it, but tries to raise her head. She sees Spike looking down at her, smiling.  
  
SPIKE:  
Let me lend a hand, luv.  
  
BUFFY'S POV as Spike's fist comes toward her. Loud SMACK.  
  
Blackout.  


  
  


**ACT IV  
**  
INT. – THE MANSION  
  
BUFFY'S POV: The scene opens blurry. It gradually comes into focus for us as Buffy wakes up.   
  
FULL VIEW: We see that Buffy is chained to the wall of the mansion, just as she had been in She looks around to find she isn't the only one. Alex, Anya, Giles & Xander are each chained to the walls of the spacious room.   
  
Dawn is lying on a table in the middle of the room, tied down, looking like a virgin sacrifice from a Satanic horror movie. Spike and Drusilla stand next to Dawn and in front of Buffy, flanked by their vampire henchmen.  
  
BUFFY:  
I know how things ended with us. But Spike, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to Dawn?  
  
She isn't trying to reason with him anymore. She just wants to understand.  
  
Drusilla's body snakes around Spike's suggestively, her hands caressing him.  
  
DRUSILLA:  
You rejected our boy. Now he's back where he belongs.   
  
SPIKE:  
I sure am, my princess. Back to stay.  
  
BUFFY:  
Then it was all a lie? You never loved me? I was right about you! I knew you couldn't love!  
  
DRUSILLA:  


S not about love, my sweet. S about forgiveness. You could never forgive our poor Spikey for being bad. But I can forgive him for being good. (to Spike) As long as it NEVER happens again. Or mummy would be very cross, indeed.  


  
SPIKE:  
Never again, ducks.  
  
They kiss, making Buffy grimace. Dawn just cries in despair at his betrayal. Spike walks over to Dawn and places his hands above her. He appears ready to perform the ritual, whatever it is. Inexplicably, steam begins rising off of Spike and he pulls out a crystal object. Some sort of sphere.  
  
ALEX (crying):  
We're all gonna die, aren't we? We're gonna die just like my brother.  
  
ANYA:  
Well, you just had to come.  
  
SPIKE (rapturous):  
Ahh, yes, the key's power seeks me out. Draws me toward it.  
  
Buffy finally realizes what was bugging her earlier. She blurts it out to no one in particular, not even sure why it matters.  
  
BUFFY:  
Spike! He's wearing his duster! But that's impossible! He left it at my house.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy!!!   
  
XANDER:  
Go ahead. Prove my point. I always told them you were nothing but a filthy animal.  
  
Spike turns around to address them.  
  
SPIKE:  
Sorry, but reverse psychology doesn't work on psychopaths. At least not now that I've embraced my inner Big Bad.  
  
BUFFY (quiet, determined):  
Listen to me, Spike. Because no matter what happens, I want you to know this. You are the most disgusting creature I've ever met in my life. That I ever believed any differently is the stupidest thing I've ever thought. Letting you touch me is the most loathsome thing I've ever done. You are a sick, demented coward. A rapist and a murderer. And the worst mistake I ever made is not putting you down years ago like the mad dog you are.  
  
Suddenly, the Spike that is holding Dawn BURSTS INTO ASHES. Drusilla and the other vamps are shocked. They turn to face...ANOTHER SPIKE? He's holding a long jagged piece of wood. A look at Buffy, Dawn and the Scoobies shows that they are just as surprised. The sphere is on the floor, unbroken and unnoticed.  
  
SPIKE:   
Can't disagree with a word you said, love. (to the vampires) All right, wankers. You've had your best shot. Now it's my turn.  
  
BUFFY:  
Sp-Spike? What's going on!  
  
SPIKE:  
Yes, Dru. What _is_ going on? And who was that bloke who was _almost_ as good-looking as me?  
  
DRUSILLA:  
Just a substituteuntil I could get the real thing back. And now you're here!  
  
She moves to embrace him, but he shoves her away.  
  
SPIKE (looking around, speaking to everyone):  
Angel's place?? You thought I'd move into that blighter's house? What a pisser!  
  
VAMPIRE:   
But I thought you...?  
  
SPIKE:  
Yeah, well, don't hurt yourself. I can see thinking it'n your strong suit.  
  
FEMALE VAMPIRE:  
He must be destroyed!  
  
SPIKE:  
I have been, doll. Don't you fret about that.  
  
The vampires attack Spike. He's whirling through them, fists flying, eyes blazing, vamp bodies and dust flying.  
  
DAWN (from the table):  
Is it you, Spike??  
  
SPIKE (busy fighting):  
It's complicated, Nibblet!  
  
Spike is down to one attacker. They are grappling, the vamp holding Spike's arm to keep the stake away. Spike leans over and bites into the other vampire's throat. The other vamp falls to his knees, then on down as his hands go limp. Spike applies the stake, then turns around. He's in vamp-face, blood pouring out of his lips and down his chin. He grins, enjoying the kill. He's truly a monstrous sight.  
  
SPIKE:   
I've changed. Can't anyone see the difference?  
  
The remaining handful of vamps back away, afraid to take him on. Drusilla edges closer, though.  
  
DRUSILLA:  
You wouldn't hurt mummy, would you, Spike?  
  
SPIKE:  
Well, not usually, no. But if that bleeder weren't me, then I'd wager you aren't Drusilla. So, _mummy_, let's have at it, then.  
  
DRUSILLA:  
It _is_ me, Spike. He promised if I joined him, he'd bring you home to me. And in a way, he did. Now you're here. It can be like it once was. You can be what you used to be.  
  
SPIKE (sad smile):  
Funny. That's exactly what I used to think. But I was wrong.  
  
Spike pulls out a blade and cuts Dawn's ties. She jumps up, but just stares at him, still looking undecided about Spike. He hands her an axe, one of the many weapons hanging on the mansion wall, and she moves over to Buffy, starting to hack at the chains. He notices Dawn's apprehension.  
  
SPIKE:  
Don't blame you, Li'l Bit. I've given you good enough reason to hate me, I imagine.  
  
Buffy, still chained, tries to get Spike's attention.  
  
BUFFY:  
Spiiiike! Behind you!  
  
We see what Buffy sees. Spike has celebrated too soon. Behind him, the ashes that had been his doppelganger start to regather, becoming another creature. He turns around to find...The Master.  
  
MASTER:  
Note to self. Hire more competent lackies. Well, no matter. This won't interfere with my fun. After all, they were just decoration. So, Spike, ready to play the hero? Save the humans? You heard what she thinks of you. Think she'll love you then? Maybe a grateful shag?  
  
SPIKE:  
What do you know of it?  
  
MASTER:  
Oh, more than you think, _William_. Much more than you think.  
  
Spike looks uncomfortable at the Master's suggestion.   
  
MASTER (to Buffy):  
So you're the new Slayer. You're not as pretty as the last one.  
  
BUFFY (offended):  
I _was_ the last one, dumbass!  
  
MASTER:  
Oh, well. Sorry. Guess you've aged. Okay, thralls! Fair fights are overrated! Seize them!!  
  
Dawn screams as a couple of vamps grab her before she is finished chopping through Buffy's chains with the axe.  
  
Here they come again. Spike jumps on a table and fights. He's punching and staking again, but soon the numbers get to him and he is overwhelmed, pulled off the table. He struggles against them. Buffy strains against her chains to no avail. And The Master walks calmly over to Dawn.  
  
Spike struggles even more desperately as The Master grabs Dawn by the hair. The chained Scoobies are yelling and screaming in frustration and fear. The Master pulls the sphere back out.  
  
MASTER (to Spike):  
You failed her before, didn't you? Now, you've failed her again.  
  
Dawn's desperate eyes look at Spike, who looks back at her with the same panicked expression he'd had in The Gift.  
  
SPIKE:  
Oh, God, Dawn! NO!!   
  
Drusilla surveys the scene with a worried look, then makes a decision.  
  
DRUSILLA:  
NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Drusilla runs over to the three vamps who are holding Spike and jumps on one's back, her long, sharp fingernails clawing his eyeballs. He screams and loses his grip on Spike.   
  
Spike makes it count. With his right arm free, he reaches out and grabs one of the torches that have been providing the dim lighting. He slings it into the vampire behind him, setting him on fire. Then he punches the one next to him, knocking him off-balance.  
  
Off to the side, Drusilla has her fingers buried into the eyes of the vamp she'd pulled off of Spike. He is screaming in agony. Her teeth rip into his throat.  
  
The Master just waits as Spike charges him, stake poised to slay.   
  
Buffy throws all her strength into breaking free of her chains, which had been weakened by Dawn's chopping at them with the axe. They shatter as she frees herself and runs for Dawn and The Master.  
  
Spike gets there first, but The Master drops Dawn and grabs Spike, spinning him and easily slamming him into the wall. He loses his stake.   
  
SPIKE (struggling):  
Buffygo!   
  
Spike screams. He's burning. Steaming drops of liquid coming off the Master's body are dripping to the floor, causing it to dissolve. It's like acid. But Buffy doesn't waver. She now has enough time to strike. She picks one of the weapons off the floor, breaks it in half, and shoves it through the Master from behind.   
  
He turns around, wood protruding from his chest. Buffy is stunned. The Master only smiles and backhands her to the floor, steaming liquid burning the floor near her feet.  
  
Buffy lies in a heap on the floor, looking up at the triumphant form of the Master, which now seems to be dissolving, melting. Buffy looks around. Dawn has cut Xander free.  
  
BUFFY (to Xander):  
Okay. New plan. We can't beat him. Take Dawn and go. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Then you take her to Willow.  
  
ANYA:  
But Buffy, Willow nearly destroyed the—  
  
BUFFY:  
Exactly. And that's the kind of power you'll need. And maybe it's like Glory. Maybe if I hold him off long enough, he'll miss his time and—  
  
SPIKE (weakly, through intense pain):  
NoLet me hold him off. I can't ever put things right with you, Buffy. At least let me do this.  
  
BUFFY:  
Hold him off? You won't last five more seconds.  
  
The Master interrupts with laughter.  
  
MASTER:  
So touching, all this self-sacrifice. But as much fun as your deaths would be, they would only delay the inevitable. And I really want ALL of you to witness the Great Transfiguration. That's why you were invited. It's truly an experience not to be missed. So we'll continue this at another time. I want to do it up right. But don't worry, I'll be around. In fact, you never know when I might be standing right next to you.  
  
Cut to: Xander, who is now using the axe to cut free the rest of the Scoobies, starting with Giles.   
  
Cut back: The Master starts to change again. He morphs quickly into Xander, then Dawn, then Giles, then Anya. So fast he's mostly a blur, only holding each form for half a second or so.   
  
Metallica's The Thing That Should Not Be begins to play. This version is edited.  
  
_Messenger of Fear in sight/   
_Dark deception kills the light/  
Hybrid children watch the sea/   
Pray for Father, roaming free/   
  
Fearless Wretch/   
Insanity/   
He watches/   
Lurking beneath the sea/   
Great Old One/   
Forbidden site/  
He searches/   
Hunter of the Shadows is rising/   
Immortal/   
In madness you dwell/   
  
Crawling Chaos, underground/   
Cult has summoned, twisted sound/   
Drain you of your sanity/   
Face the thing that should not be/  
  
  
The creature begins to grow taller and wider, changing shape and color. The ground starts to crack and more of the acidic liquid pours off him, burning sizzling holes into the floor. The Scoobies, now free, start backing up. Buffy pulls Spike away.   
  
We see their amazed looks, then switch back to what they are seeing.  
  
Their enemy has become some kind of hybrid of animals. It has a catlike body, with spots like a leopard. The feet are those of a bear. The head takes shape, resembling that of a lion, and it roars wrathfully. A column of ten horns starts on the head and flows down the back.   
  
Quickly, the features dissolve into the mass, then begin to reform again. It becomes a dragon, or at least something resembling one. The eyes are glowing red, the body now scarlet and reptilian. Seven dragon heads sprout from the body. It is a sight of graceful deformity. Buffy is the closest, and she has to dodge back to avoid its swishing tail, which is slamming into the walls, peeling plaster. It threatens to grow too large for the mansion.   
  
The mouths open and close, maws of dripping death. Buffy stands firm.  
  
BUFFY:  
Here's the part I don't get. Why the children? What did that have to do with your ritual?   
  
Mabus' mouths speak wit wet, raspy, inhuman voices. The different mouths alternate speaking the words during the sentence.  
  
MABUS:  
Nothing, really. The death of a child just brings so muchanguish. Anguish, fear, dread...increase my power. I can feel yours now. (to Alex) And especially yours.  
  
ALEX:  
You killed my brother, you son of a bitch! And I'm gonna kill you!   
  
Dawn gives Alex a you gotta be kidding' look.  
  
XANDER:  
Admire the large testicles, kid, but escaping this place with your life would be impressive enough.  
  
BUFFY:  
And how did you know to use Spike to...? Alex was right, you were reading our minds, using our fears against us.  
  
GILES:  
What the hell are you...Mabus?  
  
MABUS:  
Mabus? Are they still calling me by that name the crazy Frenchman gave me? Want to know what I am? Over the years, I have assumed the role of Satan and other characters of man's mythology. But who and what am I really?   
  
It morphs again, the heads withdrawing, changing, becoming one. ADAM. The human Adam from speaking a line Buffy's heard before in a dream.  
  
ADAM/MABUS (cont'd):  
Not a man among you remembers.   
  
It continues to morph, the body as malleable as putty, until it is an unidentifiable mass. Then it fades, becoming intangible, just a giant void. It is like a shadow in the shape of the dragon/lion/leopard/bear that had come before it. Then it dissipates, and is gone. Everyone stands there, stunned.  
  
XANDER:  
Oh, God.  
  
ANYA:  
Unless we're lucky.  
  
BUFFY:  
Spike, when did you--?  
  
But she turns to find that he is gone. So is Drusilla.  
  
ALEX:  
Was that the Devil?  
  
GILES:  
Yes. I believe it was.  
  
Blackout.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	2. The Third Antichrist Narritive

Buffy the Vampire Slayer 7.01-The Third Antichrist  
  
By ScarletNicky  
  
  
  
For those who responded that they didn't like reading scripts, here is a re- write of the first episode in story form. We aim to please. This is ScarletNicky's first attempt at narrative, so please R & R.  
  
TEASER  
  
We begin in the park at night, with two kids who were young, but old enough to know better.  
  
Alex Glass, sixteen, and his ten year-old brother Benny were walking rapidly, as scared kids do. They didn't want to run. No, that would have been pussy. But they did want to get home fast.  
  
"Hurry up," Alex urged. "We're supposed to be back by now. Mom and Dad are so gonna kick my ass for not getting you back home before dark."  
  
It sucks being the older brother sometimes. Having to be responsible.  
  
"Well, if they really wanted me home before dark, they'd buy a Playstation so I didn't have to go to Michael's to play," Benny reasoned.  
  
"Somehow I don't think that logic will mean much to them," his older brother correctly surmised.  
  
"What's the big deal, anyway?"  
  
Doesn't he get it? Doesn't he know where we live? "The big deal is you know how things are around here. People go missing. Especially kids. And-"  
  
But Benny was no longer listening. Something else had captivated his attention. "Aww, look Alex."  
  
Alex heard a little whimper and turned around to see what Benny had already noticed. There was a dog behind them. Benny was closest to it. As it approached, Alex could see that it had an injured leg it was holding up. It stopped and looked at Benny, it's eyes begging. It licked at the injured leg and whined again. Benny went over to it.  
  
"Don't be afraid, doggy. I'll help you," he promised in an innocent, childish voice.  
  
He slowly reached his hand out to the dog. It started to lick. Its eyes gradually became less friendly, but Benny didn't see this. The eyes became yellow. Suddenly, Benny screamed and pulled his hand back. It was burned.  
  
"Benny, get away from that thing!" Alex commanded, way too late.  
  
The thing was no longer a dog at all. Alex couldn't say exactly what it was. It seemed to be changing shape, and its saliva burned steaming holes in the ground. The form grew taller, the head becoming serpentine, the rest a lump of writhing tissue.  
  
You have to give Alex Glass credit. He didn't freeze in terror as many kids his age would have. He tried to run to his brother's aid, tried to protect him, but it all happened too fast. As he neared Benny, all he could see was a blur of talons, teeth and fire. All he heard was screaming. The screams became louder, and Alex realized that was because he had added his own screams to those of little Benny. Their screams merged into one.  
  
Blackout.  
  
  
  
ACT I  
  
Buffy was in a dark place, struggling with something, her face wrenched. "Aaahhh!" she groaned out in anguish.  
  
Some kind of dark, syrupy liquid spat on her face, coming from the monster she was fighting. More of it, globs, continued to pour on her face.  
  
She could hear the voice of a potential rescuer, but she couldn't see him down in the dark.  
  
"Hang on, I've got you!"  
  
It was Xander Harris, who grabbed her legs and pulled her out of danger...from under her car. She was covered in oil and holding a wrench in her hand. Looking about as stupid as she felt.  
  
"I think it's time we had that talk," Xander began paternally, putting a fatherly hand on her shoulder, "about what the oil pan is for."  
  
Buffy slumped as she made her way back into her house. Xander walked with her.  
  
Minutes later, Buffy came into her bedroom, wearing a bathrobe, her hair still wet. Xander cut on the stereo as she walked in. It played some forgettable nineties grunge tune about how the world sucked and the singer wished he were dead. He rolled it down. Buffy collapsed across the bed, and Xander sat down next to her.  
  
"Why are you looking so droopy and defeated?" Xander asked.  
  
"Because I'm droopy and defeated." Sometimes the simplest explanations were the best.  
  
"Ah, the terrifying villains of automotive repair," Xander sympathized.  
  
"Give me an mm'cookies demon any day."  
  
"Why didn't you just call me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm tired of bothering you to fix every little thing around here. You've got plenty going on with your company. Y'know, doing jobs for clients that can actually pay money."  
  
"The company's going great," Xander reassured her. "I can pay the bills. Speaking of which..."  
  
Xander tossed a stack of letters and such onto Buffy's bed. She sighed and winced.  
  
"The mailman says hello. Well, actually, he asked me if you'd died," he amended. "He also said he didn't have room to stick one more piece of mail in the box. Care to explain?"  
  
"Oh yes. There's a simple explanation. I haven't been to the mailbox in a few days..." She continued, but in a smaller voice: "...weeks."  
  
Xander looked back at her patiently. "And why haven't you been to the mailbox?"  
  
Buffy sat up, answering in her best pitiful voice. "I don't like the mailbox. It scares me. I'm afraid something awful and horrifying and festered might be waiting in there for me."  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Like bills."  
  
Xander surveyed the pile of mail. Leafed through it. "I don't know how to tell you this, but it looks like your worst fears are realized."  
  
Buffy flopped back on the bed again, defeated. "Ohhh...see? If I don't go to the mailbox, then I don't have as many bills to pay."  
  
"Uh, no. You have just as many bills to pay, only now you owe late charges with them," Xander explained.  
  
"You're using logic again. Knock it off. That has no place in this conversation."  
  
Xander thought about this. He knew Buffy doesn't want to be a burden, but he wanted her to let him help.  
  
"Why don't you let me help you with those bills? I can afford it now, and I seem to be all out of women to spend money on at the moment."  
  
Buffy sat up again, looking at him with exaggerated suggestiveness. "You're wanting to be my sugar daddy?"  
  
Xander was a little uncomfortable at this. She was joking, obviously, but it hit a little close to home. After all, there was a time when he...  
  
Either you feel a thing or you-  
  
No, those were days gone by. If that were going to happen, it would have already.  
  
"Don't worry," he laughed, "I'm not expecting the sugar. I just want to help. I don't like to see you stressed out about money. Slaying's stressful enough as it is."  
  
Buffy was tired of talking about her failure. Time to concentrate on his success. "In contrast to me, you look far less droopy these days. What's the big secret of your success?"  
  
He pondered about this and considered how to answer.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, on the outside it looks like things have never been worse for me. My best friend is in depression over trying to end the world, and me and Anya still haven't been able to work things out. But inside...things are better. I feel like I've finally beaten my personal demons. The things that caused me to fail in the past. I've always doubted myself. And wondered if I belonged."  
  
His words took Buffy back to a time when she used to try to keep him out of danger. Yes, they had underestimated him a few times. She thought that was long past, but to him, those memories must still be fresh.  
  
"Xander, how could you think you didn't belong?" she asked.  
  
"Well, think about it. You're the Slayer. Anya has demon powers. Willow and Tara were witches. Dawn's a mystical ball of energy. I'm just me."  
  
He said the words matter-of-factly, not in a self-pitying way. But Buffy still felt the need to set the record straight.  
  
"Just you is pretty special, Xander. You face the same things the rest of us do, and without super powers. Things that would make all those jocks we went to high school with crap their pants and run. And you never lost heart. You never quit."  
  
It was then that Xander realized a difference he hadn't noticed before. He had always seen love and affection for him when looking into Buffy's eyes. Now he saw something else, something just as important: respect. She looked at him as an equal now.  
  
"Thanks," he said, meaning it. "Maybe that's why I've learned to have faith in myself."  
  
Buffy put her arm around him in a mock guy-buddy, chummy gesture. "Ah, saving the world does that for you. Take it from one who knows."  
  
He pondered this. Maybe for the first time. "Saving the world? I wasn't trying to do that. I was just trying to save Willow."  
  
"Well, you certainly tried a novel approach," she responded. "Love. Who woulda thought that would work? And why didn't I think of--? Oh yeah, I forgot. Love and tenderness aren't my style. I'm all about the kicking of the ass."  
  
Now her personal demons were the issue. He tried to reassure her. "None of us have ever doubted your ability to love, Buffy."  
  
She looked at him doubtfully, then changed the subject. "So what about Willow, anyway? Fill me in."  
  
He took a deep breath before tackling this one. "You know what worries me? The rest of us were trying to deal, to put last year behind us. She wasn't. Just sitting in that room over at my apartment. Staring blankly."  
  
He thought back to that horrible Summer. Willow, withdrawn, living in some world no one else could see, barely eating. Was it some kind of paradise she imagined, where she and Tara lived, untouched by tragedy or bullets or Warren or anything? Or was it a hell, where she relived the death over and over, and her reaction to it. Where she was tormented by Dark Willow, and all the things she'd said and done to her friends, to herself? Willow had never said, and Xander had never asked.  
  
"Well, Giles said she's going off to some house in the woods," said Buffy, bringing him mercifully back into the present. "Something about some powerful witch training her on using magic responsibly."  
  
"And she agreed to go," Xander replied. "That's progress, I guess. But did you hear who arranged it?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Amy. In fact, it's Amy's grandmother they're going to see."  
  
Buffy wasn't thrilled. "Enabler Amy?"  
  
"The very same. Supposedly, she's decided to kick, too. Or at least find more constructive magical outlets."  
  
Amy. When Willow had finally managed to de-rat Amy Madison after three years, the young witch had seemed remarkably unaffected. But soon Amy was encouraging Willow to abuse magic. It was Amy who had taken her to Rack's.  
  
"I don't like it, though. Can Willow really get over going nuts by hanging out with someone who's...?"  
  
"Gone nuts?" Buffy finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy contemplated Amy's strange existence for a moment.  
  
"Must have been all that running on the wheel, never getting anywhere."  
  
Xander gave her a funny look. Wasn't he supposed to be the one with the inappropriately timed semi-humorous lines?  
  
A thought occurred to Buffy. "Wait a minute. Mom's side?"  
  
"Oh yes," Xander confirmed. "The woman who gave birth to that witch that tried to banish you to the cornfield back in tenth grade."  
  
Boy, didn't that take Buffy back? Catherine Madison had stolen Amy's body and tried to reclaim her lost youth. She'd been willing to murder and maim to relive her glory as...a cheerleader. Aim high. In the end, Catherine had cast a spell to ban Buffy forever to, as they say in the wrestling business, 'parts unknown.' But it had failed. Buffy had managed to get a mirror between herself and Amy's mom, and Catherine had wound up...? Well, actually, they'd never found out where Catherine had wound up.  
  
"Amy says her grandma's a good witch, though," Xander continued, sounding like a man trying to convince himself. "I just wish I knew what was going on with them. They should be getting there about now."  
  
But at that moment, if they could have peeked into the mind of Willow Rosenberg, they would have seen that she was far from there, or anywhere else that made sense.  
  
In fact, Willow was lying out in the sun on a very hot summer day. She was wearing a pink and yellow bikini (you're welcome, fans) and lying on a beach towel out in her parents' yard, as if she had never moved out. She raised up as if from a dream. She must have been asleep, she reasoned. She looked around, a little confused. She gazed at the trees beyond a nearby yard. A large black bird was perched atop the tallest one. It looked like a vulture. It was staring at her.  
  
She looked next door. Everything normal. A girl even younger than Dawn was coming back from the mailbox, walking toward her house. But further down the street, there was something else. Something that didn't quite belong.  
  
Neither do you, a voice inside told Willow, but she ignored it. Willow strained to make out the shape. It started to become clearer. It was a man, standing near the end of the street, next to the stop sign. A man, or maybe a woman. From this distance, she couldn't tell.  
  
The air began to turn misty and it grew inexplicably darker outside. The girl next door had gone in. The figure at the end of the street wore a long brown coat of some sort. No, not a coat. More like a cape. A hood covered the face. Wait. Wasn't it Summer?  
  
A look back across Willow's street revealed dark clouds coming over the trees. The wind was blowing hard now. This cloud had come up impossibly fast. Everything was different. But the vulture was still there.  
  
The vulture seemed to be closer to her, although neither of them had moved. It's eyes opened. They were red, like digital lights. It's mouth opened with a shriek.  
  
She looked back down the street. The shape at the stop sign began to stalk toward her, not running, but with the purposeful gait of a Jason Voorhees or Michael Myers. Rain began to pour, making visibility low.  
  
Scared, Willow stood up to run, but when she turned around, her house was no longer there. Instead, there was a misty forest. She ran into it, through some trees. Looking back frantically, she could see nothing but rain, blown into her face by the strong wind. No hooded figure following. But it was still back there. She could feel it. In the midst of the trees, she came upon a fairy-tale house. A mansion that slightly resembled a castle. She went to open its door, but it opened on its own before she could reach it. Willow looked inside, shocked at what she saw. TARA.  
  
"There you are," Tara greeted her, as if finding a lost Miss Kitty Fantastico. "Come in."  
  
Willow turned around, still upset and confused, then back to Tara. Somehow, this didn't fit, but Willow couldn't quite remember why. Wasn't Tara--? No, don't think about it. You might remember something you want to forget.  
  
"There's a-" Willow started, but Tara is already aware.  
  
"Oh, I-I know," Tara assured in her characteristic stutter. "But you'll be safe here." Her look was comforting to Willow. She might be completely bewildered, but Tara seemed to have things under control.  
  
Willow didn't question Tara. She just came inside and Tara closed the door behind her.  
  
Reluctantly, Willow started to adjust to this world. Memories crept-(your shirt)-back.  
  
"Baby...?" Willow implored sadly. Denial was nice while it lasted, but deep down she knew this couldn't be real. Tara was...  
  
Tara smiled sadly at her, as if reading her mind. "Yes, this is a dream, Sweetie, but that doesn't mean it isn't real. I can still protect you. I want you to always remember that."  
  
"You can protect me?"  
  
"Yes," Tara nodded. "It'll be hard and confusing. There'll be trials. And a sorceress, and a girl, and a snake..."  
  
"Like a fairy tale?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, kinda like that. Except real."  
  
Willow tried to process Tara's cryptic responses as she looked past Tara at the huge dark living room behind her. There were stairs that went up, seemingly forever. It was a vast place. The kind of place that could swallow you. Where you could be lost for days. Where no one could find you. A scary thought. Or maybe a blissful one.  
  
"I would show you more, but there isn't time. You're almost there," Tara said, going over to look out the window. She must have seen what she needed to see, for she looked satisfied as she turned back to Willow.  
  
"You can go home now," she told Willow. "No one's really out there."  
  
Willow looked for herself. She still saw the misty forest and the rain, not her sunny front yard. Tara must have been mistaken. Either that or they were surveying different realities.  
  
"But that's not my yard."  
  
"Oh, y-yes it is," Tara responded. "It's just a trick. See?"  
  
Tara motioned for Willow to look again. She did so, but this time forest was gone. She could see her parents' yard again. Did Tara do it? Or had she not really seen the forest in the first place?  
  
Tara looked at Willow seriously, lovingly. "I love you, Willow. But I won't say goodbye. Because we will see each other again. Soon."  
  
Willow interpreted this: "I'm going to die," she stated, accepting.  
  
Tara shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that's not what I meant."  
  
Willow had a strange sense of déjà vu at those words. She had this odd feeling that they'd been spoken before, in another dream. But not to her and not by Tara. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was almost sure-  
  
"Just promise me you won't believe in anything except yourself...and me. No matter how things look. No matter what you think is possible."  
  
Willow would have made any promise, and kept it at any cost, to this woman. That's the one thing in this weird reality she was sure of.  
  
"Okay," she whispered. "I promise."  
  
Their eyes held one another. Willow wanted to stay, to fall into the oceans of those eyes and never return, never look back. But she couldn't. And it was almost over, the moment nearly past.  
  
"I'll always be near you," Tara comforted. "And when you need me the most...that's when I'll be there."  
  
Willow didn't follow. "How will I know--?"  
  
"You'll know. Just close your eyes and think of me, and you'll see me."  
  
Willow decided this was as much of an understanding as she was going to get. She opened the door and walked back into the bright sunshine and across the yard, leaving Tara, the misty forest and the old house behind. She saw her own body, lying asleep in the sun. There was never a storm.  
  
She awoke. In a car that was moving down a winding, secluded road. She had been sleeping in the passenger seat. She looked over at her friend Amy Madison, who was driving.  
  
Amy smiled back at her. "Glad you're awake, sleepy witch," she teased. "You missed your turn to drive."  
  
"S-sorry."  
  
"It's okay. We're there now. There's my grandmother's house."  
  
Willow looked out the window as the house came into view amidst the trees. It was the same one from the dream. But then somehow she knew it would be, didn't she?  
  
Amy was oblivious to Willow's worried look as she stopped the car at the iron security gate. The house loomed in the distance behind the gate, and Willow felt a pang of dread in her stomach as she looked up at it. Outside the car, Amy was talking into a phone at the post.  
  
Soon, Amy climbed back in the car and put it back in drive. They pulled down the long driveway and stopped. Moments later, feeling small, Willow joined the other witch in walking from the car up to the door and inside. She felt as if the house had swallowed her.  
  
Agatha Allen, Amy's grandmother, greeted them in the doorway, smiling.  
  
"Hello, honey. Give your grandmother a hug. It's been years since she's had one."  
  
She hugged Amy, and Willow felt a measure of relief. This lady wasn't that scary after all. Maybe dreams were just that. I'm not a Slayer, after all, she thought. It's just Buffy's dreams that mean something, right?  
  
"Sorry, Grandma," Amy apologized. "But you know how Mom was. And then I was- "  
  
"A rat," Agatha finished. "Yes, I heard about that."  
  
The old lady's face turned regretful. "Your mother was my greatest failing. But now I have another chance."  
  
Amy smiled proudly, but Agatha wasn't looking at her. She was looking at Willow.  
  
"So you're the Willow Rosenberg," Agatha addressed her.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the. Certainly a, though," Willow responded, self- consciously. This was Season 1-4 Willow here. She was small and young again in the presence of Agatha Allen.  
  
"Now, no need to be modest. I heard you almost destroyed the world."  
  
"Grandma!" Amy exclaimed, shocked.  
  
Willow looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"Just getting that awkward stage out of the way," Agatha continued, offering no apology. "The thing that everybody was scared would be brought up. Now it's up."  
  
Willow was still staring down, and Agatha bent to look her in the eye.  
  
"Deal with it. We're not here to dwell on the past," she said, looking back and forth at both girls. "No Satanic temples, no rats. This is about the future. I have a feeling it's going to be a good one. So welcome to my home, Willow Rosenberg," she exclaimed. "You girls...you make me feel..." She looked at Amy, "...young..." at Willow. "...and powerful again."  
  
Willow felt that uncomfortable sensation again. Agatha was looking at her like Rack had when they first met. Like something juicy.  
  
"Let me show you to your rooms."  
  
A short time later, back in Sunnydale, Rupert Giles was instructing Dawn Summers in self-defense, or in her case, maybe it was offense. As Dawn punched and kicked the heavy bag in the training room of the Magic Box, Giles discovered it reminded him of an earlier time, when he'd had many such sessions with the teen's older sister.  
  
Inside the commercial portion of the store, his pretty demon employee, Anya, shuffled inventory items. Anya heard someone enter through the front door and she spoke before looking up to see who it was.  
  
"Sorry, we're clos-oh, it's you," she said, registering slight shock.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," replied Xander Harris, his voice revealing that he wasn't sure what kind of reception to expect. "I just came to see how you were getting along."  
  
"Well, I would answer you sincerely," Anya began with some irritation, "but I'm pretty certain this is one of those situations in which I am expected to lie and say whatever will be the least troublesome for the other person. So, to be polite, I'm fine."  
  
"If I wanted polite, I wouldn't have even come to see - well now, that's just coming out all foolspeak."  
  
"Your native tongue," she couldn't resist. "So how is Willow?"  
  
Xander wasn't fooled by the question. Anya could care less how Willow was. In fact, it was more of an accusation, wasn't it? The implication being that Xander had spent so much of his Summer with Willow, and none of it on his knees, where he belonged, begging Anya's forgiveness. But he answered the question as if were a serious one.  
  
"About the same. But there's hope. She's taken some sort of sabbatical...with Amy."  
  
"The rat? That should be therapeutic," Anya quipped.  
  
"Yeah, I have misgivings about that, too," Xander admitted. "So do Giles and Buffy. But we're glad to see she's at least being proactive."  
  
Anya nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm so glad she's trying to get better. After all, we must love and accept Willow unconditionally. I mean, what's a little murder and mayhem if someone's been your friend since-"  
  
"You're STILL jealous of Willow?" Xander asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you could still envy her after what she's been through. You know, it's pointless to wish tragedy on Willow. She's already been hurt as much as anyone can be. She was almost destroyed."  
  
"I was almost destroyed, Xander!" Anya shouted. "And YOU were! And Buffy and Dawn and Giles. My shop! Willow was the DESTROYER!"  
  
"That wasn't really Willow-"  
  
She knew someone was going to say that. Now she blows her top for real. "Is THAT what you're telling yourself? Is that the official Scooby Party line? It wasn't really Willow? God! It most certainly WAS her, Xander. You're being an idiot if you won't let yourself see it."  
  
Tired, Xander tried to explain, though he figured it was a hopeless cause. "You don't understand-"  
  
"Yes, I do understand," she corrected, cutting him off again. "She's human and your friend, therefore if she does evil, then it's not really her. I, on the other hand, am a demon, so even if do good, it doesn't count. I'm starting to understand really well, Xander!"  
  
And that was the root of the problem, after all. As usual, Anya had forced painful honesty to the forefront. There had been reasons they hadn't gotten married, but wasn't that the main one? The one all others stemmed from? Anya was beautiful, Anya was sexy, Anya was fun and exciting, and Anya had loved Xander Harris more than any woman ever had. But Anya was also a demon. And Xander Harris didn't trust demons, no matter what they looked like.  
  
"That's not they way I think of you, Anya," Xander told her, trying to argue against the thoughts in his own head. "Stop putting words in my mouth."  
  
"Just answer me this, then. And I need the truth this time," Anya challenged, calmer. "When we were together, were you settling? Did you ever wish you were with Buffy or Willow instead?"  
  
Xander thought about it. He searched his heart and came up with an honest answer, one she deserved to hear. Xander walked over to her, meeting her face to face, looking her in the eyes, taking both of her hands in his.  
  
"Anya, I swear to you that every minute I spent with you, I was with the one person on this earth I most wanted to be with. And I won't ever regret a single one of those minutes."  
  
She was touched, threatening to tear up. It was the truth, and she knew it. The ending may have been messy, but for nearly three years, he'd given her his best. Whatever happened now, she was relieved at least to know that. He'd loved her. But...  
  
"But you didn't believe in me," she realized sadly. It must have been that.  
  
"Oh, I did, Anya. I did," he promised. "I just didn't believe in me."  
  
"I did. I believed in you. But you hurt me."  
  
Now it came. The overwhelming guilt he knew he couldn't keep down for long. "Ahn..." This was too painful. Why couldn't she just let it be?  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot," she said sarcastically. "Humans hate honesty at a time like this."  
  
He considered, and on this rare occasion, decided her way was right. "You're right. Maybe now's the time for honesty."  
  
Suddenly, she wasn't so sure that was what she wanted, after all. That look. He was going to say something bad, wasn't he?  
  
"Okay, Xander," she started shakily. "What do want to say...honestly?"  
  
He chose his words carefully, deliberately. This was not the time to lapse back into foolspeak.  
  
"I know without a doubt our love was real, Anya. More real than anything in my whole life."  
  
But?...It was coming and she closed her eyes against it.  
  
"But I don't know if we can get that back. Or if we should," he added.  
  
Silence. She tried to compose herself. It appeared to be ending, spiraling down the toilet with unforeseen swiftness, and she wanted to preserve some dignity. She wanted it to be mutual, not just a dumping.  
  
"I still love you, Xander. But I hate you, too, in an approximately equal measure."  
  
It was the best counter-punch she could muster against this man who had become her world. A world that was crumbling and burning before her.  
  
"Well, I don't hate you," Xander responded with a sad laugh. "But I don't think I'm in love with you anymore, either."  
  
Anya turned around to hide her tears. That was the most devastating thing he could have said.  
  
"But I'm sorry. I wish I could take back all the hurt I've caused you."  
  
Her back remained turned to him as she leaned against the Magic Box's counter, choking back sobs. He realized her position, and decided to leave quietly, sparing her dignity.  
  
He made it to the door, and she heard the bell jingle as it opened. She turned around, despite showing him her tears.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
He turned back to her.  
  
"Thanks for saving the world." She offered a sad smile through the tears.  
  
Xander looked into her face and saw pride there: pride in him.  
  
"I had to," he said. "You were in it."  
  
Then mercifully he left, and she broke down into the sobs she'd been holding back.  
  
Outside the door of the Magic Box, Xander could hear her crying inside. He winced at the thought of causing her more pain and his inability to do anything for it. But he couldn't. Not without making more promises that would only lead to greater hurt in the future. The pain was inevitable. There was no going back.  
  
Inside, Anya heard Dawn coming out of the back room, sweating after her workout. Anya turned back to some paperwork in the store, not wanting to let on how upset she was. Quickly, she erected a cheerful façade in preparation for what she figured would be the usual small talk with the youngest Summers.  
  
"Hello, Dawn," she opened, trying to sound as okay as she could. "How was your session?"  
  
"Great," enthused Dawn. "I kicked hella ass, as usual."  
  
"That's nice. I haven't heard hella in years."  
  
"Heard it on South Park," Dawn explained, and other thoughts came to mind.  
  
Kyle's mom is a big fat bitch she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide-  
  
"Among other things," she added. "Was somebody here? I thought I heard you talking to someone."  
  
"Uh, it was just a customer," Anya lied, poorly.  
  
Dawn frowned. "Isn't it past closing time?"  
  
Anya came back falsely perky. "Yes, but you know me. I never pass up a chance at revenue."  
  
Dawn looked at her skeptically, noticing for the first time the redness in her eyes. But wisely (yeah, I'm as shocked as you), she said nothing. Instead, she changed the subject.  
  
"My training with Giles is going great. I feel just like Buffy must have all those years ago."  
  
Dawn sat down in one of the chairs and got pensive. She decided to bring up the thing that had been weighing on her mind.  
  
"I'm afraid he's thinking about going back to England again," she spilled. "All he'll say when I mention the future is 'we'll see.' He doesn't seem to be making any plans that have to do with, you know, here. And he's acting restless."  
  
"Well, Buffy's getting back to her spunky little self," Anya reasoned. "I guess he figures." she trailed off.  
  
"I don't want him to go," Dawn blurted. "He kinda feels like my Watcher now, too." A dumbass idea occurred. "Do you think if I made a wish that he wouldn't go away, you could-?"  
  
Anya looked at her incredulously. "Have you already forgotten your sister's marathon birthday party?"  
  
That brought Dawn back to earth. "Oh yeah. Well, I just meant the country, not the house," she added weakly.  
  
"I've learned my lesson, Dawn," Anya pronounced. "The last wish I granted caused an evil Willow to show up. And you know as well as I do how bad those can be."  
  
It's time you went back to being a little energy ball.  
  
"I'll say," Dawn shuddered. "You know, the rest of them just want to sweep all that under the rug like nothing ever happened. Well, I can't. I can't forget how she said everybody'd be better off if I just went back to being a little green ball of energy."  
  
Even Anya was surprised at that level of malice from Willow. "She said that?"  
  
"Yeah," Dawn nodded. "She said that. And then she tried to make it happen."  
  
Anya could feel the hurt coming through in Dawn's words. She'd loved Willow. Thought Willow had loved her. What a torture it must have been when Willow had mocked her, tried to hurt her, to erase her. Wait. Is this empathy?  
  
"Well, I know as well as anyone how the desire for vengeance can consume you," Anya tried to explain.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Dawn sat quietly for a beat. She was ready to change the subject. "Speaking of vengeance, I'm surprised you passed it up after that wedding fiasco. Well, I know there was that thing with Spike, but I kinda expected Xander's nutsack to blow up or something," she joked.  
  
Anya looked thoughtfully into space. Now, there was an idea. "No, Dawn. Castration won't heal a broken heart," she said deadpan. "However deserved and entertaining it can sometimes be. And anyway, I've decided vengeance is overrated. I got my chance to hurt Xander back."  
  
She shook her head against the images that came. She and Spike in the Magic Box. Xander finding out. That nasty little scene with herself, Buffy, Spike and Xander outside the building.  
  
"It didn't feel nearly as good as I thought it would." That was an understatement.  
  
Dawn considered Anya's situation. "A vengeance demon who thinks vengeance is overrated. What a crisis of faith that must be," she smiled.  
  
Giles entered the front of the shop and Dawn abruptly arose to leave.  
  
"Oh, well, gotta book. Bye, Giles!"  
  
Anya wondered why Dawn was suddenly in such a hurry. Dawn leaned over to her before leaving. "Talk him into staying," she whispered confidentially.  
  
Anya smiled back.  
  
"Goodbye, Dawn," said Giles. "Excellent progress today."  
  
Dawn smiled at him, murmured 'thanks' and exited.  
  
Giles and Anya stood there a minute to a soundtrack of loud, awkward silence. Finally, Anya broke it.  
  
"So, Giles. Don't leave!"  
  
He tried to catch up to a conversation that had already left him at the gate. "I-I beg your pardon?"  
  
Her face showed slight frustration. "Oh, I'm no good with subtlety. Dawn's afraid you're going to leave town. She wants you to stay. She said for me to talk you into it. How'm I doing?"  
  
Giles chuckled softly. "Wonderfully, Anya. Nice segue, incidentally."  
  
"Thanks," Anya said with a big smile. That was a compliment, wasn't it?  
  
"What makes her think I'm leaving?" he asked. "I didn't say that."  
  
"So you're not going back to England?"  
  
"I didn't say that, either," he frowned. "I suppose I will at some point."  
  
So is he leaving or not? Anya wondered. "When is some point? Is it when Buffy is in the Slayer retirement home and Dawn is married with two-point- four energy blobs and Xander is...sitting around by himself, and I'm...sitting around by myself, or is it...?  
  
"It may be sooner than that," he clarified.  
  
Anya looked disappointed. "Why?"  
  
"For the same reasons as before," Giles tried to explain.  
  
"But nobody ever really understood those reasons," Anya pointed out. "And you saw how things fell apart without you."  
  
Giles considered this. Things had fallen apart without him, and at an alarming rate. That much wasn't debatable.  
  
"Yes, but that was because no one was willing to accept responsibility," he argued. "Least of all Buffy. But I believe that is changing. Anyway, I thought you would want me to go. As I recall, last year you were practically ushering me through the door."  
  
Anya was a little embarrassed at that being brought up. "That was then," she explained. "I was being narrow-minded and self- centered. Which seemed perfectly reasonable at the time."  
  
He couldn't help but smile. "You seem to have changed a lot. I've seen the difference. Especially when I was injured. You've matured so much."  
  
Anya couldn't help but smile back a little at this. She tried on modesty, to see if it fit. "Well, it was about time, I figured. After several thousand years, you know. Even a vengeance demon has to grow up sometime."  
  
Her shoulders did that little bounce. Giles was bringing her out of it.  
  
"Perhaps your demon status is only a technicality," he proposed. "What you do with that power is what's important. You haven't really been a demon for quite a while now, Anya. And you should be very proud of the woman you're becoming."  
  
Now Anya was blushing like Fred.  
  
"Wow. I'm not used to people saying nice things like that to me. Unless it's someone who's expecting to have sex with me. You aren't expecting to have sex with me, are you?"  
  
"Heavens, no, Anya! All I-"  
  
"That was a joke, Giles."  
  
Giles relaxed, a little embarrassed. He'd just underestimated her again.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I must be going. I'll be assembling the entire group here later tonight. There's a matter of urgency I have to bring before you all."  
  
"Okay. See you then..." she responded, still touched by his kindness. "And thanks for what you said."  
  
He studied her and felt a surprising wave of empathy. "Of course."  
  
He turned and opened the door, but her voice stopped him on his way out. "Don't leave, Rupert," she repeated, this time quietly and with sincerity.  
  
He just studied her face, thinking.  
  
Fadeout.  
  
  
  
ACT II  
  
It was night, and the whole gang was assembled inside the Magic Box. Anya, Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Xander. Giles stood, the others sat at the table.  
  
"I assume you all have some idea why I summoned you here," Giles began.  
  
Xander launched into wise-crack voice. "Well, Giles, we have alcohol in the fridge, several attractive people of both sexes, and I'm pretty sure I've seen some playing cards and a Twister board around here somewhere, so do I even have to state the obvious?" He eyed Giles with an exaggerated knowing look. Grins all around.  
  
"Maybe next time, Xander."  
  
"The child murders?" Buffy guessed.  
  
"Oh well, there's that," Xander reasoned absently. Then, huh? "Wait, what child murders?"  
  
I've got their attention now at least, Giles thought. "Last night two young children were found slaughtered. The police have virtually no leads, but it sounds similar to the murder of the little boy a few days ago."  
  
"His brother's in my class," Dawn said. "I don't know him very well, but they say he's taking it really hard. I think he was with him when it happened."  
  
"He was?" Giles asked. "Then he must have seen the killer."  
  
"He told some kind of tale, but nobody believed it," Dawn added. "I heard it was pretty wild. They said he was delusional and in shock and must have imagined some of it."  
  
Ain't that what they always say?  
  
"I need you to talk to him, Dawn," Giles urged. "Find out what he saw."  
  
"Okay. That'll be easy enough," she said, smiling at something she'd just thought of. "He's always staring at my legs, so I'm sure he'll-"  
  
"Wear lots of clothes when you talk to him, Dawn," Buffy interjected.  
  
"Sure thing," Dawn smiled. Damn, it was cool to be the sex symbol for once. "But why children?"  
  
"Oh, lots of ritual sacrifices involve the slaughtering of young children. It's probably just one of those," Anya theorized, in an off-hand, uncaring way.  
  
They looked dismayed at her lack of concern. She catches it. Oops.  
  
"O-okay," Dawn recovered. "So you want me to talk to Alex and find out what's doing this so we can stop it? Check."  
  
"Yes, we must stop this evil demonic killer before more precious small humans die!" Anya loudly overcompensated.  
  
They all gave her another WTF? look.  
  
"What? I'm being empathetic!" she insisted. Geez, what did they want?  
  
"Not that the deaths of children aren't terrible enough, but I'm afraid they may be a harbinger of something even more dreadful to come," Giles surmised.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.  
  
It was time to let them know the gravity of the situation, Giles figured. "There was a symbol left on the ground near the bodies. Like a calling card. It matches one found at the Glass child's murder scene. Only this time, there are bite marks on the victims. This makes me think a cult of vampires may be involved."  
  
Giles opened one of the old books laid out on the table. The place had already been marked, and he quickly flipped to it.  
  
"Although it's not an exact match, I believe I've identified the symbol."  
  
Giles held up the page for all to see. Next, he held the newspaper up, with the Glass kid's death as the large, bold headline. Monsters not involved, announced the sub-header. There was also an artist's rendering of the symbol. It sort of looked like a dragon.  
  
"Okay, what does the symbol mean?" asked Buffy, afraid Giles was going somewhere end-of-the-worldy with this. Nothing else got him this excited. Unless you counted the Bay City Rollers.  
  
"It was used to identify a being known as Mabus," Giles continued. "His name has appeared occasionally in ancient writings over the past few centuries, although the tales are mostly legend. There is no compelling evidence that he even existed at all."  
  
"Maybe he didn't," Buffy added, hopefully. "Maybe this vampire cult just needed a symbol and adopted his."  
  
"I would like to think you're right," Giles responded. "But something else has come to light that makes me take the Mabus legend more seriously. He also features prominently in the writings of Nostradamus."  
  
"The guy who predicted the end of the world?" Xander asked.  
  
"The same," answered Giles. "Nostradamus was a French seer with an amazing track record. He named Mabus his third antichrist. The first two were Napoleon and Hitler, and they both came to pass."  
  
Another more optimistic possibility occurred to Buffy. "So, does that mean he's human, since they were?"  
  
"It's possible he will appear as a man," Giles considered. "but he will likely be possessed by a demon. I have come to recognize some unsettling similarities between the writings referring to Mabus and an unnamed threat discussed in the Codex. And if I'm correct, then Mabus' time may have arrived."  
  
"What makes you think?" Dawn asked.  
  
"The Codex says that 'in the days of the Reborn, the Formless Evil, the thing that should not be, but is, shall return to claim its source."  
  
"Reborn? Is that a reference to Buffy being brought back from the dead?" Xander guessed.  
  
"Yes, I believe so," Giles agreed. "That is what drew me to the passage. But there's more. The Codex goes on to describe some event called the Transfiguration. Somehow, the acquisition of this 'source' will allow this being to perform this Transfiguration, although there is no discussion of what it entails."  
  
"And why do you think this has anything to do with this Mabus character?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Because the same symbol appears in the Codex, connected with the Formless One."  
  
She thought about this. Unfortunately, Giles was right. This was too much for coincidence. Well, Buffy was a woman of action. Time to move on to the battle plan.  
  
"Let me guess. When he performs the Transmutation-" "Transfiguration." "-Whatever. This is not of the good, right?"  
  
"According to all my resources, it will make him God," Giles announced gravely.  
  
"A god? Like Glory?" Buffy asked misunderstanding. "Great. I had to die to stop her. I'm not the Catwoman, Giles. I'm gonna run of out lives here pretty soon."  
  
"Not 'god' with a small g, Buffy. 'God' with a big G."  
  
Xander tried to get some clarification on this. "As in 'Let there be light?'" he asked.  
  
Giles shook his head. "As in 'Let there be darkness.' Eternally. And suffering and pain. If Mabus completes his Transfiguration, it will mean the end of the world as we understand it. And the beginning of the world as he wants it to be. Which is not a world I wish to live in. But at least we have a little to go on," he added hopefully. "We have the coordinates of the source's location, as well as a description of the setting in which he will first encounter it."  
  
"Bet I won't need three guesses to figure out which town it's in," Xander predicted.  
  
"One should suffice," said Giles.  
  
Xander leaned back in his chair, completely unsurprised at how bad things sucked once again. "At least when you live on a Hellmouth, you never have to travel to an 'away' apocalypse," he said.  
  
"Get to the important part," Dawn implored. "How do we stop it?"  
  
"To perform his ritual, Mabus must first gain possession of this 'energy source,' within which his power is stored," Giles explained. "He will then siphon the source's energy and use it to become omnipotent."  
  
That wasn't what Anya was listening to hear. "I think I missed the stopping it part. I'm sure it was in there somewhere."  
  
Giles prepared himself to say the next part. The part he didn't want to tell them. "According to the Codex, we won't."  
  
Silence descended on the Magic Box for a few moments as dread sank in and settled.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy leaned over the table, her fingers stabbing excitedly in Giles' direction. "But the Codex has been wrong before-sort of."  
  
"Yes!" Xander exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Like when it said Buffy was going to be killed by the Master!" Oh yeah, I forgot, she was. "Well, technically, she was, but after I revived her, she went on to slay him," he remembered, hopefully.  
  
"I agree, Xander," said Giles, without matching the younger man's optimism. "We might as well proceed with the assumption that there is still some hope of stopping him. Our best course of action would be to prevent Mabus from acquiring this source."  
  
Buffy mentally went over her options. They weren't good ones. "So all I have to do is find some object I won't recognize and keep it away from a creature that I won't be able to identify?" she asked snarkily.  
  
"Well.y-yes," Giles agreed, embarrassed at his inability to come up with more.  
  
"I'll get right on it," Buffy responded. You do the best you can with what you've got. Buffy's mastered this technique over the years.  
  
They all started to get up and leave.  
  
"Maybe I'll be able to help with the 'what the creature looks like' part," Dawn said. "I'll talk to Alex Glass tomorrow at school."  
  
"I'll give you a ride," Xander offered.  
  
"Wear lots of clothes!" Buffy charged, suddenly remembering what she'd heard earlier about Alex Glass and what he liked to look at.  
  
Anya came over and whispered privately to Dawn, "I'm not ready for the world to end. Wear a thong."  
  
Dawn laughed.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to Buffy, and she voiced it to Giles. "Oh, didn't you say it tells us the setting where this Mabus will find his source? Well, since we don't know what it looks like, maybe we can just wait for him to show up looking for it."  
  
"I'm afraid that might be our only recourse," Giles reluctantly agreed. "But you won't enjoy waiting for him there."  
  
But before we find out what he meant by that statement, we must rejoin Dawn Summers the following afternoon. She was coming out of the high school, carrying her books. She saw her target, Alex Glass, and hurried over to him. She wore a short skirt for maximum effect on poor Dawn-struck Alex.  
  
"Hey-it's Alex, right?"  
  
He turned, startled. "Uh, yeah." He looked surprised she was talking to him. Like he half expected this was a part of some embarrassing set-up to make him look foolish.  
  
"Um, I want to talk to you," she continued.  
  
"Okay. About what?"  
  
"Well, it's hard for me to say," she said, trying to think of a way to ease him into a discussion about his brother's murder with a virtual stranger. Hey, look at my legs, baby. And by the way, could you tell me about that thing that ripped up Benny?  
  
He looked at her expectantly. Hard for her to say? Wasn't that the kind of thing a girl said when she was about to admit a crush? And didn't she look nervous? Was this possible?  
  
"Well, hey, just go ahead. I mean, you can say anything to me." That was stupid. Don't be overeager, Alex. Act like this has happened before...even though it hasn't. "Well, what I meant was-"  
  
"It's about your brother."  
  
The pin pierced the proverbial balloon with a nearly audible pop.  
  
Dawn saw that Alex looked disappointed. And a little pissed. He was hoping for something else, clearly. And she had kinda known he would. Counted on it, even. Now she had to try to recover. She'd started this out wrong.  
  
"Oh. I should have known," he said bitterly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. How many times do I have to say it? I told the truth and nobody believes me!"  
  
"I'll believe you," she assured him.  
  
"Why would you believe me?"  
  
She thought about how to go about this. Deception hadn't worked. Let's go with honesty. "Let's just say I'm pretty hard to surprise. I know about this town, and I've seen a lot of things."  
  
"This town," he began, with the resignation of a kid who'd been forced into adulthood too fast. "Yeah. There's always been something weird about this place. But this...this was..."  
  
"Was what, Alex?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" he dismissed. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because somebody needs to do something about it. And I might know somebody who can."  
  
Alex studied her, trying to size up her credibility. "Okay. Here it is. Take it or leave it," he offered flatly, not sure why he had any confidence in this girl, who seconds ago was just some hot-looking babe, a little out of the reach of guys like him, and had become, in two sentences...what? Someone of substance? Someone who could offer hope? Just maybe?  
  
"We were walking and Benny was just a few steps behind me," he said, calling upon images he'd rather bury forever. "I'm supposed to keep him close, especially after dark. Because even though the grown-ups never talk about it, I think deep down they know something's wrong in Sunnydale, too. You know?"  
  
He looked up to see Dawn nodding. Yeah, she got it. Lots of kids did. The denial ran much deeper in the adults. If they saw something that didn't fit into the world they'd conceptualized, they'd just turn their heads, duck inside their homes, and go back to reading their sanitized newspapers and watching their dumbed-down, highly-rated television programs about caring doctors, jaded cops and divorced fathers. They didn't try to explain away the high mortality rate in Sunnydale to runaways, the hot weather making people crazy, or any other flimsy excuse like you might think. No. They just didn't talk about it at all.  
  
"And anyway, he turned back because there was a dog," Alex continued. "Benny loved animals.and somehow I think it knew that. I think it was reading his mind."  
  
Alex's lip was quivering now. This was hard for him, and Dawn took his hand reassuringly.  
  
"It was hurt, and he went over to help it...but then it changed."  
  
"Changed?" Dawn asked. "How?"  
  
He searched for the words to describe it, but none came. None that were satisfactory. How to describe the unthinkable?  
  
"It changed into something else. Something that wasn't a dog at all. Wasn't anything I'd ever seen before," was the best he could do. His face evinced anguish at the memory. "I told him not to touch it," he insisted, as if still trying to convince himself that he hadn't been partially responsible. That he'd done all he could to protect Benny. "but he was too close, and it touched him. It was like it was cutting him and burning him at the same time."  
  
Dawn was thrown by that. This had turned out to be an even weirder story than she was anticipating. She had been expecting him to try to shock her with a tale of some vampire cult. Which, of course, wouldn't have shocked her at all. But even she hadn't been ready for the tale he'd told.  
  
"And what do you think it was?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. It was like a combination of things...or people...or...I dunno," he admitted. He raised his head and looked up at her again, anger taking over now, clenching his fists. "But I want to kill it. Somehow, I want to pay it back."  
  
There were no pentagrams or Wiccan symbols present. Just three women, sitting on a barren floor. Amy and Willow faced Agatha in a spacious living room in the elder sorceress's home. Everyone was quiet, concentrating. Amy and Willow were tired, having had a full day of Agatha's challenging tasks in the proper uses of magic. There had been much frustration, but much accomplishment, as well. Agatha sensed that the time to close the session was near, but she had one final lesson to impart. In fact, though neither of the girls would realize it, this final lesson was the only one of the day's activities Agatha truly deemed important.  
  
"I think I should lighten the mood. Maybe tell you girls a story," Agatha announced, as if the idea had just occurred to her. "This is a story about hope. Or maybe it's about despair. I used to think I knew which, but now I can't be sure. This story is true. I know because I made it up myself and I'm no liar."  
  
As Amy and Willow looked at each other curiously, the world around them dissolved. Their surroundings were replaced by swirling mists. Agatha's hands reached below her, into what should have been the floor, emerging with: A PICTURE BOOK. The title was STRAWBERRY, and it had a pretty red-haired girl on the cover. She turned a few pages and held the book out to the two younger women.  
  
"A long time ago in another dimension much like our own, there was a beautiful princess..." Agatha began.  
  
She held the book open to the first two pages of the story. Amy and Willow looked at the illustrations. The Princess was drawn to look a lot like Buffy, Willow noticed. She was dressed as a knight, however, and was shown battling a great dragon. Others were with her: a handsome man wearing glasses, dressed like Merlin the Magician. There was a teenage boy and a teenage girl. There was also a young man dressed as a jester, and another all in black with blonde hair. A witch was also present, with red hair and a scarlet robe. Most of them looked unsettlingly familiar.  
  
"But don't think this is your ordinary story," assured Agatha. "Oh, no. This princess needed no knights to save her. In fact, she was the greatest warrior in her kingdom. She fought off invading armies and slew beasts. But one day, she angered even the gods themselves..."  
  
She showed them another illustration. The Princess was facing off against an angry disembodied head in the sky. It looked to Willow like Glory.  
  
"And the brave Princess defeated the evil goddess," Agatha said, turning a couple of pages at once, skipping over material she apparently considered extraneous. "but the victory came with a price, as the princess herself died in the effort."  
  
Next page: The Princess was drawn lying amidst wreckage, her friends all crying around her. It looked just like the scene at the foot of Glory's tower when they'd found Buffy's lifeless body, except for the medieval costumes.  
  
"And the entire kingdom mourned for her," Agatha sadly intoned. "But there were some who decided mourning wasn't enough. The Fool, who was really no fool at all, and his friend The Witch, whose name was Strawberry, decided to bargain with the Fates for the Princess' return."  
  
Another page. Now there were three people sitting around a wooden table, discussing something. Strawberry held a cat, stroking it. The Fool was there, as well. Next to him was a creature that looked a lot like Anya, except she was veiny, more like Anyanka.  
  
"But of course whenever one does business with the Fates, there is a price to be paid," Agatha warned.  
  
She turned another page in the fairy tale book. Willow leaned in to examine it closely. Strawberry looked to the sky, holding out her arms, as if offering to the heavens. She was standing in a pasture filled with cows, horses, goats, chickens and other assorted animals.  
  
"Strawberry offered the gods their choice of her finest animals as a sacrifice," Agatha explained. "She asked them which they wanted. She would butcher any of them if it would bring back The Princess."  
  
She turned the page again. Everyone was jubilant, standing around the Princess's death-bed. The Princess had awakened. The people were all laughing and smiling (except the Princess herself, who only looked confused). Agatha continued her narrative.  
  
"The gods answered her prayer even before she had finished praying it-"  
  
Willow's mind flashed immediately back to the Hellions' interruption of her ceremony to return Buffy before she had completed it.  
  
"-and the life flowed back into the body of the Princess. Strawberry was happy and proud at her accomplishment, and the people all hailed her as a hero."  
  
On the following page, the witch was smiling, surveying her animals.  
  
"Then when Strawberry realized that not a single one of her animals was missing, she praised the Goddess for Her kindness and mercy. But then when she returned to her home..."  
  
Agatha turned the page. The girls saw Strawberry crying, holding the cat. "...she found that her pet housecat, the one thing she loved even more than the Princess, even more than life itself, was dead."  
  
Amy's face registered shock that her grandmother would tell this story to Willow. Willow was also stunned, visibly upset and confused, on the verge of tears. Agatha met her eyes, not backing down, her voice quiet, but steady and determined.  
  
"She never considered that the Fates might take away the animal that was least valuable in trade, but most valuable in her heart."  
  
Another page was turned and Strawberry was raging at the sky, power crackling off her. "Now the young Witch cursed the Goddess and the Fates, declaring that she would worship the devil!" said Agatha, her voice growing louder.  
  
On the next page, The Witch was firing lightning bolts and the people were fleeing in terror. A bolt had even struck the Princess, who had fallen, her body smoking and unconscious. The castle was on fire, wreckage everywhere. Fairy-tale Armageddon.  
  
"She grew to resent the Princess, even trying to destroy the very kingdom itself. And she would have succeeded, too. But only the Fool was wise enough to figure out how to stop her, for he was not really a fool at all," Agatha reminded them.  
  
The Fool was drawn kneeling at the Witch's feet, badly injured. Still, he wrapped his arms around her legs in a gesture of love. Strawberry had lost her fury, now looking sad and beaten.  
  
Agatha's wrinkled hands turned the page. Now Willow could see the Fool and The Witch embraced, sobbing together, as she and Xander had done four months earlier.  
  
Agatha closed the book. Here endeth the lesson.  
  
"Grandmother.?" Amy asked, hoping there was some point to this other than cruelty. She had brought her friend here to help her put all this behind her, and now Amy's own grandmother had taunted her with it.  
  
"And what was the point of telling me that story?" Willow demanded angrily. "Are you saying I killed Tara? That she was punished for me bringing back Buffy? Why do you call me the same name Rack did? And where did you get that BOOK?  
  
If she expected direct answers, she was disappointed.  
  
"The point is that magic always has consequences. Always," she repeated emphatically. "You must never forget that. And as far as the book goes..."  
  
Agatha fanned the pages so both girls could see that the story was far from finished. "well, as you can see, there are many more pages," she said with wonderment. "And I have read them all. And tomorrow, I will read more of them to you."  
  
She smiled maternally now, seemingly convinced she had defused the tension in the room. Not so.  
  
"I don't think I want to hear them," Willow muttered.  
  
"Oh, yes you do, child," Agatha disagreed. "The most exciting chapters are yet to be come. There is more love, another beautiful girl, there's also a snake, maybe a mermaid. And lots and lots of magic and triumph. You won't want to miss it."  
  
Agatha decided the book had been sufficiently pimped. Besides, she had a captive audience for it, after all. With more than a little effort, she got up off the floor.  
  
"Well, I must retire for now. When you're my age, you have to go to bed several times a day...and pray you can fall asleep before you need to pee again," she said, lapsing back into Grandma mode again.  
  
The girls got up too, figuring story time must be over. The mists had receded, the room normal again. Amy and Willow exchanged nervous looks. On her way out of the room, Agatha turned back to Willow, as if with an afterthought.  
  
"Did you ever wonder why we so rarely find our happy endings?" she posed. "It's because our expectations seldom resemble reality. And we never realize the important moments of our lives while they are happening, or our greatest gifts when they are offered to us." She paused to allow them to contemplate her words, then continued. "There's a reason for that, too. It's the story of how stories began. I've heard it said that all our lives were planned out in advance. Scripted eons before we were born."  
  
Amy and Willow looked to Agatha, hooked again despite themselves.  
  
"A young angel was dispatched to carry all the pages of all those stories to earth. If she had succeeded in her task, I suspect our lives would have all had storybook endings." Agatha placed a hand on her chin, as if just now considering this.  
  
"But unfortunately, she fell during her descent, and the pages scattered to the winds." Agatha threw her hands outward, as if acting out the action of the story. "She frantically tried to put them back in order, but the pages weren't numbered, for this was before the days of numbers."  
  
Another pregnant pause, then she resumed, this time without the hand gestures, this time with seriousness.  
  
"And she reassembled all the pages, but unfortunately, some of the pages from one story would get mixed up with the pages of another, and vice versa. And some of the characters got merged with others. Who knows which ones, but I get the feeling maybe the beautiful girl in the red cape and the Wicked Witch got mixed together. Maybe the Princess rejected her prince because he looked too much like a demon. Maybe one of the princes got mixed up with the Big Bad Wolf."  
  
Willow wasn't sure about the analogies, but knew they were meant for her, or those she loved. Was she talking about Buffy and Angel?...or Spike? And was Spike the Big Bad Wolf? He called himself the "Big Bad," didn't he? Wolf? Might that be Oz?  
  
Agatha fixed Willow with a disturbing glare, freezing her in mid-thought.  
  
"Yes...I'm quite certain that is what happened," she finished. "Goodnight, girls."  
  
Agatha left a bewildered Amy and Willow as she turned and started up the extended stairway.  
  
Fade to Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT III  
  
Buffy and Dawn waited for Mabus to arrive. It was night. They were standing on what they expected to be the final battlefield, either for themselves or for the thing that would be God. Standing in the midst of discarded appliances, paper products and food. Standing in the trash. The fate of the Universe was about to be decided with the city dump as the backdrop.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said, her nose wrinkling against the aroma of spoiled food. "Your friend Alex's story does sound pretty crazy. Must be true," she reasoned.  
  
"Of course," Dawn agreed brightly, using the Hellmouth logic that had served them well in the past.  
  
"Battle-scarred Sunnydale veterans like us'll believe about anything, I guess," Buffy added.  
  
"Yeah. But why did he have to pick the smelliest place in town for the big confrontation?" Dawn wondered.  
  
"I guess this is where the source is," Buffy assumed. "Anyway, this is just the kind of place those sickening behemoths always hang out. It could have been worse. It could have been the sewer."  
  
"I guess," Dawn shrugged. "Wonder which piece of garbage is the source?"  
  
They surveyed the piles of trash.  
  
"Search me. This has to be the stinkiest apocalypse ever," Buffy observed. "I still can't believe I let you come here to face the hideous cut-and-burn monster. Some well-meaning social worker should hang me from one of those trees over there," Buffy decided, pointing at the woods nearby.  
  
"Buffy, we've been through this," Dawn countered, tired of the endless continuations of this argument. "You said you wanted to show me the world, not hide me away from it. Well, this is our world."  
  
Buffy looked around at the trash dump. "What a depressing thought."  
  
They looked at each other in a moment of bonding. Buffy wasn't a normal girl, and neither was her sister. Not really. That was just the way it is. And at that moment, at least, Buffy was all right with that.  
  
"Y'know, I can see your point," Dawn laughed. "This is the kind of place where you just expect an evil disgusting thing to pop up at any minute."  
  
"Hi, Pet! Had a feeling you might show up here,"  
  
They recognized the voice and the footsteps before they even saw him. At least he knows his cue, Buffy thought briefly. When he emerged from the shadows, into the nightlights of the trash heap, neither of them knew how to react. They were both stunned.  
  
"Spike? You're back??" Dawn shouted, open-mouthed.  
  
Buffy was shocked, too. It was him all right. Looking exactly as she remembered. Short, slicked hair, almost white. Black shirt, black jeans, black duster. (Duster? Something seems wrong about that. Why is that?) Buffy groaned internally. There was so much to sort out with him, but this wasn't the time.  
  
"I so don't have time to deal with you right now, Spike. So whatever you're doing here, do it someplace else."  
  
Spike had never been one to be dismissed easily, but this time he surprised her. "Fair enough. Soon as I take what's mine."  
  
One thing came immediately to mind. She blurted it without thinking. "You already tried that, remember?"  
  
If the words stung, he didn't show it. The trademark cockiness was evident as always. "Always think it's about you, don't you, Slayer?"  
  
"That's because where you're concerned, it always is. I'm serious, Spike. I don't have time."  
  
"Meeting someone? What's he look like?" he baited. "What's his name?"  
  
"Jealous?" Buffy retorted. They'd quickly reverted to the usual routine. Just like she remembered it.  
  
"Are you sure you'd know him even if he was standing right in front of you?" Spike posed with a look that said he had information she wasn't privy to.  
  
"What are you getting at?" she asked, beginning to get a little nervous. Something was slightly off about this. "Why are you here? Are you stalking me again?"  
  
"You picked the place," he responded, as if she'd chosen something as mundane as a restaurant for the three of them to eat dinner at. "I'm just here to retrieve my source."  
  
Now Buffy was even further confused.  
  
"Huh? You're claiming to be Formless Thing or whatever? That's ridiculous. How do you even know about him?"  
  
"Went on a walkabout," Spike leered. "Met someone. He showed me some things. Demons have souls, too, pet. Just not human ones."  
  
  
  
Souls? What's he on about souls for?  
  
"Mine's very old," he continued. "Been passed down through several bodies before this one. Centuries. I was once very powerful. No love's bitch. No Slayer's lapdog. Now I'm reclaiming my power. Becoming what I once was. And then you'll get what you deserve...bitch."  
  
She didn't know what the hell he was going on about, but now she was pissed.  
  
"All right then," Buffy agreed, "let's do it."  
  
She went into fighting stance. He circled her, the leer even more pronounced. This was "School Hard" Spike. Somewhere during his travels, he must have gotten his rocks back. "Are we dancing again, luv, or is it for real this time?"  
  
"This is the last dance, Spike."  
  
"We better make it memorable, then," he goaded, opening his arms in an inviting gesture. "C'mon, Slayer, give it to me good this time."  
  
"You want me, here I am. And this time I won't have any problem doing what I should have done a long time ago."  
  
"Neither will I. Not after what you did. Not now that I know what you are!" Dawn interjected. They'd pretty much forgotten about her. "I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend," she spat, the hurt raw and alive in her voice.  
  
"But again, why here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Again, because this is where the source of my power is," he explained, as if to a special ed student. "You chose the place."  
  
"But I'm just here because that's where the Codex said the enemy would be," Buffy said with confusion.  
  
Both looked puzzled at this. Their brains spun. She was beginning to feel like Beer Bad Buffy. He was here because she was here; she was here because she knew he'd be-ah, screw it.  
  
"Hmm. Well...self-fulfilling prophecy, I guess," Spike shrugged.  
  
"Whatever," Buffy accepted, not really wanting to forced to think about it any more. That was Giles' job. "So where and what is this source, so I can go ahead and kick your ass and take it home?"  
  
"Where is it?" Spike posed rhetorically with a here-comes-the-best-part pause. "Why, you were nice enough to bring it to me FROM home."  
  
???  
  
"What are you...?"  
  
Realization finally hit her. She and Dawn looked at each other. "Dawn," Buffy said, her voice dropping with dread.  
  
"B-but I'm not a source," Dawn pleaded. "I'm not the key anymore, remember?" she argued, hoping she was reaching him.  
  
"You're not Glory's key anymore," he corrected. "But that doesn't mean you can't be mine."  
  
"Have you forgotten, Spike? You can't beat me," Buffy stated. "And even if you could, you can't hurt Dawn. The chip, remember?" She pointed to her head.  
  
Drusilla emerged from the shadows. "Hasn't our boy told you, yet? Shame, Spike, leaving out such important and glorious details," she cooed giddily.  
  
"Ah yes," said Spike. "About the chip. I don't think that's gonna to be a problem anymore. After-effect of my little jaunt, it seems. And anyway, I've got Dru to take care of the platelet. So I'm all yours, lucky girl."  
  
Dawn vs. Dru? Buffy didn't like those odds. She lunged at Spike, trying to take him out quickly, but he spun around behind her and grabbed her in a chokehold. Buffy fought to free herself.  
  
That's right. Struggle," he taunted her. "I like that. Think the Nibblet's doing any better with Dru? I'm through being your willing slave, Slayer. And after I've drained the source and claimed my power, I'll make you mine."  
  
At that thought, and for Dawn's sake, Buffy gained strength. She elbowed Spike in the head and turned around to face him, delivering a powerful roundhouse punch. Knocked off his feet, Spike flew backward.  
  
The other Summers, however, was beaten before she began. Dru was hypnotizing Dawn with her fingers, just as she'd done to Kendra years earlier. Dawn had slipped easily under Dru's spell and into a trance. Buffy was running out of time.  
  
"I'll never be your slave, Spike! I'll never be your anything."  
  
"You'll do whatever I want," he countered. "After my transformation, I'll be omnipotent."  
  
"After the transformation I'm going to give you, you'll be impotent!" she quipped.  
  
They mixed it up again, tackling each other simultaneously. Rolling them over, Buffy came out on top, but just as she prepared to stake Spike, she was stopped by Dawn's voice.  
  
"Buffy!!!!" Buffy turned to find Drusilla behind Dawn, holding her, a blade-like nail against the terrified girl's throat.  
  
"Uh-uh, Slayer," Drusilla admonished. "Mummy's changing the rules. New game, it is."  
  
Buffy froze. What could she do? Spike realized the hopelessness of her situation and laughed in triumph as he got back to his feet.  
  
"I have my key and I'm gonna rule this world, Slayer, and nobody can prevent it."  
  
He seemed to have a pretty strong argument at this point, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.  
  
"Somehow I'll stop you, Spike," she vowed. "I don't know how yet, but when this Transfiguration comes, I'll stand against you."  
  
"Then you'll be standing in your grave," he warned, his voice full of edge.  
  
Suddenly, he lifted the remains of an old discarded piano (wait, he can't lift that) and tossed it at Buffy. She tried to shield herself, but it crashed down on her, pinning her. He then piled various heavy objects painfully, noisily down on top of her. She started trying to dig out from the rubble as he stood back, satisfied, arms folded, watching her struggle.  
  
"Well, isn't this appropriate?" he figured. "I seem to remember you dropped a musical instrument on me once, as well."  
  
"Spike, no. Please," Buffy responded weakly. She wouldn't plead, not for herself. But Dawn's life, that was worth any degradation. "I'm the one that humiliated you. Do what you want to me, but Dawn's innocent. Don't hurt her!"  
  
"Looks like I overestimated you. Again," he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Like when I said you weren't the begging type. This makes the second time I've heard you beg."  
  
The cruelest taunt imaginable served as his parting shot.  
  
And Spike and Drusilla left, carrying a squealing Dawn with them. Buffy tried to rise and go after them, but she couldn't. Almost as an afterthought, Spike turned back to her.  
  
"And Buffy...I wouldn't want you to miss my big show. Be at the mansion at midnight," he ordered. "You know the one. You and the Great Poofter spent many a night there, I'd wager. Do it for me, pet. It just wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
"Dawn," Buffy cried in frustration and failure, "...no."  
  
"He's back? It was really him?"  
  
Giles was in utter disbelief. It didn't surprise him that Spike would one day return to Sunnydale. In fact, if the truth were told, he'd always felt deep down that Spike's involvement with his life, and Buffy's, was far from over, despite the vampire's extended absence. But never had he imagined that the next encounter would be so contentious. So unbelievably horrible. Spike had seemed to be on some kind of journey, but apparently it had taken a turn Rupert Giles would never have anticipated.  
  
"It was him, without a doubt," Buffy assured. "And he's back just like he was when we first met him. Cocky and evil. Except he's even stronger. He could have never picked up that piano before. And now he's got Dawn."  
  
"He's not back like that, Buffy," Xander corrected, "he's always been like that. It's your attraction to him that kept you from seeing it."  
  
Buffy just looked down, pondering this. Could that be true? Could she have read Spike's feelings for her so wrong? Was Xander right that it was just a sick obsession, that there were no genuine feelings at all other than the desire to possess? The evidence was there, wasn't it? Hadn't those questions been answered amongst the refuse earlier tonight? She just didn't like the answers. Buffy decided that she may never know exactly what Spike, who could sometimes be so gentle, at least with her and Dawn, but sometimes more frightening than anyone she'd ever met, had really felt about her. But he had apparently made a decision after that horrifying night in the bathroom. Either this was the path he'd wanted to take, or he had decided it was the only one left available to him. That she'd shut all other doors in his face. Whatever his reasons, they weren't important now. Saving Dawn. That's all that mattered.  
  
"You're right," she finally admitted. "I should have killed him a long time ago. If I had, he wouldn't have Dawn now. It's my fault. They're going to kill her and it's my fault."  
  
Buffy sounded hopeless, defeated. Xander gave her a gentle hug, feeling no triumph in having his views vindicated at Buffy and Dawn's expense.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy," he said sincerely. "The last thing I want to do is to lay blame or make you feel worse. And I'm sorry I was right about Spike."  
  
She looked up at him appreciatively. "But you were right about him. And I won't be confused about that again."  
  
Thank God for that at least, Xander thought. That Buffy would never again put herself at risk by being vulnerable around Spike, by giving him an opening.  
  
"Regardless of who is right about whom, it is clear that we'll have to find some course of action," said Giles, steering the conversation toward strategy. "He may already be performing the Transfiguration. If so, it will be too late for Dawn, and maybe for all of us. When he completes it, he will be unstoppable. Godlike."  
  
"He's not doing it yet," Buffy declared, remembering an important detail. "It happens at midnight."  
  
"And he just told you this?" Xander asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, he did."  
  
"What exactly did he say?" Anya asked her. She'd had sex with Spike just months ago, he'd said such comforting things, and now...?  
  
"He said he plans to use Dawn to perform his so-called transfiguration in the mansion where Angel used to live. He's going to kill her unless we walk into a trap," Buffy stated flatly.  
  
"So...?" Anya followed.  
  
"So we walk into a trap."  
  
"But why would Spike tell you where and when he's performing the ritual?" Anya asked, bothered by how illogical that would be. "He knows we'll try to stop him."  
  
Buffy had already considered this and come to a conclusion. "He wants us to. He thinks we can't stop him and he wants us to have to watch. It makes it...better for him. He's bitter. He says he wants to give me what I deserve."  
  
And then you'll get what you deserve...bitch.  
  
"Well, I say we go give HIM what HE deserves," Xander responded, ready to quit with the talking and start with the staking. But Giles was still annoyed by the missing pieces of this puzzle.  
  
"But here's the part I can't reconcile," he pondered aloud. "How does this mesh with the story the Glass boy told Dawn?"  
  
Buffy's thoughtful frown showed she'd forgotten all about that.  
  
"It doesn't. I guess he was just in shock when he saw vampires. Remembered it wrong."  
  
Giles didn't quite buy it. "Perhaps..."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Buffy dismissed. "We have to play Spike's game. We have no choice."  
  
Barely an hour later, Anya, Buffy, Giles and Xander arrived at the mansion where another vampire lover of Buffy's once lived. Angel's former home. They walked up to the door.  
  
"So this is the place?" Xander asked doubtfully. It looked deserted. Dark.  
  
"He said the mansion where Angel used to live," Buffy restated. "Look, it's even got his dooflatchy on it."  
  
They looked at the side of the mansion. The dragon-like symbol was painted there, very large. Couldn't miss it. Yep, this must be the place. But Giles was still uncomfortable with the information at hand.  
  
"Something doesn't fit. I still don't see how Spike could be Mabus. That entity is at least hundreds of years old, if not thousands. And grand plans of world domination have never interested him before."  
  
"He said he'd been on some vision quest. Found his calling. He's been resurrected lots of times. Something like that," said Buffy, in an unconcerned tone. "Anyway, who cares? Let's just kill him and get Dawn."  
  
"You make it sound so simple," a scared Anya observed.  
  
"Simple. Yeah. Things have finally gotten simple for me where Spike is concerned," Buffy decided. "He's the vampire. I'm the Slayer. How could I have forgotten? All right. Here goes."  
  
Suddenly, someone ran up to them, shotgun in hand. Anya saw the gun and screamed. Xander simply yanked the gun out of his hands.  
  
"Who are you, kid?" Xander asked, trying to intimidate the boy into seeking a safer hang-out this night.  
  
"I'm-I'm Alex," the boy stuttered, sufficiently intimidated. "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She's inside," Buffy answered. "Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been following you," he admitted.  
  
"I would ask why, but I'm far too busy," said Giles, patting him pedantically. "Go home, son. We're doing something that doesn't concern you."  
  
"It does concern me," Alex insisted. "And I'm not going home. I know what you're doing. You're gonna face it."  
  
Buffy faced him. "You have no idea what's on the other side of that door."  
  
"Yes, I do! I'm the only one that does! It killed my brother!"  
  
"So you must be Alex," said Anya, over-acting, "I'm so sorry for your loss."  
  
Buffy skipped the pleasantries. "No. You don't know, Alex. Dawn told me that story of yours. Well, it wasn't like that. It wasn't a slouching, hulking, steaming thing. Just some guy I know. But he's a guy you don't want to meet. And he might have friends with him."  
  
"I'm going-"  
  
The door opened on its own. The lights were out. Forgetting about sending Alex home, they all crept inside, Xander leading the way. He pointed a flashlight with one hand, the shotgun in the other. Nothing. Tension builds.  
  
Suddenly, flamed lanterns ignited all over the building. Xander could see now, although the light was dim. Weapons hung all over the mansion's walls. Vamps everywhere.  
  
Vampires came flooding toward them. Buffy faced them, a stake in each hand. The old Buffy was back, fighting vamps and staking left and right with abandon. Ashes filled the air around her as she staked, punched and kicked furiously.  
  
Xander fired the shotgun a couple of times, then had it knocked from his grasp.  
  
Buffy was about to be blindsided, when Giles hit her would-be attacker from behind. The vampire turned around pissed, but Giles shut its growl with a quick staking.  
  
Another vampire went down as Xander punched him. He kicked down yet another and bent to apply the staking. Xander was fighting like soldier-Xander now.  
  
Giles staked another vamp, then turned to pull one off of Anya.  
  
Alex tried to throw a punch, but he was clearly terrified, in over his head. One vamp took him out with a jab to the nose. Another picked him up, but did not bite him.  
  
The tide was turning, and not for the better. Giles was double-teamed and tackled by two vampires. They pounded away and he disappeared under a hail of blows.  
  
As she was engaged with an opponent in front of her, someone struck Buffy in the back of the head with something heavy. Dazed, she tried to turn and fight, but a fist connected with her face. Her world became dreamy, slo-mo. She saw her stake flying through the air. Buffy fell to the floor with a heavy crash. Nearly out of it, she tried to raise her head. She saw only Spike looking down at her, smiling.  
  
"Let me lend a hand, luv," Spike's fist flew toward her face, and upon impact, her world went...  
  
Black.  
  
  
  
ACT IV  
  
Buffy came slowly around to a world of blurry. Gradually, it slipped into focus, and Buffy began to realize that she was chained to the wall of the mansion, just as she had been years earlier. Except then, she hadn't really been chained. It had been a ruse, part of the plan she and Angel had devised to trick Faith into revealing Mayor Wilkins' plans for his Ascension. She tested the restraints and found that this time they were securely fastened. Not only that, but whoever had chosen them had made sure to find strong enough steel to hold even a Slayer. A look around revealed to Buffy that she wasn't the only one. Alex, Anya, Giles and Xander were each chained to the walls of the expansive room.  
  
Dawn lay on a table in the middle of the room, tied down, looking like a virgin sacrifice from a Satanic horror movie. Spike and Drusilla stood next to Dawn and in front of Buffy, flanked by their vampire henchmen.  
  
"I know how things ended with us," Buffy said. "But Spike, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to Dawn?" She wasn't trying to reason with him anymore. She just wanted to understand.  
  
Drusilla's body snaked around Spike suggestively, her hands caressing him. "You rejected our boy," the vampiress explained, "Now he's back where he belongs."  
  
"I sure am, my princess," he agreed lovingly, sinking back into her embrace. "Back to stay."  
  
"Then it was all a lie? You never loved me?" Buffy asked. "Guess I was right about you! I knew you couldn't love!"  
  
"'S not about love, my sweet," Drusilla explained patiently, savoring a moment she must have been dreaming of for the nearly two years since Spike had rejected her, saving the blonde Slayer from her clutches when she had tried to reclaim his love. "'S about forgiveness. You could never forgive our poor boy for being bad. But I can forgive him for being good." She turned to Spike darkly. "As long as it NEVER happens again. Or mummy would be very cross, indeed."  
  
"Never again, ducks," he promised, and they kissed garishly, making Buffy grimace. Dawn just cried in despair at his betrayal. Finally pulling free from Dru's cool lips, Spike walked over to Dawn and placed his hands above her in a grandiose manner. He appeared ready to perform the ritual, whatever it was. Inexplicably, steam began to rise off of Spike as he pulled out a crystal object. Some sort of sphere.  
  
Against another wall, Buffy could hear Alex Glass, whose whimpers were becoming louder. "We're all gonna die, aren't we?" he asked, fearing he already knew the answer. "We're gonna die just like my brother."  
  
"Well, you just had to come," reminded Anya, who was chained next to him. Here she was with the power of teleportation, but her hands were bound and she could not touch her amulet. She was just as helpless as the humans.  
  
"Ahh, yes, the key's power seeks me out," Spike breathed, almost rapturous, orgasmic. "draws me toward it."  
  
He didn't sound like Spike at all, Buffy thought, and at that instant, she finally realized what had been bugging her earlier. She voiced it aloud to no one in particular, not even sure why it mattered.  
  
"Spike! He's wearing his duster! But that's impossible! He left it at my house."  
  
That was how Xander had known Spike had been with her that last fateful night she had seen him. After she had thwarted his desperate attempts to force himself on her, they had both seemed equally shaken at the realization of what he had tried to do. He had run out (in fear? self- disgust? humiliation?) quickly, never thinking about the coat over the banister, and then had left town without ever retrieving it. Now, he was wearing it, which was-  
  
"Buffy!!!" Dawn screamed in vain, shocking Buffy out of her line of thought before she could reach its conclusion.  
  
"Go ahead. Prove my point," Xander dared, trying to think of something, anything to say to buy Dawn just a few more seconds. A few more seconds for Buffy or someone to do...something. "I always told them you were nothing but a filthy animal."  
  
Spike turned back around to address this. "Sorry, but reverse psychology doesn't work on psychopaths," he explained, suddenly sounding like Spike again. "At least not now that I've embraced my inner Big Bad."  
  
"Listen to me, Spike," Buffy commanded, quiet and determined. "Because no matter what happens, I want you to know this. You are the most disgusting creature I've ever met in my life. That I ever believed any differently is the stupidest thing I've ever thought. Letting you touch me is the most loathsome thing I've ever done. You are a sick, demented coward. A rapist and a murderer. And the worst mistake I ever made is not putting you down years ago like the mad dog you are."  
  
Suddenly, the Spike that was threatening Dawn BURST INTO ASHES. Drusilla and the other vamps stood, mouths agape. They turned to face...ANOTHER SPIKE? He held a long jagged piece of wood. A look at Buffy, Dawn and the Scoobies showed that they were just as surprised. The sphere lay on the floor, unbroken and unnoticed.  
  
"Can't disagree with a word you said, love," Spike said regretfully, then turned his attention to the vampires. "All right, wankers. You've had your best shot. Now it's my turn."  
  
"Sp-Spike? What's going on?!" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, Dru," added Spike. "What is going on? And who was that bloke who was almost as good-looking as me?"  
  
The other vampires were backing away a bit, suddenly not so confident without their seemingly invincible master, who was now smoldering ashes on the floor. But Dru stood firm. Her agenda was different, after all. She had known much more than the lackeys, and had in fact counted on this happening.  
  
"Just a substitute.until I could get the real thing back," she said, devotion in her eyes. "And now you're here!"  
  
She moved to embrace him, but he shoved her away. Her lips quivered. No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. He had told her that Spike had done something unforgivable in Buffy's eyes. That his bridges were burned with that wretched Slayer and her contemptible friends forever. That this plan would bring him back somehow, and that he would have no other option than to join with them, become a family again. Why was he still helping Buffy?  
  
"Angel's place??" wondered Spike, looking around, speaking loudly and to everyone. "You thought I'd move into that blighter's house? What a pisser!"  
  
The dumbest vamp in the room's wheels were turning. "But I thought you...?"  
  
"Yeah, well, don't hurt yourself," Spike advised the slow-witted henchman. "I can see thinking it'n your strong suit."  
  
"He must be destroyed!" decreed a female vamp who had recovered from the shock better than most of the room.  
  
"I have been, doll," Spike said sadly. "Don't you fret about that."  
  
Following the female vamp, who had emerged as the only willing leader, the vampires attacked Spike. He whirled through them, fists flying, eyes blazing, vamp bodies and dust flying.  
  
Dawn looked hopefully up from the table, wanting to believe, but still not sure she dared to. "Is it you, Spike??"  
  
Spike tried to answer while he was busy fighting. "It's complicated, Nibblet!" was all he could come up with.  
  
Spike was down to one attacker now. They grappled, the vamp holding Spike's arm to keep the stake away. It would be easy, Spike thought, except he had lost so much strength over the last four months. Time to change tactics. Spike leaned over and bit into the other vampire's throat. He'd always prided himself on being the dirtiest player in the game. The other vamp fell to his knees, then on down, face-first, his hand going limp around Spike's wrist. Spike applied the stake, then turned around. He was in vamp- face, blood pouring out of his open mouth and down his chin. He grinned, enjoying the kill. He looked to the entire room a truly a monstrous sight.  
  
"I've changed," he said. "Can't anyone see the difference?" Everyone on both sides stared at him as if looking at a space alien.  
  
The remaining handful of vamps backed away, afraid to take him on. This group had been spectators since their leader's demise, anyway. Drusilla edged closer, though.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt mummy, would you, Spike?" she appealed.  
  
"Well, not usually, no. But if that bleeder weren't me, then I'd wager you aren't Drusilla. So, mummy, let's have at it, then."  
  
For the first time, she was afraid of him. She had to make him understand. "It is me, Spike. He promised if I joined him, he'd bring you home to me. And in a way, he did. Now you're here. It can be like it once was. You can be what you used to be."  
  
Her eyes pleaded for him to accept her invitation. She had saved him from a life of hopeless mediocrity once. No matter what changes he'd gone through, she was sure she could do it again if given the chance. She had to make him see. But Spike took her words a different way, reflecting on the recent choice he'd made. One he'd thought would absolve him, erase his past failings, but had instead only magnified them.  
  
"Funny," he said humorlessly. "That's exactly what I used to think. But I was wrong."  
  
Spike pulled out a blade and walked to the table where Dawn lay strapped and helpless. She gasped at the knife, having no idea what he might be preparing to do. But he simply used it to sever Dawn's ties. She jumped up off the table and stared at him, indecision on her face. He pulled an axe down, one of the many weapons which had been hanging on the mansion wall, and handed it over to Dawn. She took it expressionlessly and she moved over to Buffy, starting to hack at the chains. His unbeating heart sank at Dawn's apprehension, but he couldn't say it was unexpected. If she'd used that axe to hack off his head, he wouldn't think it unjust.  
  
"Don't blame you, Li'l Bit," he said, looking shamefully into eyes that still regarded him suspiciously. "I've given you good enough reason to hate me, I imagine."  
  
Buffy, still chained, tried urgently to get Spike's attention. "Spiiiike! Behind you!"  
  
Buffy, due to the direction she was facing, saw something Spike did not. He had presumed victory too soon. Behind him, the ashes that had been his doppelganger had started to regather, becoming another creature. He turned around to find...The Master.  
  
"Note to self," began the Master's deep, reverberating voice, "hire more competent lackies. Well, no matter. This won't interfere with my fun. After all, they were just decoration. So, Spike, ready to play the hero? Save the humans? You heard what she thinks of you. Think she'll love you then? Maybe a grateful shag?  
  
"What do you know of it?" Spike asked, not in the mood for these taunts.  
  
"Oh, more than you think, William. Much more than you think."  
  
Spike was suddenly uncomfortable. Who was this? Was he really the Master? And the way he'd said "William." Did he know?  
  
"So you're the new Slayer," The Master noted, turning his attention to Buffy. "You're not as pretty as the last one."  
  
"I was the last one, dumbass!" Buffy answered, offended.  
  
"Oh, well," he said, with a dismissive flip of a gloved hand. "Sorry. Guess you've aged." He turned to his lackeys. "Okay, thralls! Fair fights are overrated! Seize them!!"  
  
Dawn screamed as a couple of vamps grabbed her before she had finished chopping through Buffy's chains with the axe.  
  
Here they come again, Spike thought, reinvigorated by their leader's resurrection. Spike jumped on a table to fight. He was punching and staking again, successful in the short run, but soon the numbers got to him and he was overwhelmed, pulled off the table. He struggled against them, but he was weakening. Buffy strained against her chains to no avail. Now The Master walked calmly over to Dawn, the plan having reached the stage of completion.  
  
Spike fought even more desperately as The Master grabbed Dawn by the hair. The chained Scoobies yelled and screamed in frustration and fear. The Master deliberately pulled the sphere back out.  
  
"You failed her before, didn't you?" he speaks softly to Spike. "Now, you've failed her again."  
  
Dawn's desperate eyes looked at Spike with the same panicked expression he'd seen hundreds of times before, in nightmares that still came, even to this day. He would never be able to escape that terrifying moment that had passed between them when both had realized that Doc was going to throw him off that bridge. That he had failed this girl that he had sworn above all things to protect until the end of the world. I'm counting on you to protect her. Buffy had counted on him, Dawn had believed in him, and he had failed them when it had mattered the most. Failed the two people in the world he had most wanted to come through for, to have see him as something other than a demon. I know you'll never love me. Because I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man, and that's- But it was happening again. He was failing again and Buffy would die all over again because of it, and this time there'd be no saving the Nibblet either. That's when it occurred to Spike that maybe he hadn't survived the trials in Africa after all. Maybe he had failed, and died. Died and gone to Hell. And this was his Hell. Failing Buffy and Dawn, again and again, for all eternity. Seeing Dawn's eyes, begging him to save her. Never doing anything faster, more clever. Every night I save you. Failing eternally.  
  
"Oh, God, Dawn! NO!!" he screamed with greater terror than he'd ever known.  
  
Drusilla was failing, too. This was not going as she had been had promised. Although it looked like her accomplice was going to get what he came here for, she wasn't. She'd accepted she couldn't love a man who couldn't kill, didn't want to spend the rest of her days feeding scraps to a neutered vampire, especially one who was tainted by thoughts of Buffy Summers. Blood and sex, they were inseparable. When he had lost the ability to draw blood, his virility had diminished so greatly in her eyes, even more so than when he had been paralyzed. But if their four years apart had proven anything to her, it was that she had been right in what she'd said to Buffy when Spike had chained them both to the wall. Vampires can love, if not wisely. And she loved Spike, toothless or not, and had never come close to replacing what they'd had. Who really cared if this ogre found his source and completed his silly ritual or not? If it wouldn't bring her Spike back, then it was as worthless as a drained corpse. And worse, after the Slayer's little sister was killed, Spike would likely blame Drusilla for her part in it, wouldn't he? Then he might hate her forever. There might be no going back. She had to do something. Had to show him that, unlike that undeserving Slayer, he could count on her to always stand with him.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Drusilla screamed, and ran over to the three vamps who were holding Spike. She jumped on the back of the nearest one, her long, sharp fingernails clawing his eyeballs. He screamed and lost his grip on Spike.  
  
Spike made it count. With his right arm free, he reached out and grabbed one of the torches that had been providing the dim lighting. He slung it into the vampire behind him, setting him on fire. Then he punched the one next to him, knocking him off-balance.  
  
Off to the side, Drusilla had her fingers buried into the eyes of the vamp she'd pulled off of Spike. He was screaming in agony. Her teeth ripped into his throat.  
  
The Master just waited confidently as Spike charged him, stake poised to slay.  
  
Buffy threw all her strength into breaking free of her chains, which had been weakened by Dawn's chopping with the axe. They shattered as she freed herself and ran for Dawn and The Master.  
  
Spike got there first, but The Master was ready. He dropped Dawn and casually grabbed Spike, spinning him round and easily slamming him into the wall. Spike's stake dropped to the floor.  
  
"Buffy.get.Dawn.go!" Spike struggled, barely able to form words. He screamed, and Buffy saw that it was because he was burning. Steaming drops of liquid seeped from the Master's body, dripping to the floor, causing the surface to dissolve. It was like acid. But Buffy didn't waver. She now had enough time to strike. She picked one of the weapons off the floor, broke it in half, and shoved it through the Master from behind.  
  
He turned around, wood protruding from his chest. Buffy stood there stunned. The Master only smiled and backhanded her to the floor, steaming liquid burning the surface near her feet.  
  
Buffy lay in a heap on the floor, looking up at the triumphant form of the Master, which now seemed to be dissolving, melting. Buffy looked around to see that Dawn had cut Xander free. Good.  
  
"Okay. New plan," Buffy said to Xander. "We can't beat him. Take Dawn and go. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Then you take her to Willow."  
  
Anya protested, "But Buffy, Willow nearly destroyed the-"  
  
"Exactly," Buffy finished. "And that's the kind of power you'll need. And maybe it's like with Glory. Maybe if I hold him off long enough, he'll miss his time and-"  
  
"No.Let me hold him off," argued Spike, through intense pain. "I can't ever put things right with you, Buffy. At least let me do this."  
  
"Hold him off? You won't last five more seconds." The truth hurts.  
  
The Master interrupted with laughter.  
  
"So touching, all this self-sacrifice. But as much fun as your deaths would be, they would only delay the inevitable. And I really want ALL of you to witness the Great Transfiguration. That's why you were invited. It's truly an experience not to be missed. So we'll continue this at another time. I want to do it up right. But don't worry, I'll be around. In fact, you never know when I might be standing right next to you."  
  
The last words he said like a storyteller trying to convince them to sit around the campfire and listen to his fun scary story.  
  
Xander was now using the axe to cut free the rest of the Scoobies, starting with Giles.  
  
The Master started to change again. He morphed quickly into Xander, then Dawn, then Giles, then Anya his body spinning in circles like a tornado, so fast he was mostly a blur, only holding each form for half a second or so.  
  
Now he began to grow taller and wider, changing shape and color. The ground started to crack in the mansion and more of the acidic liquid poured off him, burning sizzling holes into the floor. The Scoobies, now free, started backing up. Buffy pulled the injured Spike away. Drusilla slunk back, unsure of her place here.  
  
Everyone in the room stared in amazement at what they were witnessing. Their enemy had become some kind of hybrid of animals. It had a catlike body, with spots like a leopard. The feet were those of a bear. The head also took shape, resembling that of a lion, and it roared wrathfully. A column of ten horns began on top of the head and flowed down the creature's back.  
  
Quickly, the features dissolved into the mass, then began to reform again. It became a dragon, or at least something resembling one. The eyes glowed red, the body now scarlet and reptilian. Seven dragon heads sprouted from the body. It was a sight of graceful deformity. Buffy was the closest, and she had to dodge back to avoid its swishing tail, which slammed into the walls, peeling plaster. It threatened to grow too large for the mansion.  
  
Seven mouths opened and closed, maws of dripping death. Buffy stood firm. "Here's the part I don't get. Why the children? What did that have to do with your ritual?"  
  
Mabus' mouths spoke with wet, raspy, inhuman voices. The different mouths alternated speaking the creature's words, one at a time, each word emanating from a different part of the room.  
  
"Nothing, really. The death of a child just brings so much.anguish. Anguish, fear, dread...increase my power. I can feel yours now."  
  
One of the long necks craned, stretching a menacing head toward Alex, who shrank back, his face contorting in fear. "And especially yours," it added.  
  
Alex's anger at the creature's gloating suddenly overrode his terror. "You killed my brother, you son of a bitch! And I'm gonna kill you!" he vowed.  
  
Dawn gave him a 'you gotta be kidding' look.  
  
"Admire the large testicles, kid," Xander conceded, "but escaping this place with your life would be impressive enough."  
  
"And how did you know to use Spike to...?" Buffy's found her own answer before finishing. "Alex was right, you were reading our minds, using our fears against us."  
  
"What the hell are you...Mabus?" Giles demanded.  
  
The monstrosity was amused. "Mabus? Are they still calling me by that name the crazy Frenchman gave me?" the seven heads asked alternately, writhing. "Want to know what I am? Over the years, I have assumed the role of Satan and other characters of man's mythology. But who and what am I really?"  
  
It morphed again, the heads withdrawing, changing, becoming one. ADAM. No, not really Adam. Rather, what a part of Adam must have looked like when he was a man. Buffy had the unsettling feeling she'd seen this "human" Adam somewhere, but she couldn't recall where.  
  
"Not a man among you remembers," the Adam-head spoke, a line Buffy was sure she'd heard him say before, although that would have been impossible.  
  
Its dialogue finished, it continued to morph, the body as malleable as putty, until it was an unidentifiable mass. Then it faded, becoming intangible, just a giant void. A black hole in the room. It was a shadow in the shape of the dragon/lion/leopard/bear that had come before it. Then it dissipated, and was gone. Everyone stood motionless, stunned.  
  
"Oh, God," said Xander.  
  
"Unless we get lucky," Anya reminded.  
  
Buffy suddenly remembered Spike. There were so many things she needed to ask him, to say to him.  
  
"Spike, when did you--?"  
  
But she looked around the room to find that he was gone. So was Drusilla.  
  
"Was that the Devil?" an awed Alex asked.  
  
Giles responded quietly, "Yes. I believe it was."  
  
Blackout. 


	3. Strawberry Script

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 702—Strawberry  
**Writers: Kimi & ScarletNicky  
  
Author's Notes: This is the second episode of our alternate Season 7. Two of the scenes in this episode are re-workings of Kimi's story "Voices in the Dark."   
Also, thanks to Colleen for the help with editing, and to Epiphany for a story idea that is foreshadowed here.  
  
Alternate Season 7 Website: www.talesfromthescript.com.   
  
Disclaimer: This ain't a real episode. Unfortunately. But we'll be happy to write one whenever Joss wants us to.  
  
  
ALYSON HANIGAN (V.O.):  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
  
  
FROM FOOL FOR LOVE  
  
BUFFY:  
It wouldn't be you, Spike. It would never be you.  
  
She tosses a wad of money at him. It scatters over him and the ground. Her expression is filled with contempt.  
  
BUFFY:  
You're beneath me.  
  
  
FROM SEEING RED  
  
SPIKE:  
I know you feel like I do. You don't have to hide it anymore.  
  
He moves to kiss her. She gently tries to stop him.  
  
Now Spike is on her, pinning her against the back of the tub, oblivious to her pain and cries. His kisses are desperate, forceful.  
  
SPIKE:  
(kissing her)  
Let it go... Let yourself love me...  
  
BUFFY:  
Stop it... please... stop...  
  
He tears at her robe, getting it open.  
  
BUFFY:  
_Stop!  
_  
She kicks him back, hard. He smashes into the opposite wall, cracking the plaster and crashing to the floor.  
  
Spike looks up at her, realizing just how far he crossed the line.  
  
SPIKE:  
Oh God. Buffy...I didn't –  
  
BUFFY:  
Ask me again why I could never love you.  
  
  
Blood splatters against the front of Willow's white shirt. CU on her horrified face.  
Tara stares at Willow's bloody shirt, trying to make sense of it.  
  
TARA:  
Your shirt...  
  
Tara collapses to the floor.   
Willow kneels over Tara. Tara is unmoving, lifeless.  
  
WILLOW:  
Tara? Come, on baby. Get up. Please. Tara...  
  
She raises her head. We see the pain and fury. Her eyes have gone completely black. The look on her face says somebody's going to pay.  
  
  
FROM   
  
WILLOW:  
Bored now.  
  
With a flick of her arm, Willow sends a bolt of fiery energy that rips open Warren's skin. He skinless body slumps forward.   
  
Buffy, Xander and Anya emerge into the clearing. Stunned. Warren's skin hangs from the trees.  


  


Willow turns to face her friends.  
  
WILLOW:  
One down.  
  
  
FROM TWO TO GO  
  
WILLOW:  
Oh, Buffy. You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked.  
  
Willow sidekicks Buffy, sending her flying through the counter, shattering the glass.  
  
  
FROM   
  
DAWN:  
Y'know if Spike was here, he'd go back and fight.  
  
XANDER:  
Sure, if he wasn't too busy trying to rape your sister.  
  
DAWN freezes, stunned.   
  
DAWN:  
What?   
  
XANDER:  
The only useful thing that animal ever did was finally leave town.  
  
  
WILLOW (tears starting to flow):  
Stop...  
  
She fires a blast of magical energy at Xander, but he keeps coming.  
  
XANDER:  
I love you.  
  
Xander kneeling next to Willow, holding her as she cries.  


  
  


SPIKE:   
So, give me what I want. Make me what I was...so Buffy can get what she deserves.  
  
VOICE:  
Very well.  
  
A REPTILLIAN HAND reaches out to Spike's bare chest  
  
VOICE (cont'd):  
We will return your soul.  
  
As the hand touches him, Spike's eyes glow and he throws his head back and SCREAMS in agony...  
  
  
FROM THE THIRD ANTICHRIST  
  
TARA:  
Yes. It'll be hard and confusing. There'll be trials. And a sorceress, and a girl, and a snake...  
  
WILLOW:  
Like a fairy tale?  
  
TARA:  
Yeah, kinda like that. Except real.  
  
  
AMY:  
There's my grandmother's house.   
  
The house comes into view.  
  
AGATHA:   
You girls...you make me feel   
(looks at Amy)   
young   
(now at Willow)   
and powerful again.  
  
  


SPIKE (struggling):  
Buffy...get...Dawn...go!   
  
Spike screams. He's burning. Steaming drops of liquid coming off the Master's body are dripping to the floor, causing it to dissolve. It's like acid. But Buffy doesn't waver. She now has enough time to strike. She picks one of the weapons off the floor, breaks it in half, and shoves it through the Master from behind.   
  
He turns around, wood protruding from his chest. Buffy is stunned. The Master only smiles and backhands her to the floor, steaming liquid burning the floor near her feet.  
  
Buffy lies in a heap on the floor, looking up at the triumphant form of the Master, which now seems to be dissolving, melting.   
  
BUFFY (to Xander):  
We can't beat him.   
  
MASTER:  


I really want ALL of you to witness the Great Transfiguration. That's why you were invited. It's truly an experience not to be missed.  
  


Then he begins to grow taller and wider, changing shape and color. The ground starts to crack and more of the acidic liquid pours off him, burning sizzling holes into the floor.   
  


Their enemy has become a dragon, or at least something resembling one. The eyes are glowing red, the body now scarlet and reptilian.  
  


GILES:  


What the hell are you?  
  


MABUS:  
Who and what am I really?   
  
The formless creature's face becomes that of Adam.  
  
MABUS/ADAM (cont'd):  
Not a man among you remembers.   
  
Then it dissipates, and is gone. Everyone stands there, stunned.  
  
ALEX:  
Was that the Devil?  
  
GILES:  
Yes. I believe it was.  
  


  
**TEASER  
**  
EXT. – NIGHT, ILLUSIA'S GROUNDS.  
  
A full moon is out, lighting the way, plus there are many nightlights around the grounds.  
Amy and Willow are walking in the high grass, near a pond.  
  
WILLOW:  
Illusia. What beautiful name for a place.   
  
AMY:  
Yeah. You can tell my grandma's rich. Only rich people give their estates names. In fact, only rich people call where they live estates.'  
  
WILLOW:  
I admit, your grandmother seemed pretty strange at first, but now she seems...pretty strange. But in a good way.  
  
AMY:  
Yeah. I couldn't believe she said all that stuff to you the first day. But then again, she's always been kinda like that. Direct. Likes to get a reaction. Put you on the spot. I think she thinks that's good for people, making them commit to a direction.  
  
WILLOW:  
Maybe she's right. I'm actually getting sorta used to her now. And she's helped me a lot with control. Now I feel like I'm gaining the same power and control I had when I went dark, without the, y'know, darkness. She said she can teach us that teleportation thing that Anya does.  
  
AMY:  
Really? Cool. She must be even more powerful than I thought. I knew she was good at teaching and stuff, but I never knew she was all that powerful. I mean, sometimes it seemed like she was, but then later I always thought it might have been an illusion.  
  
WILLOW:  
Hence, the name. I thought I saw rainbow-colored trees earlier today, but when I went up to them, they were just normal.  
  
AMY:  
Yeah, she makes things like that happen a lot. She used to let me see unicorns when I was younger. Cause I was into them. Bet I would have loved all this wet high grass when I was a rat.  
  
Willow laughs.  
  
AMY (cont'd):  
But I had a tyrant for an owner and she kept me locked up in a cage.  
  
Willow looks hurt, gets defensive.  
  
WILLOW:  
Wh-? Amy, I-I didn't keep you locked up all the time...did I? I mean, me and Buffy got you out and played with you on the bed, and-and we got you one of those wheel thingies and fed you and...I had no idea you felt this way.  
  
AMY (laughing):  
I'm just kidding. Actually, I don't remember much about it. Which is probably a good thing. Otherwise, I'd probably go insane. Well, more insane.  
  
WILLOW:  
You think you're insane?  
  
AMY:  
Well, probably. You don't think you are?  
  
WILLOW:  
Well, I'mmmm...quirky. Unusual. Some may even say eccentric. That doesn't necessarily mean I need to be modeling the Fall straight jacket line.  
  
AMY:  
Girlfriend, come on. Why are we here? I was a rat for three years. Bound to be some residual issues from that. And you? You tried to kill all your friends and destroy the world. Babe, I hate to break it to you, but even the average postal employee keeps the carnage confined to the office.  
  
WILLOW:  
Oh yes, please bring that up as often as possible, because we can just never talk enough about that.  
  
AMY:  
I'm not trying to throw it in your face. I'm just saying we are, by society's standards, insane.  
  
WILLOW:  
Are not.  
  
They stop walking as they've finally reached the pond.  
Iron Maiden's Still Life begins to play softly in the background.  
  
_Take a look in the pool and what do you see/  
_In the dark depths there are faces beckoning me/  
Can't you see them it's plain for all to see/  
They were there, oh I know you don't believe me/  
  
Oh, they drain my strength away/  
Oh, they're asking me to stay/  
Nightmares/  
Spirits calling m/e  
Nightmares/  
_They won't leave me be/  
_  
_All my life's blood is slowly draining away/  
_And I feel that I'm weaker every day/  
Somehow I know I haven't long to go/  
Joining them at the bottom of the pool/  
  
Oh, I feel they are so near/  
I begin to see them clear/  
Nightmares/  
Coming all the time/  
Nightmares/  
They give me peace of mind/  
  
  
AMY:  
Mmm'kay. A little sanity test. You believe in witches.  
  
WILLOW:  
Well, yeah.  
  
AMY:  
Vampires.  
  
Willow nods.  
  
AMY:  
Demons, mummies, trolls, fairies, little sisters that are really blobs of—  
  
WILLOW:  
Well, that's not fair. Those things are rea—hey, I don't believe in fairies. At least, I haven't seen any yet.  
  
AMY:  
I know those things are real, but most of society doesn't believe in them and thinks you're crazy if you do. My point is, don't worry about it. Embrace your inner nutball. There are millions and millions of average people in this world, Will. Just thank The Goddess we're not two of them. We're crazy. Not that there's anything wrong with that.  
  
Willow turns back toward the water, thinking about this.  
  
We look into the water with her. Ripples appear. They begin to take shape, come forward. Faces. Faces made of water form all over the pond. Amy and Willow look at each other, then back at the water, stunned. The faces begin to speak all at once, all saying essentially the same things. Their voices are watery and slow, like records played at too slow a speed.  
  
WATER FACES:  
heeeellllppp uuussss ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss coooolllllddddddd lossssttttt  
ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss heeeellllppp uuussss coooolllllddddddd saaavvvveee—  
  
Amy and Willow are freaked out.  
  
AMY:  
See, now that's what I'm talking about.  
  
Black.  
  
  
OPENING CREDITS – BUFFY THEME PLAYS  
  
Starring: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendan, Emma Caulfield, Alyson Hanigan, James Marsters and Michelle Trachtenberg  
  
Listed among the guest stars are: Elizabeth Anne Allen, Amber Benson and Anthony Stewart Head  
  
**  
ACT ONE  
**  
INT. – THE MAGIC BOX, DAY.  
  
Anya, Buffy, Dawn & Xander are seated at a table. Giles is on his feet, leading the meeting. He is reading from the Bible.  
  
GILES:  
(from the Bible) It says that this beast will have seven heads and ten horns, and that one of its forms has the body of a leopard, the feet of a bear, and the mouth of a lion. Then it mentions that it derives its power from the dragon. Perhaps that means Satan himself, or possibly it refers the dragon form as being the one in which he's the most powerful.  
  
XANDER:  
He seemed pretty damn powerful in all of them. If he disguises himself as a boy band singer, then I have a feeling a teenybopper's gonna kick our asses. Which I really hope he doesn't do, because I can't think of anything more humiliating than having my ass kicked by Justin Timberlake.  
  
BUFFY:  
I thought all that stuff in the Bible about the Beast or the Antichrist or whatever was just symbolism. Not to be taken literally.  
  
GILES:  
Well, it seemed pretty literal the other night. But if we accept what he said, Mabus is playing a role. Fitting himself into the prophecies contained in the Bible, Nostradamus' quatrains, the Codex  
  
BUFFY:  
It never really occurred to me that those predictions about the Antichrist might really happen. That all those religious fanatics might be right.  
  
ANYA:  
Oh, lots of religious fanatics are right. I remember, there was this dimension once where the people worshipped this little pink thing that smiled and looked like a stuffed bear, except with a really long nose.  
  
DAWN:  
Awww, that's cute.  
  
ANYA:  
It was. And they argued about the words he'd allegedly spoken centuries before, and divided into groups, and developed competing legends of what would happen when he retuned.  
  
DAWN:  
That seems a little irrational.  
  
ANYA:  
That's what I thought, too. But a friend of mine was there for a seminar one time, and what do you know, the little feller showed up and banished about half of them to some hell dimension where they had all their skin peeled off and were then roasted and eaten by these piglike things.  
  
They all look at Anya, disturbed. She's just smiling and bouncing perkily.  
  
ANYA (more serious):  
Oh, don't worry, Dawn. I'm sure he just roasted the bad ones.  
  
Giles clears his throat.  
  
GILES:  
Well, at any rate, we need to study every prediction that might pertain to Mabus. If he is trying to fit himself into them, then he will be making his moves dependent on his reading of the very same predictions. So we'll research, plan, and hope he isn't as invincible as he seems.  
  
DAWN:  
Well, he's not completely invincible. I mean, he was gonna sacrifice me or whatever, and you all stopped him. He couldn't finish the ritual.  
  
BUFFY:  
We didn't stop him, Dawn. We just made things inconvenient for him. He could have still beaten us. Easily. And then done anything he wanted. He just decided not to. He would have had to kill me and Spike and Xander first, and he didn't want to do that. He wants us all alive, to watch.  
  
XANDER:  
Why would he want that?  
  
GILES:  
Perhaps there's no point in becoming God if there's no one to witness it. No one to fear or worship you.  
  
XANDER:  
I don't buy it. I think there's more to it than that. It's not just that he wants us to fear him. He needs us to. I think it's part of his power. Like the Fear Demon.  
  
BUFFY:  
Hmm, you may be right. It seemed like he said something like that when I asked him about the child murders. He taunts us where we're most vulnerable. Like with Spike.  
  
GILES:  
Speaking of which.  
  
DAWN (worried):  
Wonder where he went? You don't think Drusilla has him, do you?  
  
ANYA:  
Well, they did disappear at the same time, and he was hardly in shape to take care of himself.  
  
GILES:  
Yes. It would make sense to assume Drusilla took him.   
  
DAWN (hopefully):  
Maybe she just took him back home. To his crypt. She did seem worried about him. She changed sides to save him.  
  
XANDER:  
Wonderful. Woody's got his Juliet Lewis back. Hope those crazy kids pack up their dollies in that DeSoto and have all kinds of wacky bloodletting hijinks...far away from here.  
  
DAWN:  
Someone should check on him.  
  
BUFFY:  
Don't even think about it, Dawn. Drusilla could be with him.  
  
DAWN:  
Spike wouldn't let her hurt me.  
  
XANDER:  
Dawn, I can't believe you. You know what that monster did to Buffy.  
  
DAWN:  
He risked his life to save me. He saved all of us.  
  
XANDER:  
That was incidental, Dawn. It was all done to impress Buffy. Just another angle to try to get with her. And even if Drusilla's not there, what about Spike? He was gone a long time. He talked about changes.  
  
GILES:  
That's true. And we still don't know where he's been.  
  
XANDER:  
He probably went to try to get the chip out. What if he succeeded?  
  
DAWN:  
He still wouldn't hurt me.  
  
XANDER:  
Do you really think he can control himself? Ask Buffy if he can.  
  
Buffy looks embarrassed. Clearly something she doesn't want to talk about. Dawn just looks down. She hates this being brought up.  
  
BUFFY:  
Xander—  
  
XANDER:  
No, I'm saying this, because it needs to be said before somebody does something stupid. Spike cares about you, Dawn. I believe that. And maybe he even thinks he loves Buffy in his own contorted way. Maybe he even wants to be better. But he can't. When it comes right down to it, he's a vampire. Soulless and evil.  
(to Buffy)  
And anybody who forgets that, even for a second, is playing with fire.  
  
  
INT. – AGATHA'S MANSION.  
  
In the same room that Agatha read Amy and Willow the story in The Third   
Antichrist.  
  
WILLOW (to Amy):  
No, don't mention the pond.  
  
AMY:  
Why not?  
  
WILLOW:  
Because we don't knowwhy she made it. If she did.  
  
Agatha walks in, smiling at the girls.  
  
AGATHA:  
I trust you both slept well. Anything interesting happen last night?  
  
AMY (shaking head):  
No. Pretty uneventful.  
  
AGATHA:  
Really? You weren't in your rooms. You were out for hours. Surely something   
interesting happened during that time.  
  
AMY:  
Were we not supposed to go out?  
  
AGATHA (laughing):  
Of course you can go out, dear. Illusia isn't a prison. There are wondrous   
sights to be seen here. I just thought you might want to share them. But   
very well, keep your secrets. Now, let's get started with your training.  
  
Amy looks at Willow as if imploring her to come clean about the water faces.  
Willow gives Amy a stern look that says no.  
  
Agatha walks across the spacious room and the two young wiccans follow.  
  
CUT: TIME PASSAGE IMPLIED  
  
Agatha, Amy and Willow appear to be in the middle of the ocean. Each is   
surrounded by a glowing air bubble. Jellyfish, sea horses, stingrays and   
other ocean life are swimming all around them. It looks like they're in the   
middle of Ripley's Aquarium. All three women are smiling, delighted.  
  
AGATHA:  
Now relax, concentrate, and slip back into reality. Make the transition   
smooth.  
  
Willow closes her eyes and waves her arms. A power current can be seen   
passing between her outstretched hands. The illusion disappears. The ocean   
and the air bubbles are gone, and the three women slowly drift back to the   
floor. They are back in the room again.  
  
AGATHA (cont'd):  
You can make the illusion real. If it seems real not only to you, but to   
everyone else in your environment, then it is real.  
  
WILLOW:  
I really want to thank you for all your help these past few days, Agatha.   
Last year, I got addicted to magic, and I thought the only way to deal was   
to quit completely. But then after Tara, well, I couldn't stick to it.  
  
AGATHA:  
There's nothing wrong with using magic, Willow, as long as you use it the   
way it was meant to be used. Most human beings use only a small percentage   
of their brains. If we could learn to channel all the powers of the mind, we   
could accomplish almost anything. Even alter reality.  
  
WILLOW:  
I was never very powerful until I used dark magick. Then I was filled with   
rage.  
  
AGATHA:  
You don't have to be enraged to be powerful. In fact, you are more powerful   
if you are controlled. Not giving in to your emotions. The ultimate power is   
being able to control your environment, rather than having it control you.  
  
WILLOW:  
Yeah. I understand. And I want you to teach me that. But there's this other   
thing I want you to help me with, too.  
  
AGATHA:  
What's that, dear?  
  
WILLOW:  
Well, there's this ball of sunshine thing I've been working on for Buffy. To   
try and cheer her up. Well, I was thinking you might help me with that. The   
last time I saw her, I tried to bury her underground and turn her sister   
into a little energy blob, so, y'know, I kinda hate to go home empty handed.  
  
Agatha smiles at her, amused.  
  
  
CUT TO: LATER  
The training session is over.  
  
Amy and Willow start back to their rooms, Willow trailing a little behind. As Amy walks into a room, she begins to notice something strange, and slows down. Something is wrong. She looks as if she's in unfamiliar territory.  
  
AMY:   
(to self)  
This room wasn't here before.  
(to Willow)  
Willow? Did you--?  
  
She looks back into the hallway she had just come from, but she doesn't see her friend. In fact, it now seems as if she is completely alone in the house. And that's not all. It doesn't even look like a hallway anymore. Instead, she sees another room.  
  
Warily, Amy creeps into the room. No one there. But the door is open and on the other side, another room. There are doors on every side, all leading to rooms that weren't there before. And it seems to have gotten darker inside the house. The place has become a maze.  
  
Amy begins repeatedly calling out for Willow, rapidly going through the rooms. Camera spins as we follow her, helping us reach her level of confusion.  
  
It's very dark now, and Amy has to feel along the walls to find her way. She feels her way through another doorway, takes a few steps, and suddenly her feet start spinning. She tries to run, but the floor beneath her is moving.  
  
Suddenly, a light comes on, and we can see where she is. The walls are wire, she's running on a wheel, there is a bowl of water to her right. She's in a hamster cage.  
  
She jumps off the wheel onto the floor without looking, and lands just next to: A RAT TRAP, bigger than she is. A huge glob of cheese in the middle. Before she has a chance to fully process all this, a deafening meow' comes from above. It's a giant CAT. The cat's blocking the back way out, and Amy has to dodge a flailing paw as she runs across the room toward a small doorway on the other side. The paw comes down right behind her, and she has to slide head-first to squeeze through the opening.  
  
INT. – NEXT ROOM  
  
We can hear the cat scraping the wall and wailing in frustration on the other side. Amy tries to gather some composure as she stands up and looks around. She's in a room filled with mirrors on all sides. She looks into them and sees...  
  
...she has the head of a RAT. Amy screams and Agatha appears out of nowhere and slides up next to her.  
  
AGATHA:  
Awful, isn't it? To have nowhere to look but at yourself? Inside yourself. Your true self.  
  
AMY RAT:  
Wh-what's going on? This room wasn't here before.  
  
AGATHA:  
Oh yes, it was always here. You just couldn't face it. And who can blame you? If I were you, I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror either.  
  
Amy is horrified, hurt.  
  
AMY RAT:  
Grandma? Why are you saying these things to me? You sound like mom.  
  
AGATHA:  
I taught your mother everything she knew...but not everything I know. And she was my greatest failing. There's no reason she shouldn't have succeeded in stealing your body and keeping it. It's such an easy trick.  
  
AMY:  
I don't understand...  
  
Agatha fixes Amy with a demented stare. Amy looks back, very afraid. Her mouth opens, as if she's about to scream.  
  
AGATHA:  
Your mother was right about one thing. That firm young body is wasted on you. And your power. About the only thing it ever got you was turned into a rodent. Which is probably a better ending than you deserve for being such a failure.   
  
Amy starts to cry.  
  
AMY:  
No, no...  
  
AGATHA:  
And look at me. I'm running out of time! My spirit is young, but my body is wearing out. I have so much to contribute. And you, you'll never do anything. You're all used up. See??  
  
Amy turns her head and looks into the mirrors. She is still rat-faced, but Agatha is now wearing HER face.  
  
AGATHA (cont'd):  
You know, the old saying, youth is wasted on the young.' Finally, somebody's done something about it.  
  
AMY RAT:  
No! Not again!!  
  
AGATHA:  
It's your fate! You can't escape it! You've earned it, my little rat!  
  
Amy takes off running through the maze of dark little rooms. She sees a light and heads for it. Agatha's voice shouts after her as she runs.  
  
AGATHA (O.C.):  
Run, little rat! Run! But you're an old rat! About to die! Never know when a vulture might be circling!  
  
Amy finds the light. It's an open door, leading outside.  
  
  
EXT. – OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Amy, in rat face, emerges from the house, running in a panic. She hears something: a loud shriek from above. She looks up. It's a giant vulture, a larger version of the bird from Willow's dream in The Third Antichrist.   
  
Amy stops, paralyzed in fear as she looks up to see it swooping down. She looks up and screams in absolute terror. We see its eyes open, glowing red, and it fills the screen.  
  
  
INT. – WILLOW'S ROOM  
  
Tired, Willow walks into her room, completely oblivious that anything is happening to Amy. She notices something. It's a book, lying on the bed. She walks over and plops down on her stomach on the bed, picking it up. It's the book.  
  
She looks at it in wonder, afraid to look inside. Tentatively, she turns a few pages. Pages we've seen before. She stops and closes it, laying it back on the bed in front of her.  
  
WILLOW:  
Nope. That's okay. Some things I don't wanna know.  
  
Willow hears a scream outside. She goes to her second story window and looks down.   
She sees what appears to be a humanoid rat, looking up, putting its hands in front of its face in a futile gesture as the giant vulture picks it up in its talons.  
  
Willow starts to run out of the room, but something stops her. On her bed, the book has come alive. Its pages are flipping on their own. She goes to it.  
  
C.U. on the book:   
It flips quickly past the earlier pages we'd seen before. It stops briefly on a new page. An a rat-faced woman getting scooped up by a giant bird of prey. What we've just seen.  
  
It flips again. C.U. on Willow's horrified face as she looks down at the book.  
  
ZOOM in on the book. Last page. Strawberry is lying in the middle of the pond we saw earlier. Her eyes are open, glassy and dead.  
  
Blackout.  
  
  
**ACT II  
**  
INT. – AMY'S ROOM, LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Agatha (in Amy's Body) sits calmly on the bed, leafing through a graphic novel. We can see the cover: it's Neil Gaiman's Sandman: Prelude & Nocturnes._  
_  
Note: Elizabeth Anne Allen now portrays Agatha  
  
Willow rushes in, carrying   
  
WILLOW:  
Oh God, Amy. I'm glad—I thought—I thought you were a rat again.  
  
Amy just laughs.  
  
AMY:  
Pack your stuff. We gotta get out of here.  
  
AGATHA:  
Why? I'm just starting to enjoy myself.  
  
WILLOW:  
Your grandmother, she's lost control of things. Something's happened. I don't think it's safe here anymore.  
  
Amy (Agatha) looks up at her, still not getting too worked up.  
  
AGATHA:  
Oh, I never lose control of anything, Strawberry. Especially here.  
  
Willow stares at her, processing. It doesn't take long.  
  
WILLOW:  
Agatha.  
  
AGATHA:  
I knew it wouldn't take you long. I could tell you were the brighter one. I'm counting on your intelligence to help us both out here. And your ability to reason.  
  
WILLOW:  
Once I see something reasonable.  
  
AGATHA:  
I'm going to give you reasonable. You're a smart woman, Strawberry. And a smart woman knows her limitations.  
  
WILLOW:  
You just gonna sit here paraphrasing Dirty Harry all day, or are you going to explain how someone could betray their own granddaughter out of vanity?  
  
AGATHA:  
Vanity? Is that what you think it is? Maybe you're not so smart, after all.  
  
WILLOW:  
Then why don't you explain it to me?  
  
AGATHA:  
I don't want her looks. I want her time. I was running out. She was wasting it anyway. As far as betrayal, she betrayed herself.  
  
WILLOW:  
So you did the same thing to her Catherine did.  
  
AGATHA:  
My daughter stumbled on a good idea every once in a while. Her problem was in the execution. Well, inexperience, you know.  
  
WILLOW:  
Is she dead?  
  
Agatha looks shocked that Willow would even suggest such a thing.  
  
AGATHA:  
Of course not! What kind of monster do you think I am?  
  
WILLOW:  
Is that a rhetorical question, or are you expecting an answer?  
  
Agatha laughs. No Dr. Doom stuff here, but genuine laughter.  
  
AGATHA:  
I like you, Strawberry. That's why I'm going to give you a choice.  
  
WILLOW:  
You mean like hanging or electrocution?  
  
AGATHA (laughs again):  
I told you, I have no reason to kill you. And Amy, she's not dead, just...somewhere else.  
  
WILLOW:  
When's she coming back? I'd like to see her.  
  
Willow's turning hard again, like in and Two to Go. She's preparing herself mentally for a fight to the death, and her countenance shows it.  
  
Agatha's good humor turns to a cold glare now.  
  
AGATHA:  
When I no longer rule Illusia.  
  
WILLOW:  
That soon?  
  
AGATHA:  
I'm counting on you to be smart, Strawberry, for both our sakes. You can fight me to the death if you wish, but we both know how that turns out.  
  
She nods at the book Willow is holding.  
  
AGATHA (cont'd):  
Or you can relinquish the power willingly. I should think it would be an easy decision. What have you done with it, besides try to kill your friends and destroy the world?  
  
WILLOW:  
I wish I got paid a royalty for every time somebody says that.  
  
AGATHA:  
The point is if you can't wield the power, give it up to someone who can.  
  
WILLOW:  
You? What was all that about using magic the way it was meant to be used?  
  
AGATHA:  
This _is_ how it was meant to be used. You tried to use it to destroy. I'll use it to create. To improve. I'll make the whole world as breathtaking as Illusia.  
  
WILLOW:  
Drowned souls living in the lakes, giant vultures scooping folks up, girls turning into rats. Wow, who wouldn't want to live in a wonderland like that? I can't wait for that glorious new era to begin.  
  
AGATHA:  
Always dwelling on the negative. No wonder your girlfriend left you.  
(off Willow's look)  
Oh, don't look at me like that. I can destroy you with a thought, and we both know it. Now get out of here. You have some thinking to do.  
  
Willow stands still.  
  
AGATHA (cont'd):  
You have until tonight. I'll meet you outside after dark. You know where.   
(points at the book)   
Don't make me hunt you down. We'll still end up there. It is written. It is done.  
(pause)  
I trust you'll make the right decision.  
  
Agatha turns her attention back to Neil Gaiman. She no longer even acknowledges Willow. This conversation is over.  
  
FOCUS on Willow. Her face betrays that she doesn't know what to do.  
  
  
INT. – THE MAGIC BOX, EARLY EVENING.  
  
Anya is closing up the store, when a face appears at the door. It's Giles. She opens it, happy to see him, but his face looks grave. Her look changes to match his.  
  
ANYA:  
Uh-oh. Who got killed now?  
  
GILES:  
Ah, n-no one. I just came by to tell you something.  
  
She moves aside and he walks in.  
  
ANYA:  
Uh, okay. What is it?  
  
GILES:  
I'm leaving tomorrow.   
  
Anya's face shows disappointment.  
  
ANYA:  
Why? Where are you going?   
(slaps him on the shoulder)  
With this Antichrist goo-thingy about, how could you?  
  
GILES:  
That's exactly why I'm leaving, Anya. I'm going back to London, only temporarily. I'm going to involve the Council in our battle with Mabus. We may need their resources, plus many of the members are more familiar with the relevant prophecies than I am.  
  
ANYA:  
But he could strike at any time.  
  
GILES:  
You'll all have my number, and I'll return the moment something happens, but to be honest, I don't know how much good I'll be in a fist fight with Mabus. Or Buffy herself, for that matter. I think I can be of more help this way.  
  
ANYA:  
I was afraid of this. Dawn could tell, too. She told me last week you were getting restless. Is it that friend you told us about?  
  
GILES:  
Well...yes, that has a little something to do with it. At my age, one can't afford to take chances when someone comes along. You never know when it's your last chance.  
  
ANYA (raised eyebrow):  
Wait till you get my age.  
  
He smiles. Her youthful appearance makes it easy to forget she is older than any of them.  
  
ANYA (cont'd):  
I just think you could be more help here. And I'm not just talking about Mabus. About...being a friend. To someone who doesn't have any.  
  
GILES (getting it):  
You have friends here, Anya.  
  
ANYA:  
No, I don't. Xander has friends. Xander was my connection to them. Now I don't have that connection anymore and I'm on the outside. I don't fit. Not here, not in the demon world.  
  
GILES:  
Do you still love Xander?  
  
ANYA (ashamed):  
Yes.  
  
GILES:  
But you don't believe you can reconcile with him?  
  
ANYA:  
I believe Xander when he says he loved me. But I don't know if he could have ever married me. Even if that old man hadn't shown up, looking back I don't think he'd have gone through with it.  
  
Giles looks up at her, surprised.  
  
ANYA (cont'd):  
I'm a demon. Xander has issues with demons.  
  
GILES:  
Imagine that.  
  
ANYA:  
Some people are just prejudiced like that. But if you'd seen his family at that wedding, boy, let me tell you, they had no room to talk. One of my demon friends said Xander's father was the most sickening man he'd ever met. And that demon lives on an all-vomit diet!  
  
GILES:  
I'd suspect Xander might agree with him. About his father, not the diet.  
  
ANYA:  
Do you think Xander's right to feel the way he does? Do you think I'm not good enough for him?  
  
GILES:  
No, Anya, I don't believe that at all. And I don't think Xander believes that, either. But Xander, he sees the world in black and white, in certain terms. I envy him that, sometimes. It makes decisions easier to make.  
  
ANYA:  
Just because a decision is easier for you to make doesn't mean you're making the right one.  
  
GILES:  
I understand that, Anya. And speaking of decisions, have you made yours yet?  
  
ANYA:  
What do you mean?  
  
GILES:  
Well, you said you felt like an outcast in the human world and the demon world. Have you ever thought it may be because you have one foot in each? Perhaps it's time for you to choose.   
  
ANYA:  
That's just the thing. About black and white. There was always some humanity in Anyanka. And there's always been some Anyanka in Anya.   
  
GILES:  
So you can't choose one over the other? Separate the two? The human and the demon?  
  
ANYA (sad, about to cry):  
Once you've been both, you can't ever go back. You can't just make a wish and change who you are. I tried, but no matter how you choose, the other part is always there. And no one can accept that. So you end up alone.  
  
Giles suddenly feels a wave of sympathy for this demon/woman, who may not be perfect, but is honestly trying to do the best she can. He goes over and hugs her gently.  
  
GILES:  
Oh, Anya. You're not alone.  
  
Anya lets the sobs go as Giles holds and comforts her.  
  
  
INT. – SPIKE'S CRYPT  
  
Dawn pushes door to crypt open. The room is dark, with only a bit of  
outside light casting shadows within. She takes a breath and steps inside.  
  
SPIKE:  
Go home, Nibblet.  
  
It is a feeble, wistful command, but a command nonetheless.   
Dawn steps toward the voice.  
  
DAWN (harshly):  
Why did you come back?  
  
Spike takes a breath, then there is a beat.  
  
DAWN:  
Xander said you hurt Buffy.   
(She takes a step forward.)   
Tried to...  
(She shakes her head—can't say it)   
Hurt Buffy.  
  
There's a shadow of a movement against the wall, like a hand waving her off. She can almost see now - pick out the chair, the television. The old sarcophagus in the far part of the space. She stalks toward it, angry.  
  
She stalks toward it, angry.   
  
DAWN:  
Talk to me, dammit! Did you? Did you try  
to hurt my sister? RAPE my sister?  
  
SPIKE (groaning):   
Bit...  
  
DAWN:  
Don't call me that!   
  
She rushes towards him, grasping his upper arms. Stops with a shocked expression at his thinness. Spike jerks away.  
  
DAWN:  
Oh, Spike...What have you done?   
  
Dawn realizes that tears are running down her face. Tears of anger, and now fear.  
  
He tries to back away from her, burrow into the wall. His own tears make his voice rough.  
  
SPIKE:  
Never meant to hurt her.   
(Tears wet his cheeks.)   
Not her. Not ever.  
  
DAWN:  
Why did you come back?   
  
She is no longer angry. Her arms drop to her sides.   
  
He covers his face with his hand, slowly slides down the wall and comes to rest at her feet, pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
She gets angry again at his passivity.  
  
DAWN:  
I hate what you did. Xander told me. I didn't believe it.   
(Beat)  
Couldn't believe it. Now I see...   
(She looks down at him. He does not look up.)   
Tell me you didn't do it!   
(She screams out the words, dropping to her knees.)   
Buffy won't say. Says I won't understand.   
  
Tears roll down her cheeks unheeded. She sees the glistening of matching ones on his own face.  
  
DAWN (almost begging):  
Lie to me, Spike! Please! Tell me you didn't!   
  
She's crying, sobbing out the words as she hits his chest with her fists. He sits quietly, hands by his sides, body jerking from the blows.  
  
DAWN:  
Why did you come back?   
  
She sinks against him, hands still on his chest, feeling his rending sobs.  
  
DAWN (whispers):  
Why did you go?...Why did you go?  
  
He puts his hand on her hair.  
  
SPIKE:   
Had to, didn't I? After what I did - what I tried to do. Had to  
fix it. Make it right.   
(He laughs bitterly)   
Now I know. Never be right. Some things you can't come back from.  
  
DAWN (quietly):  
But you're sorry.  
  
Raising her head, she tries to search his face.   
  
DAWN (cont'd):  
Tell me you're sorry.  
  
He shakes his head. His voice is raw with pain.  
  
SPIKE:  
Can't undo some things, no matter how you try.  
  
DAWN:  
Did she hurt you? Is that why you hurt her? Cause I know you and  
her were...  
  
SPIKE:  
No, Dawn. Not her fault. She broke it off. No screamin', no yellin'.   
(Voice cracks)  
Said she was sorry.   
(He bangs his head against the wall)   
Stupid git... that's me... wouldn't take no for an answer. Stayed  
after her - worryin' at her. And then...  
  
DAWN:  
You have to tell her! Tell her you're sorry. Fix it! It can't be  
all you. You've got a side. I know you do!   
  
SPIKE:  
Dawn. Don't have a side. Don't deserve a 'side.' What I did was wrong. Evil.  
(sad chuckle)  
Was right all along, she was. Fancy that.   
  
He sits up and pushes her away gently, getting to his feet, and braces himself  
against the wall, looking down at her.  
  
SPIKE:  
Go home, Nibblet. Big sis'll be worryin'. I've given her enough grief and so have you. Not givin' her extra.  
  
He walks toward the trap door, his footsteps sounding sad and defeated. Nothing of 'Spike' in them.   
  
The footsteps stop.   
  
SPIKE:  
Go home.   
  
He disappears down the stairs.  
  
Wrapping her long arms around her now cold body, she gets up and heads to the door, ignoring the tears drying on her face. Never looking back, she hugs herself tightly and takes the path toward home.   
  
Fade out.  
  
  
**ACT III  
**  
INT. – THE SUMMERS' HOME  
**  
**Dawn enters the kitchen. She has been crying.  
BUFFY:  
Dawn? What—  
DAWN (angry):   
Nothing. Nothing's wrong.   
  
She leaves the room.  
Buffy starts after her, then stops. She turns to the sink and picks up a sudsy  
plate. Dawn returns.  
DAWN:  
I went to see Spike.  
Buffy spins around.  
BUFFY:   
You did what? Are you nuts? With Drusilla in town?  
DAWN:   
So? I had a stake. I can handle myself. And he was at the crypt. Alone.   
( A beat)   
Something's wrong with him.  
Buffy turns back to the sink.  
BUFFY:   
Well, he IS Spike.  
DAWN (shaking her head):   
Not Spike. He's different. Not...cocky. Not anything. I think he's broken.   
(A beat)   
Don't you care?  
BUFFY (sighing):   
Of course I care.  
DAWN:   
I tried to ask him about...what Xander said...  
BUFFY (closing her eyes and shaking her head):   
Oh, Dawn. What did he say?  
DAWN:  
Not much. He was too busy crying! He acts like it's all his fault - you  
and him and all that. But I don't believe it. I don't believe it was all him.  
BUFFY:   
No.  
DAWN (angry):   
Somebody tell me SOMETHING!  
She stomps her foot, then stares at Buffy's back.  
DAWN:   
You did stuff to him, too, didn't you? Didn't you?  
Buffy turns around and stares into Dawn's eyes.  
BUFFY (sadly):  
Sit down, Dawn.  
Dawn hesitates, then sits. Buffy sits on the edge of a nearby chair.  
BUFFY:   
I was messed up last year. Real, real messed up. And I didn't feel like I could tell anybody. You didn't need to hear it. Will and Xan? They didn't want to hear it. Spike did. So we talked. A lot. Cause I didn't have to hide anything from him...or pretend to be okay. And then, things just...got out of hand.  
DAWN (nodding):   
You did do something.  
BUFFY (laughing):   
Something? I did a lot of somethings.' I was angry. I was scared. And he was there. To catch 'The Worst of Buffy 2001.' I punished him for how I felt about...well, life.  
DAWN:   
So Xander was wrong.  
BUFFY:   
No... Not wrong. But he doesn't know everything. Or anything.   
(She shakes her head.)   
Doesn't matter now, though. It's over and done and...  
DAWN:   
Buffy, I don't think he's eating. And he's messed up way more than you were. He acts crazy. But not, you know? He sounds so lost, so sad. Buffy, I'm scared. No matter what you and Xander say, I love Spike and I'm scared!  
BUFFY:   
I don't know what I can do, honey.  
DAWN (angry):   
Do? I think you've DONE enough! Undo it. Fix it!  
Buffy reaches out and covers her sister's hand with hers.  
BUFFY:  
Dawnie, probably the best thing I can do for him is stay away.  
Dawn pulls her hand away and jumps out of the chair.  
DAWN:   
Oh, right. Cause that's what you're good at, isn't it? If he helped you at all, you owe him! He helped you, didn't he? Even with...everything, he helped you?  
Buffy drops her eyes and stares at the table.  
DAWN:   
You may be the slayer, but you're a coward! If something happens to him, I'll go to Dad. I swear I will! Cause I won't be able to stand to look at you!  
BUFFY:   
Dawn!  
DAWN:   
I mean it! Fix this. Fix HIM!  
BUFFY:   
Honey, I don't think it's as bad as you think it is. You know how dramatic he is. This is Spike. He'll be fine. He always is.  
DAWN:   
Buffy, I almost wrapped my fingers around his whole arm! He's starving!  
And you don't care?  
Tears roll down Dawn's cheeks.  
BUFFY:   
I can't...  
DAWN (screaming):   
I hate you! Hate you! You do something or I'm calling Dad tonight!  
Buffy watches as Dawn sweeps out of the room.  
  
  
EXT. – OUTSIDE BUFFY'S HOUSE, NIGHT.  
  
Xander is walking from his car to the front porch as Buffy closes the door behind her.  
  
BUFFY (a little guilty):  
Oh, hey. What are you doing here?  
  
XANDER:   
I came to talk you out of going where it is you're going.  
  
BUFFY:  
Going on patrol? You've never tried to talk me out of that before.  
  
XANDER:  
Buffy, this is me you're talking to. I know you, and right now my bullshit-ometer is on overload.  
  
She stops and puts her hands on her hips.  
  
BUFFY:  
Okay. Fine. Maybe I am going where you think I am. I haven't made up my mind yet.  
  
XANDER:  
I think you have. The question is, why?' What do you expect?  
  
BUFFY:  
I don't know, I just...Dawn went to see him. She's real upset.  
  
XANDER (upset):  
Well, so am I! I don't—was Drusilla--?  
  
BUFFY:  
No. Drusilla must have dumped him and left. She was probably out feeding.  
  
XANDER:  
But if she had been there...  
  
BUFFY:  
Yeah, I know. I told her, but...she takes a few fighting lessons from Giles and now she seems to think she's ten feet tall and fang-proof.  
  
XANDER:  
Unfortunately, it looks like she does. But you didn't answer the question. Why are you going?  
  
BUFFY:  
I don't know. Dawn said some things...about how he was. The things he said. I just have to hear it from him.  
  
XANDER:  
Hear what? He'll say anything, Buffy. Haven't you realized that yet?  
  
BUFFY:  
Dawn said he was different this time. He wasn't cocky. He wasn't defending himself.  
  
XANDER:  
What defense is there?? He tried to RAPE you, Buffy! What does it matter what he says now??  
  
Buffy can't answer. Xander makes a good point. And yet  
**She looks at him with eyes that plead for him to relent. He gets the message.  
**  
XANDER (sighs):  
I just don't want you to get hurt. You've been so much better lately. You've been adjusting, getting back into life, getting your groove back. I can't help but believe it had something to do with that bastard being gone. And now that he's back, I just don't want you to let him infect you with his disease again. Drag you down.   
  
BUFFY:  
That's not what this is about. I won't let that happen again. I'm not in that place anymore.  
  
XANDER:  
I've tried to understand how you let him get so close. Tried to be fair. But it just defies explanation.  
  
Buffy takes a deep breath. Thinks about how to explain something she doesn't even fully understand herself.  
  
BUFFY:  
When I came back...I couldn't feel. I was numb. I just needed to feel something...intense. Dangerous. Powerful. Whether it was good or bad it didn't matter, as long as it was intense. It was unhealthy, and it couldn't last, but...  
  
Xander's look shows that he's understanding her.  
  
XANDER:  
And now? Do you still need that feeling?  
  
BUFFY:  
No. I'm not where I was then. Who I was. I'm me again. And that's not what I need anymore.  
  
Xander laughs softly, reflecting.  
  
XANDER:  
Y'know, the other day I thought of a conversation we had years ago. You and me and Willow. When we compared love lives and how we had all dated mantises and robots and vampires and such, and we were all doomed to end up alone. Now, here we are, years later. I'm just getting over a broken engagement with a demon, and you've just split up with another vampire. Did you ever think maybe we gave up on the human race too soon?  
  
BUFFY:  
Maybe. And I intend to do something about that. Next boyfriend has got to have a soul.  
  
XANDER:  
A pulse wouldn't hurt either. They don't have to be dead for it to be intense or powerful.  
  
BUFFY:  
I know. And I don't have to be with someone right now. I'm okay. I'm complete. And when I am with someone again, it will be because I want to. And it will be someone I can trust as much as I trust you. That's really important to me right now.  
  
Xander smiles, happy to see that Buffy is emotionally strong again.  
  
XANDER:  
Be careful with him. You don't belong down there in his world, Buffy. He belongs in a grave, but you don't.  
  
BUFFY (nodding):  
I know that. I do.  
  
XANDER:  
Please. I can't stand to lose you again.  
  
BUFFY:  
You won't. The thing with me and Spike. It was destructive. And it's over. But I need this, Xander. I need closure.  
  
Xander realizes he's not going to talk her out of it, but he still wants to have his say. His voice is soft, but his words aren't.  
  
XANDER:  
You want closure? Stake him. God knows he's given you enough reasons. And he'll never be out of your life until he's ashes. Deep down, you know that.  
  
Having said his piece, Xander turns and walks away. As Buffy watches him go, she looks tired and uncertain.  
  
  
EXT. – ILLUSIA, NIGHT. AT THE POND.  
  
*Agatha is played by Elizabeth Anne Allen  
  
Willow walks to the pond. The night is still. She looks into the pond, but at the moment the faces are quiet. So is everything else. No sign of Agatha. Willow turns her back to the pond, faces the house and waits for Agatha's arrival.   
  
Finally, it comes, and not the way Willow expected. The wind kicks up, blows steadily harder. Willow has to shield herself against it. She looks up and sees a whirlwind descending. It brings Agatha with it. It looks like the scene with Willow at the end of except in reverse, a descent instead of an ascent.  
  
The cloud dissipates, and Agatha takes a bow, smiling, holding the story book in one hand. Willow is unamused.  
  
AGATHA:  
I suppose you've had time to think about my offer.  
  
WILLOW:  
Well, I've been pretty busy with other things, but it's crossed my mind.  
  
AGATHA:  
And...?  
  
WILLOW:  
And...what exactly are you proposing? I'm just supposed to hand over my soul or something?  
  
AGATHA:  
Of course not! What do I want with your damn soul?? I don't even use the one I've got! (laughs)  
I just want your power. And I'd suggest you give it willingly. You've already met some who didn't. They're the ones who lost their souls.  
  
Behind Willow, the voices start up. She turns to look into the pond. The water faces are rising to the surface, once again taking up their despondent chant.  
  
WATER FACES:  
heeeellllppp uuussss ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss coooolllllddddddd lossssttttt  
ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss heeeellllppp uuussss coooolllllddddddd saaavvvveee—  
  
Willow isn't freaked out this time. She pretty much expected this. She looks back at Agatha, who walks up to Willow, her arms outstretched.  
  
AGATHA (cont'd):  
Take my hand, Strawberry. Relinquish the power. Face it, you weren't meant for it. You don't have the ambition. You don't know what to do with it, how to handle it responsibly. You don't even want it, do you? Don't you want a normal life with your friends? Won't they be more likely to accept you back if you don't have the world-destroying power anymore? Give me the power...and walk out of here.  
  
Willow looks as if she's about to give in. Her hands reach for Agatha's. Agatha smiles triumphantly, reaching back for Willow. They join hands  
  
and a BOLT of orange energy rips through Agatha, knocking her back.  
  
WILLOW:  
That's what I've supposed to have been learning here this week. How to use power responsibly. See? I'm learning! I know enough not to give it to you.  
  
Willow raises her arms and fires another energy bolt, white this time. It takes Agatha off her feet and deposits her in the grass. Agatha looks dismayed.  
  
WILLOW (cont'd):  
Now THAT would be irresponsible.  
  
Willow firing again. Agatha squealing, writhing in pain.  
  
WILLOW (cont'd):  
Now I will be walking out of here. And if you want to do the same, you'll put Amy back like she was right now!  
  
Willow fires her most powerful blast yet.   
  
AGATHA:  
Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!!!!!  
  
And then Agatha is quiet, still, apparently unconscious. The only sound is the drone of the damned water faces, telling us how cold they are, and imploring us to help them/save them. That, and the crackling of power around Willow, now subsiding.   
  
Suddenly, there is a huge disturbance in the middle of the pond behind Willow. It happens so quickly she can't even react. A giant sea snake in the middle of the water rises up, uncoils, and STRIKES at Willow. It is so big that it catches her in its mouth, picking her up into the air. She screams, startled, flailing in vain.  
  
Agatha gets back up off the ground as if she was never hurt at all.  
  
AGATHA:  
You made your choice, Strawberry. You chose magic.  
  
The seas snake pulls Willow under the water. We see her struggling under the water, in its mouth. Then it seems to disappear. She comes to the top of the pond, legions of water faces imploring her to take away their torment.  
  
WATER FACES:  
heeeellllppp uuussss ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss coooolllllddddddd lossssttttt  
ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss heeeellllppp uuussss coooolllllddddddd saaavvvveee—  
  
The water people have entire water bodies now, and they pull at Willow. She struggles to stay afloat. Agatha just walks to the water's edge, regarding her calmly and with false regret.  
  
AGATHA (cont'd):  
And it's like I tried to tell you, with magic there are always consequences.  
  
Willow is pulled down again. She fights at the pleading water people, their aqueous whispers all around her. When she comes up again, we see from her POV, Agatha, kneeling, looking at her all I-told-you-so.  
  
AGATHA (cont'd):  
I guess now you'll never forget that.  
  
Willow loses her battle and quits struggling. The faces now draw back into the pond, and it is still again. Willow's body becomes still, lifeless in the water. She sinks beneath it, arms and legs outstretched, eyes open.   
  
Satisfied, Agatha turns away and heads back to the house, opening the book to the last page.   
  
AGATHA:  
Deep down, you knew it was going to happen. You saw it all before.  
  
C.U. on it. It's the same page we saw at the end of Act I. The pretty red-haired witch Strawberry lying in the pond, drowned.  
  
CUT TO: Willow in the pond. The scenes are identical.  
  
Blackout.  
  
  
**ACT IV  
**  
EXT. – ILLUSIA. THE POND. NIGHT.  
  
Silence. No musical soundtrack or anything. Only quiet, except for the gentle, peaceful sounds of the water. Willow's body is sinking into the lake, her final descent. Suddenly, a whisper echoes through the water.   
  
TARA (watery):  
Willow...  
  
Willow's body is still in the dark water, still sinking. We hear her voice, but her lips are unmoving.  
  
WILLOW:  
Tara?  
  
A strange echo remains over their voices while Willow is in the water. Their lips never move as they speak, but their eyes are open.  
  
TARA:  
Remember how you said you would always find me? Well, it goes both ways. We live in separate worlds now, but I will still always find you.  
  
Tara comes into view. She moves face-to-face with Willow. Tara is a light in the dark water, a glow around her. We see by her light. She appears nude, although it is hard to tell from the glow. We can only see her clearly from the shoulders up.  
  
WILLOW:  
Are you here to guide me? To bring me across to the other side?  
  
TARA (shaking her head):  
No. It's not time.   
  
WILLOW:  
Then why...?  
  
TARA:   
Remember what you promised me? To believe in nothing but yourself and me. No matter how things look. No matter what you think is possible. Write your own story. Don't believe hers. You think you know. What's to come, what you areYou haven't even begun.   
  
  
Tara puts her arm around Willow's neck, pulling her close. She opens her mouth and presses it to Willow's. Willow is surprised at first, but quickly responds. They are KISSING passionately now, Willow's arms wrapping around her. The glow that had enveloped Tara now swirls around Willow.   
  
Camera backs off to show them together, floating, much as they looked at the end of except that they are hovering in water instead of air. Finally, the glow is so bright that it obscures them both.  
  
  
CUT TO: Agatha, walking away from the lake, triumphant, her arms wrapped around the story book, hugging it to her breast. Behind her, we can see the lake, dark. Something glows under the still water. It spreads. The entire lake lights up. Agatha is still walking away, oblivious.   
  
The camera moves past Agatha, behind her, focusing on the lake. The glow recedes, but something emerges.  
  
C.U. on Willow, as she crawls out of the lake and into the high grass. She looks up in Agatha's direction. She's majorly pissed.  
  
  
CUT: Back to Agatha, still walking away, satisfied. Willow can barely be seen in the distance.  
  
WILLOW (far away):  
Hey!  
  
Agatha stops, stunned. For the first time, something has happened that she didn't anticipate. She looks incredulous as she turns around.  
  
Willow is on her feet now, dripping wet and walking toward Agatha.  
  
WILLOW (cont'd):  
Where are you going? You aren't just gonna leave me hanging, are you? What about that ball of sunshine? You said you'd help me with it. I want to give it to my friend Buffy. We have a lot in common now, me and Buffy. We've both drowned.  
  
A look back at Agatha. She can't believe what she's seeing. How can this be happening?  
  
WILLOW (cont'd):  
Did I ever tell you what Buffy did to the person that drowned her? Maybe I should show you.  
  
AGATHA:  
But-but the story was complete.   
  
WILLOW:  
Yeah, but it lacked that special something. I mean, don't you hate it when a book is too predictable? I always like it when they throw in a twist at the end. Don't you?  
  
A blast of mystical energy comes off of Willow, lighting up the night. It makes its way to Agatha. She screams as her body twists into an impossible position.  
  
Agatha grunts in rage and with a burst of willpower, she flings off the energy. But as she looks at Willow, she is scared now, unsure of what will happen.  
  
AGATHA:  
Where are you getting your power, Strawberry? I should have it all.  
  
WILLOW:  
How can you take it? You don't even know where it comes from.  
  
AGATHA:  
I know everything there is to know about power!  
  
WILLOW:  
Then you should know that love is the most powerful force there is. The one thing that can succeed when everything else has failed. A good friend taught me that. And that's one force you have no knowledge of.  
  
AGATHA:  
Okay, so you've reclaimed your power. But do you think that's enough to beat me? You can't begin to fathom my power. All the power of all the witches and warlocks who've been trapped in that lake. They all belong to me. My power is that of legion!  
  
WILLOW:  
No, I don't think so. I think your power is deception. Fear. You win because you make people believe it's inevitable. Your story is your power. But I don't believe everything I read. Time for a re-write.  
  
Willow holds out her hands. Pinkish energy zaps from them to the book. Agatha gasps as the book is sucked from her hands. It flies onto the ground between them, pages turning.   
  
As Willow's power flickers like lightning in the air, we can see the pages intermittently in the light. Words and pictures are disappearing, as if erased from the pages. New words are being typed by an unseen writer. A rainbow of color swirls through the air and lands inside the pages. Pictures begin to appear.  
  
Agatha panics and reaches for the book. She turns the pages, looking for the last page. We don't see what she sees, but it obviously terrifies her. She looks up at Willow in awe.  
  
  
WILLOW:  
This world is just as it is named, isn't it? Illusia. It's an illusion. You have no power. There are no souls in the lake. There are no snakes in the water or unicorns in the woods. You tried to trick me into giving my power to you, because you really couldn't take it.   
  
  
Willow's eyes glow red, but do not black over this time. She fires her thickest burst of magical energy yet. It lifts Agatha off her feet and catapults her through the air all the way down to the edge of the lake. As she tries to shake off the effects of the landing, she is grabbed from behind by the hair.  
  
Willow waves her hand, causing more light in the edge of the lake. Agatha looks into the water, seeing her reflection and...  
  
...she is OLD again. She looks herself over in disbelief. She no longer has Amy's body.  
  
  
WILLOW:  
You're a trickster. That's your magic. But magic has consequences. That's the one thing you said that wasn't a lie. Time to face them.  
  
  
Willow looks up into the night sky. A large shape blocks out the stars, swooping down. Agatha turns to look up at it. It's the giant bird descending. In the darkness, about all we can see are the glowing red eyes, coming closer.  
  
AGATHA:  
Aaaahhhh!!!!!  
  
Agatha's screams get further away as she is picked up by the bird and taken off into the night sky. Then the shape of the bird and Agatha turns into an electric blue cloud of energy, which streaks back toward the ground and into the book. The book bounces off the ground, slams shut audibly, and lands back on the grass.  
  
AMY (O.C.):  
What's going on? Willow?  
  
Willow turns to find Amy lying near her in the grass. It's the very spot where the bird had picked her up earlier.  
  
AMY:  
D-did a giant bird pick me up?  
  
WILLOW:  
No.  
  
AMY:  
So, did it pick her up, then? Because for a while, it kinda seemed like I was—Am I a rat?  
  
WILLOW:  
No. I changed you back, remember? And there was no bird either. Except in the story.  
(off Amy's look)  
I'll explain it later. On the ride back home.  
  
AMY:  
So you think you're ready to go home now?  
  
WILLOW:  
Yeah. I'm ready. You might have to drive a while. I'm pretty drained. I feel like I could sleep for days.  
  
AMY:  
Okay. Hey, do you think we should pack first, or should we just make a run for it?  
  
WILLOW:  
We can pack. There's nothing dangerous here. Unless you count me.  
  
Willow smiles, but Amy doesn't return it. She's still trying to figure out what the hell's going on, and just who her friend has become.  
  
AMY:  
Where is my grandma? Now?  
  
Willow walks over to the book on the ground. She picks it up and turns to the last page. She holds the book open in her left arm, while her right hand gives off sparkles of light for them to see by.   
  
The last page looks to be a copy of an earlier one, except now it's an old woman instead of a rat-girl who is being carried off by the giant bird.  
  
ZOOM IN: A closer look shows that the old woman doesn't appear to be a drawing at all, like the rest of the book, but a photograph. It almost looks like she might be moving, struggling in the grip of the bird's talons. We might have even heard a tiny sound.  
  
Willow shuts the book. Even the cover has changed. It now has the house and grounds on the front, with mists all around. And the title is no longer but   
  
WILLOW:  
Right where she wanted to be. In a world made out of a fairy tale.  
  
AMY:  
So not one part of this was real?  
  
Willow pauses, considering.  
  
WILLOW:  
One part of it was.  
  
Amy looks at Willow, waiting for her to explain, but she doesn't. She just stares into the dark lake. Finally, Amy gives up.  
  
AMY:  
Well, I'm going to pack and start loading the car. Coming?  
  
WILLOW (still staring):  
In a minute.  
  
Amy walks away and Willow kneels down at water's edge. She puts one finger into the lake, tracing a ripple in the water with just enough magic to make it glow faintly.  
  
WILLOW:  
Bye bye, baby. I'll always love you.  
  
In the watery glow, a trick of the light makes it look as if we can almost make out Tara's face under the water. But then the ripple stills, the glow is gone, and so is Tara.  
  
Willow gets up and begins to walk back in the darkness toward the old house.  
  
  
INT. – SPIKE'S CRYPT, UPPER LEVEL  
  
Buffy enters the crypt. It is bare, except for a few squat pillar candles. She  
picks up a long match and lights one. It sputters as the overlying dust catches fire and burns. The wick flares twice and holds steady.  
  
He hears a scrambling sound from down below. Turning, she stands for a moment staring at the trap door, before picking up the candle and starting down the stairs.  
  
INT. – SPIKE''S CRYPT, LOWER LEVEL  
  
SPIKE (harshly):   
Go away!  
Buffy descends to the lower level, swinging the candle to try and see. The  
cave contents are burnt and blackened.  
  
BUFFY:   
Spike?  
She swings the candle around, trying to pierce the darkness. Squinting, she tries to catch a glimpse of the vampire, but all she sees is blackened debris.  
  
Silence hangs in the cavern, until a hollow laugh breaks it.   
  
SPIKE:  
'Spike' doesn't live here anymore, pet.  
  
BUFFY:  
When did you get back?  
  
SPIKE:   
Dunno really. Days. Months. S'all the same. Ask Clem. He knows.  
  
Buffy continues to look around the room, trying to see him. The echo of his voice makes it difficult to tell where he is – and the single candle does little to help.  
  
BUFFY:   
Where are you?  
Suddenly, she hears it again. A scraping of fabric against stone.   
  
SPIKE:  
Nothin' for you here, Slayer. Nothin' good, anyway. Please, just go.  
  
BUFFY:   
Like that's gonna happen. You upset Dawn. She upset me. And I want to know where the hell Drusilla is.  
  
SPIKE:   
Dunno. Don't care, really. About anything. S' a lie. Care about everything. Every buggerin'...  
  
BUFFY:   
Stop it!  
Buffy's losing patience fast.   
  
SPIKE (more forceful):  
No.  
Buffy moves towards the direction of his voice, near the wall. She bends down,  
and the candlelight reflects from his hair. He sits in the scorched remnants of  
his bedspread. His brown roots have grown out, leaving his hair tips blond.  
His knees are pulled up to his chest.  
  
BUFFY (quietly):  
What's wrong?  
She carefully inches forward.  
  
He laughs bitterly, and she reaches out, grasping his shoulders. Shocked at what she feels, she lets him go, and he burrows farther back into the wall and his nest.  
  
BUFFY:   
Oh, God. Spike, what happened to you?  
  
SPIKE (chuckling dryly):   
Been thinkin' about that.  
  
As he continues to chuckle bitterly, she wraps her arms around her body, hugging herself as she begins to feel cold and scared.  
  
SPIKE:  
Always thought he was such a bleedin' wanker, after. Always cryin' and  
moanin'. Lost all respect for him. We all did.  
  
BUFFY:   
Spike, what have you done?  
  
SPIKE:   
I just wanted it to stop, Buffy. I wanted to be like I was.  
  
BUFFY:   
You got the chip out.  
Silence. She waits for the answer, fingering the stake in her pocket that she'd brought with her.  
  
SPIKE (long pause):   
Dunno, really. Funny, that. Maybe. Dunno. Maybe... Always whinin' and broodin'. Eatin' rats when he thought no one saw. Didn't get it. So bloody superior.   
(crying)   
Who's the poof now?  
  
BUFFY:   
Spike! Stop it!  
A shaking hand reaches out to touch her face. She freezes, as the candle lights the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
A song begins to play: Sheryl Crow's I Shall Believe. It plays softly in the background until the final lines of the scene are spoken, then is turned up.  
  
_Come to me now/  
Lay your hands over me/  
Even if it's a lie/  
Say it will be all right/  
And I will believe/  
  
Broken into/  
And I know you're on to me/  
That I only come home/  
When I'm so all alone/  
But I do believe/  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way you think it oughta be/  
It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me/  
Please say honestly/   
You won't give up on me/  
And I shall believe/  
_  
SPIKE:   
So sorry, Buffy. Never wanted to hurt you.  
She is motionless. He drops his hand.  
  
BUFFY:   
I know that. I knew it that night. But I was really mad at you. And  
then, you were gone, and...  
  
SPIKE:   
Had to do somethin', didn't I? Couldn't go on... that way. And the  
chip? Well, that's when things went bad. Thought it was makin' me weak,  
soft... Evil, just like you always said. Like you ALL said.  
  
BUFFY (crying):   
Spike, please stop it.   
(beginning to panic)  
Come upstairs. It's... dirty down here.  
  
SPIKE:   
All burnt up, innit? I was burnt, too, you know? Fought a demon with flamin' hands. Marked me up good, but I beat him. Beat 'em all. Should 'a seen it, Buffy.   
(breathes deeply)   
I set 'em up, and knocked 'em down. Took all they had, and then some. Got what I went for, too. This! My REWARD.   
(laughs)  
What a cosmic joke! From hell to more hell.   
(sighs)   
God, I feel for Angelus, right bastard that he is. It IS a bloody curse.  
BUFFY (whispering):   
You have a soul?  
SPIKE:   
Yeah. Doesn't fit very well, does it?  
He turns his face back to the wall.  
BUFFY (harshly):  
You went out and WON a soul? Why?  
  
SPIKE (crying):   
I couldn't... I didn't...  
He puts his head in his hands.  
  
SPIKE:   
Can't stand it, Buffy. Thought I could. But I can't do it. It hurts. And being all alone, livin' this...  
  
BUFFY:   
Alone?  
She reaches out and touches his shoulder.  
  
BUFFY:   
I'm here. Dawn's here. You're not alone.  
He sobs once and buries his head in her lap. She reaches down and touches his hair.  
  
BUFFY:   
Shhh. It's all right. Shhh.  
  
Camera pulls away, Buffy holding Spike as he cries.  
  
**Fade out.  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Strawberry Narritive

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 702—Strawberry  
**Writers: Kimi & ScarletNicky  
  
  
Authors' Notes: This is the second episode of our alternate Season 7. Two of the scenes in this episode are re-workings of Kimi's story "Voices in the Dark."   
Also, thanks to Epiphany for a story idea that is foreshadowed here.  
  
For those who said they would prefer to read narratives rather than scripts, this is actually the second chapter of our re-write of the episodes into story form.   
  
Alternate Season 7 Website: www.talesfromthescript.com.   
  
Disclaimer: This ain't a real episode. Unfortunately. But we'll be happy to write one whenever Joss wants us to.  
  
  
**ACT I  
**  
There was a full moon lighting the way and several nightlights scattered all over the grounds. Illusia was a bright place, even at night, Willow thought, as she and Amy walked in the high wet grass near Agatha's pond.  
  
Illusia. What beautiful name for a place, Willow said. It was a fairy tale name for a fairy tale locale.  
_  
Like a fairy tale? Yeah, kinda like that. Except real, Tara had told her in a dream.  
_  
It was the kind of name that suited the home of Agatha Allen, a woman who had secluded herself from the outside world, preferring to live in a universe of her own making, where the rules of magic supercede natural law. And who could blame her really? Who wouldn't want to escape a world where death is the only certainty and love only serves to make the inevitable tragedies more pronounced?  
  
Yeah. You can tell my grandma's rich. Only rich people give their estates names, Amy theorized. In fact, only rich people call where they live   
  
I admit, your grandmother seemed pretty strange at first, but now she seems... Willow considered, pretty strange. But in a good way.   
  
Amy agreed, meeting a Willow smile. I couldn't believe she said all that stuff to you the first day. But then again, she's always been kinda like that. Direct. Likes to get a reaction. Put you on the spot. I think she thinks that's good for people, making them commit to a direction.  
  
Maybe she's right. I'm actually getting sorta used to her now. And she's helped me a lot with control, Willow admitted. Now I feel like I'm gaining the same power and control I had when I went dark, without the, y'know, darkness. She said she can teach us that teleportation thing that Anya does.  
  
Amy asked, enthused. Cool. She must be even more powerful than I thought. I knew she was good at teaching and stuff, but I never knew she was all that powerful. I mean, sometimes it seemed like she was, but then later I always thought it might have been an illusion.  
  
Hence, the name, reasoned Willow. You know, I thought I saw rainbow-colored trees earlier today, but when I went up to them, they were just normal.  
  
Yeah, she makes things like that happen a lot, Amy added. She used to let me see unicorns when I was younger. Cause I was into them. Bet I would have loved all this wet high grass when I was a rat.  
  
Willow laughed.  
  
But I had a tyrant for an owner and she kept me locked up in a cage, Amy continued.  
  
Willow stopped walking, feeling a little sting.   
  
Wh-? Amy, I-I didn't keep you locked up all the time...did I? she asked defensively. I mean, me and Buffy got you out and played with you on the bed, and-and we got you one of those wheel thingies and fed you and...I had no idea you felt this way.  
  
I'm just kidding, Amy laughed. Actually, I don't remember much about it. Which is probably a good thing. Otherwise, I'd probably go insane. Well, more insane.  
  
You think you're insane? asked Willow.  
  
Well, probably, Amy answered, as if it were no big deal. You don't think you are?  
  
Well, I'mmmm...quirky. Unusual. Some may even say eccentric, Willow conceded. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm a modeling candidate for the Fall straight jacket line.  
  
Amy grabbed her playfully by the arm. Girlfriend, come on. Why are we here? I was a rat for three years. Bound to be some residual issues from that. And you? You tried to kill all your friends and destroy the world. Babe, I hate to break it to you, but even the average postal employee keeps the carnage confined to the office.  
  
Oh yes, please bring that up as often as possible, Willow said wearily, because we can just never talk enough about that.  
  
I'm not trying to throw it in your face. I'm just saying we are, by society's standards, insane.  
  
Are not, Willow responded eloquently.  
  
Having reached the pond, they finally stopped walking.   
  
Mmm'kay. A little sanity test, Amy proposed. You believe in witches, Amy stated, grinning smugly.  
  
Well, yeah.  
  
  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
Demons, mummies, trolls, fairies, little sisters that are really blobs of—  
  
Well, that's not fair, Willow interrupted. Those things are rea—hey, I don't believe in fairies. At least, I haven't seen any yet.  
  
I know those things are real, but most of society doesn't believe in them and thinks you're crazy if you do.  
  
Willow looked into the distance, contemplating. Was there something to this?  
  
My point is, don't worry about it. Embrace your inner nutball, urged Amy. There are millions and millions of average people in this world, Will. Just thank The Goddess we're not two of them. We're crazy. Not that there's anything wrong with that, she finished, using the false-PC tone that usually accompanies that last sentence.  
  
Willow turned back toward the water, still thinking about what Amy had said.  
  
As she looked into the water, ripples appeared. They began to take shape, come forward. Faces. Faces made of water had formed all over the pond. Amy and Willow looked at each other, then back at the water, stunned. The faces began to speak all at once, all saying different, but essentially the same things. Their voices were watery and sluggish, like records played at too slow a speed.  
  
heeeellllppp uuussss ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss coooolllllddddddd lossssttttt  
ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss heeeellllppp uuussss coooolllllddddddd saaavvvveee— the water faces beseeched them.  
  
Willow looked at Amy, weirded out. Amy just looked back matter-of-factly and said, See, now that's what I'm talking about.  
  
Black.  
  
  
**ACT ONE  
**  
The beast will have seven heads and ten horns, and that one of its forms has the body of a leopard, the feet of a bear, and the mouth of a lion, preached Rupert Giles, standing before his congregation, Bible open in his hand.  
  
Anya, Buffy, Dawn & Xander were seated at the big table of the magic box, listening to him.   
  
Then it mentions that it derives its power from the dragon, he goes on. Perhaps that means Satan himself, or possibly it refers the dragon form as being the one in which he's the most powerful.  
  
He seemed pretty damn powerful in all of them, Xander pointed out. If he disguises himself as a boy band singer, then I have a feeling a teenybopper's gonna kick our asses. A pause while he considered this. Which I really hope he doesn't do, because I can't think of anything more humiliating than having my ass kicked by Justin Timberlake.  
  
Dawn smiled at him.  
  
I thought all that stuff in the Bible about the Beast or the Antichrist or whatever was just symbolism, Buffy said. Not to be taken literally.  
  
Well, it seemed pretty literal the other night, Giles reasoned. But if we accept what he said, Mabus is playing a role. Fitting himself into the prophecies contained in the Bible, Nostradamus' quatrains, the Codex  
  
It never really occurred to me that those predictions about the Antichrist might really happen, Buffy interrupted That all those religious fanatics might be right.  
  
Oh, lots of religious fanatics are right, insisted Anya. Everyone looked at her with trepidation, feeling a bizarre off-topic story coming on. I remember, there was this dimension once where the people worshipped this little pink thing that smiled and looked like a stuffed bear, except with a really long nose.  
  
Awww, that's cute, said Dawn, starting to like this story after all.  
  
He was. He was soooo cute Anya agreed, smiling. And anyway, they argued about the words he'd allegedly spoken centuries before, and divided into groups, and developed competing legends of what would happen when he retuned.  
  
That seems a little irrational, said Dawn.  
  
That's what I thought, too, Anya agreed. I mean, after hundreds of years, this stuffed bear's going to return and reign over an entire planet of sentient beings. Yeah right! But a friend of mine was there for a dismemberment seminar one time, and what do you know, the little feller showed up and banished about half of them to some hell dimension where they had all their skin peeled off and were then roasted and eaten by piglike things.  
  
They all looked at Anya, disturbed. She just smiled and bounced perkily. Then she looked around and saw that the others hadn't found the story quite as amusing as she had. What could be...? Oh yeah, the roasted of other living creatures may not have resonated well with them.  
  
Oh, don't worry, Dawn, Anya began in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. I'm sure he just roasted the bad ones.  
  
Giles cleared his throat, hoping he could quickly recover the meeting from its detour into the absurd.  
  
Well, at any rate, we need to study every prediction that might pertain to Mabus. If he is trying to fit himself into them, then he will be making his moves dependent on his reading of the very same predictions. So we'll research, plan, and hope he isn't as invincible as he seems, Giles pronounced.  
  
Well, he's not completely invincible, Dawn reasoned. I mean, he was gonna sacrifice me or whatever, and you all stopped him. He couldn't finish the ritual.  
  
We didn't stop him, Dawn, Buffy reminded. We just made things inconvenient for him. He could have still beaten us. Easily. And then done anything he wanted. He just decided not to. He would have had to kill me and Spike and Xander first, and he didn't want to do that. He wants us all alive, to watch.  
  
Why would he want that? asked Xander.  
  
Giles went over the possibilities in his mind, coming up with one that seemed logical.  
Perhaps there's no point in becoming God if there's no one to witness it. No one to fear or worship you.  
  
The others took this in. It seemed plausible. It was very difficult to get into the mind of a being like Mabus. Someone or something that whose appearance and motivations seemed so alien.  
  
I don't buy it. I think there's more to it than that, the carpenter decided. It's not just that he wants us to fear him. He _needs_ us to. I think it's part of his power. Like the Fear Demon.  
  
Buffy decided Xander might be on to something. She hadn't completely believed the entity when it had laughed off its choice of victims, children, as inconsequential. No, there had been a reason children were chosen. And a reason he wanted to terrify, rather than simply kill them all straight out.  
  
Hmm, you may be right, she agreed. It seemed like he said something like that when I asked him about the child murders. He taunts us where we're most vulnerable. Like with Spike.  
  
Speaking of which, Giles said, steering the conversation toward the other unfortunate topic that he didn't want to bring up today.  
  
Wonder where he went? Dawn asked worriedly. You don't think Drusilla has him, do you?  
  
Well, they did disappear at the same time, Anya recalled, and he was hardly in shape to take care of himself.  
  
Yes. It would make sense to assume Drusilla took him, Giles admitted.  
  
This opened up possibilities Dawn didn't like considering.  
Maybe she just took him back home, Dawn advanced, hopefully. To his crypt. She did seem worried about him. She changed sides to save him.  
  
Her eyes pleaded for someone to say something optimistic.  
  
Wonderful. Woody's got his Juliet Lewis back, Xander said contemptuously. Hope those crazy kids pack up their dollies in that DeSoto and have all kinds of wacky bloodletting hijinks...far away from here.  
  
Someone should check on him, Dawn decided.  
  
Don't even think about it, Dawn. Drusilla could be with him, warned Buffy.  
  
Spike wouldn't let her hurt me, Dawn stated.  
  
Dawn, I can't believe you, Xander said, getting a little hot. You know what that monster did to Buffy.  
  
He risked his life to save me, Dawn countered. He saved all of us.  
  
That was incidental, Dawn, said Xander, his voice rising. It was all done to impress Buffy. Just another angle to try to get with her. And even if Drusilla's not there, what about Spike? He was gone a long time. He talked about changes.  
  
That's true, Giles said, various scenarios playing out in his brain. And we still don't know where he's been.  
  
He probably went to try to get the chip out, Xander figured. What if he succeeded?  
  
He still wouldn't hurt me, Dawn insisted.  
  
Do you really think he can control himself? Ask Buffy if he can.  
  
Buffy looked embarrassed. Clearly something she doesn't want brought up. Doesn't want to remember.  
_I can make you feel it._   
Dawn just looked down. She hated this subject, too, and what it said about someone who had once been something of a hero to her, and now was...what?  
  
Buffy began.  
  
No, I'm saying this, because it needs to be said before somebody does something stupid, Xander insisted, refusing to be silenced before saying what was necessary, Spike cares about you, Dawn. I believe that. And maybe he even thinks he loves Buffy in his own contorted way. Maybe he even wants to be better. But he can't. When it comes right down to it, he's a vampire. Soulless and evil.  
He let that sink in, then spoke directly to Buffy.  
And anybody who forgets that, even for a second, is playing with fire.  
  
  
In the same room that Agatha Allen had read Amy and Willow several pages of a strange and oddly familiar book called Amy and Willow waited for the older ladyto again make an appearance. We join them in mid conversation.  
  
No, don't mention the pond, Willow directed in a hushed tone.  
  
Why not? Amy whispered back.  
  
Because we don't knowwhy she made it. If she did, explained Willow.  
_And because I don't trust her_ is the part Willow left unsaid. There were reasons. Reasons for the story she'd read them. Reasons for the faces made of water in the pond. But what were they? And why did Agatha vacillate between doting grandmother and strict instructor? And most importantly, what were her true motivations?  
  
Agatha walked in, smiling at the girls.  
  
I trust you both slept well, she said, the air of formality always present in her voice. Anything interesting happen last night?  
  
Amy shook her head and answered too quickly. No. Pretty uneventful.  
  
Agatha asked, clearly not believing. You weren't in your rooms. You were out for hours. Surely something interesting happened during that time.  
  
_She knows_, Willow thought.  
  
Were we not supposed to go out? Amy asked hesitantly.  
  
Of course you can go out, dear, Agatha laughed. Illusia isn't a prison. There are wondrous sights to be seen here. I just thought you might want to share them. But   
very well, keep your secrets. Now, let's get started with your training.  
  
Amy looked at Willow as if imploring her to come clean about the water faces.  
Willow gave Amy a stern look that said no,' without knowing exactly why. Willow was sure that Agatha knew exactly where they had been the previous night, and that Agatha knew Willow was aware of it. As their eyes regarded one another, that understanding passed between them. Still, Willow had the feeling it would be best not to bring it out in the open. She wasn't even sure why.  
  
Agatha walked across the spacious room, beckoning the two young wiccans to follow.  
  
  
Hours later, when late morning had become early afternoon, Agatha, Amy and Willow were in the middle of the ocean. Or at least they appeared to be. Each was surrounded by a glowing air bubble. Jellyfish, sea horses, stingrays and other ocean life swam all around them. It reminded Willow of when she and Tara had taken Dawn to _Ripley's Aquarium _almost a year ago, just before they'd brought Buffy back. The tension of the morning had receded, and now all three women were smiling, delighted.  
  
Now relax, concentrate, and slip back into reality. Make the transition smooth, Agatha coaxed.  
  
Willow closed her eyes and waved her arms, concentrating. A current of power passed between her outstretched hands. The illusion around them began to break down, the sea life now swimming against a background of walls and chairs and tables, rather than blue ocean water and plant life. Then the sea creatures themselves dissolved, completing the illusion's deconstruction. The ocean and the air bubbles were gone now, the three women having slowly drifted back to the floor. They had never left the room.  
  
You can make the illusion real, said Agatha. If it seems real not only to you, but to   
everyone else in your environment, then it is real.  
  
Willow looked at Agatha and realized her feelings about the woman were just as undecided as ever. At times, she seemed like someone totally untrustworthy, someone whose stories would only be lies. Someone who wanted to manipulate and usurp and destroy. But right now, she was a patient teacher. Someone who genuinely seemed to care about Willow.  
  
I really want to thank you for all your help these past few days, Agatha, Willow told her. Last year, I got addicted to magic, and I thought the only way to deal was   
to quit completely. But then after Tara, well, I couldn't stick to it.   
  
There's nothing wrong with using magic, Willow, Agatha assured, as long as you use it the way it was meant to be used. Most human beings use only a small percentage   
of their brains. If we could learn to channel all the powers of the mind, we   
could accomplish almost anything. Even alter reality.  
  
I was never very powerful until I used dark magick. Then I was filled with   
rage, Willow lamented.  
  
You don't have to be enraged to be powerful. In fact, you are more powerful   
if you are controlled. Not giving in to your emotions. The ultimate power is   
being able to control your environment, rather than having it control you.  
  
Yeah. I understand. And I want you to teach me that, Willow told her. But there's this other thing I want you to help me with, too.  
  
What's that, dear? asked Agatha.  
  
Willow was a little self-conscious about bringing it up. It would almost certainly sound stupid and infantile. But to her it was...maybe a way to heal. A peace offering.  
Well, there's this ball of sunshine thing I've been working on for Buffy, she began. To   
try and cheer her up. Well, I was thinking you might help me with that. The   
last time I saw her, I tried to bury her underground and turn her sister   
into a little energy blob, so, y'know, I kinda hate to go home empty handed.  
  
Agatha smiled at her, amused.  
  
  
Now early afternoon had become late afternoon, and the training session had reached its end. Atired Amy and Willow were heading back to their rooms, Willow trailing a little behind. As Amy walked into one room, she began to notice something strange, and slowed down. Something was wrong. She felt as if she was in unfamiliar territory.  
_This room wasn't here before_, she thought.  
Willow? Did you--? she started to ask, but when she looked back into the hallway she had just come from, she didn't see her friend. In fact, it now seemed as if she were completely alone in the house. And that wasn't all. Come to think of it, it didn't even look like a hallway anymore. Instead, she saw another room where the hallway had been. Revolving rooms? Was Agatha doing that? Another test of some kind?  
  
Warily, Amy crept into the room. No one was there. But the door was open on the other side, inviting. Inviting her into yet another room. Maybe they went on forever. There were doors on every side, all leading to rooms that weren't there before. And it seemed to have gotten darker inside the house. The place had become a maze, Amy realized.  
  
Amy began repeatedly calling out for Willow as she rapidly ran through the rooms, her panic and confusion mounting. It had become very dark, and Amy had to feel along the walls to find her way. She felt her way through another doorway, took a few steps, and suddenly her feet started spinning. She tried to run, but the floor beneath her was moving.  
  
Suddenly, a light came on, and she could see where she was. The walls were wire, the moving floor below her a wheel. Which seemed more than a little familiar, although she could barely remember those days now. There was s a bowl of water to her right. She was in a hamster cage.  
  
She jumped off the wheel onto the floor without looking, and landed just next to...a rat trap, bigger than she was. A glob of cheese bigger than her head had been placed in the middle. Before she had a chance to fully process all this, a deafening meow' came from above. She looked up to see that the source was a giant cat. The cat was blocking the back way out, and Amy had to dodge a flailing paw as she ran across the room toward a small doorway on the other side. The paw landed right behind her, just missing her with its strike, and she had to slide head-first to squeeze through the opening.  
  
Emerging in the next room (thankfully one without felines), she could still hear the cat scraping the wall and wailing in frustration on the other side. Amy tried to gather some composure as she stood up and looked around. She found herself in a room filled with mirrors on all sides, and when she looked into them and saw...  
  
...that she had the head of a RAT. Amy screamed and Agatha appeared out of nowhere, sliding up next to her.  
  
Awful, isn't it? Agatha asked condescendingly. To have nowhere to look but at yourself? Inside yourself. Your _true _self.  
  
Wh-what's going on? asked rat-headed Amy. This room wasn't here before.  
  
Oh yes, it was _always_ here, Agatha goaded. You just couldn't face it. And who can blame you? If I were you, I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror either.  
  
Amy Rat was horrified, hurt.  
  
Grandma? Why are you saying these things to me? You sound like mom.  
  
The mention of her mother didn't evoke the reaction Amy had hoped.  
I taught your mother everything she knew...but not everything I know. And she was my greatest failing. There's no reason she shouldn't have succeeded in stealing your body and keeping it. It's such an easy trick.  
  
I don't understand... Amy moaned, hoping this was just some unorthodox training exercise, that it wasn't really happening.  
  
Agatha fixed Amy with a demented glare. Amy looked back, very afraid, barely able to meet her grandmother's stare. Her mouth opened, as if she were about to scream.  
  
Your mother was right about one thing, Agatha mused. That firm young body is wasted on you. And your power. About the only thing it ever got you was turned into a rodent. Which is probably a better ending than you deserve for being such a failure, she spat.  
  
Amy started to cry.  
No, no... she begged.  
  
And look at me. I'm running out of time! My spirit is young, but my body is wearing out. I have so much to contribute. And you, you'll never do anything. You're all used up. See??  
  
Amy turned her head and looked into the mirrors. She was still rat-faced, but Agatha now wore HER face.  
  
You know, the old saying, youth is wasted on the young.' Finally, somebody's done something about it, Agatha said with the satisfaction of a job well done.  
  
No! Not again!! Amy Rat protested in vain.  
  
It's your fate! declared Agatha. You can't escape it! You've earned it, my little rat!  
  
Amy took off running through the maze of dark little rooms. She didn't know where to go, but she had to get out. Just get out and go anywhere else. Escape was the only thought she could form. She saw a light and headed for it. Agatha's voice shouted after her as she ran.  
  
Run, little rat! Run! But you're an old rat! About to die! Never know when a vulture might be circling!  
  
Amy found the light. It turned out to be an open door, leading outside. To somewhere else. She went through the doorway, running in a panic. As her eyes began to get adjusted to the light, she heard a sound: a loud shriek from above. She looked up. At first it was blurry, but as it came into focus, she could see that they sound had come from a giant vulture.   
  
Amy stopped, paralyzed in fear as she saw it swoop down, talons clenched. She looked up and screamed in absolute terror. It's eyes open, glowing red, and it fills the Amy's world.  
  
  
Tired, Willow made her way into her room, completely oblivious to anything that might be happening to Amy. Something caught her eye. It was a book, lying on the bed. She walked over and plopped down on her stomach on the bed, picking it up. It was the book.  
  
She looked at it in wonder, afraid to look inside. Tentatively, she turned a few pages. Pages she's seen before. But there were other pages, Agatha had told her. The story she'd heard had been far from over. And if what Agatha had read her led up to what was Willow's present, then the pages after that must foretell her future. Wouldn't that make sense? All she had to do was turn the pages. Turn the pages and know her destiny.   
  
She paused, trying to make a decision, then closed the book, lying it back on the bed in front of her.  
_Nope. That's okay. Some things I don't wanna know.  
_  
Suddenly, Willow heard a scream outside. She ran to her second story window and looked down. She saw what appears to be a humanoid rat, looking up, putting its hands in front of its face in a futile gesture as a giant vulture picked it up in its talons. Was this real? For just a brief moment, the vulture's head tuned in Willow's direction. Electric red dots were its eyes. That's when Willow knew where she'd seen the bird before. It had been in the trees on her parents' street. Except that hadn't really happened. That had been a—  
_Yes, this is a dream, Sweetie, but that doesn't mean it isn't real.  
_  
Recalling Tara's words, Willow started to run out of the room, but something stopped her. On her bed, the book had come alive. Its pages were flipping on their own. Frightened, she went slowly over to it. She just stared, wanting to close it, but afraid to touch. She didn't want to look at the pages, afraid of what she might see, but like Lot's wife, she looked anyway. Couldn't resist.  
  
It flipped quickly past the earlier pages she'd seen before. It stopped briefly on a new page. A rat-faced woman getting scooped up by a giant bird of prey.   
  
That horror being established, it flipped again. Transfixed, Willow looked down at the book, horror growing. It had now reached the last page. Strawberry lay in the middle of the pond where Amy and Willow had seen the water people. Her eyes were open, glassy and lifeless. Willow Rosenberg stared down at the image of her own death.   
  
Blackout.  
  
  
**ACT II  
**  
Agatha sat calmly on Amy's bed, reading her granddaughter's book and wearing her granddaughter's skin. It was actually a graphic novel called Sandman: Prelude & Nocturnes by Neil Gaiman._  
_  
She looked up without surprise as Willow rushed in, carrying   
  
Oh God, Amy, Willow panicked. I'm glad—I thought—I thought you were a rat again.  
  
Willow heard Amy laugh. The voice was her friend's, but the laugh wasn't.  
  
Pack your stuff. We gotta get out of here, Willow commanded, in too much of a hurry for explanations.  
  
Why? I'm just starting to enjoy myself, was the reply.  
  
Your grandmother, she's lost control of things, Willow theorized. Something's happened. I don't think it's safe here anymore.  
  
Willow saw Amy look up at her, still not acting too worked up. Apparently she wasn't doing a very good job of conveying the seriousness of this to her friend.  
  
Oh, I never lose control of anything, Strawberry, came the reply. Especially here.  
  
Willow stared at her, processing. It didn't take long. she breathed.  
  
I knew it wouldn't take you long. I could tell you were the brighter one, Agatha admitted, with just a trace of disappointment. I'm counting on your intelligence to help us both out here. And your ability to reason.  
  
Once I see something reasonable, Willow countered, shock turning to resolve.  
  
I'm going to give you reasonable. You're a smart woman, Strawberry. And a smart woman knows her limitations.  
  
You just gonna sit here paraphrasing Dirty Harry all day, or are you going to explain how someone could betray their own granddaughter out of vanity? Willow asked, refusing to be bullied. If Agatha expected to find Willow an easy way out kind of girl who would do anything to avoid conflict, she was about six years too late.  
  
Vanity? Is that what you think it is? Maybe you're not so smart, after all, Agatha chided.  
  
Then why don't you explain it to me?  
  
I don't want her looks. I want her time. Mine was running out. She was wasting it anyway. As far as betrayal, she betrayed herself, Agatha rationalized.  
  
So you did the same thing to her Catherine did, said Willow, recalling the body swap engineered by Amy's late mother back in 1997.  
  
My daughter stumbled on a good idea every once in a while. Her problem was in the execution. Well, inexperience, you know, Agatha mused.  
  
Willow asked the inevitable question: Is she dead?  
  
Agatha looked back at Willow, as if shocked that she would even suggest such a thing.  
  
Of course not! What kind of monster do you think I am? her friend's stolen mouth asked.  
  
Is that a rhetorical question, or are you expecting an answer?  
  
Agatha laughed. No Dr. Doom stuff here, but genuine laughter.  
I like you, Strawberry. That's why I'm going to give you a choice.  
  
You mean like hanging or electrocution?  
  
Agatha laughed again, clearly impressed with Willow's grace under pressure.  
I told you, I have no reason to kill you. And Amy, she's not dead, just...somewhere else.  
  
When's she coming back? I'd like to see her, Willow continued, still playing this verbal game with Agatha, where the lines were all cosmetic and the true questions and answers were hidden in easily translated code. All the while, Willow was preparing herself mentally for a fight to the death, and her countenance showed it.  
  
Agatha picked up on this and met her mood. Her good humor turned to a cold glare, her words no longer cryptic. When I no longer rule Illusia, she stated with finality.  
  
That soon? Willow retorted, a boast understood.  
  
I'm counting on you to be smart, Strawberry, Agatha repeated, issuing a warning with Amy's eyes, for both our sakes. You can fight me to the death if you wish, but we both know how that turns out.  
  
She nodded at the book Willow was holding, and the reference was understood.  
  
Or you can relinquish the power willingly. I should think it would be an easy decision. What have you done with it, besides try to kill your friends and destroy the world?  
  
I wish I got paid a royalty for every time somebody says that, Willow replied, her voice and eyes still displaying no emotion.  
  
The point is if you can't wield the power, give it up to someone who can, explained Agatha.  
  
You? What was all that about using magic the way it was meant to be used?  
  
This _is_ how it was meant to be used, Agatha replied passionately. You tried to use it to destroy. I'll use it to create. To improve. I'll make the whole world as breathtaking as Illusia.  
  
Drowned souls living in the lakes, giant vultures scooping folks up, girls turning into rats. Wow, who wouldn't want to live in a wonderland like that? Willow deadpanned. Folks'll be lining up for tickets. I for one can't wait for that glorious new era to begin.  
  
Always dwelling on the negative, lamented Agatha. No wonder your girlfriend left you.  
  
Finally, Agatha got a reaction. Willow's face betrayed an emotion, anger. The first she'd shown since learning who it was she was really speaking with.  
  
Oh, don't look at me like that, Agatha discouraged. I can destroy you with a thought, and we both know it. Now get out of here. You have some thinking to do.  
  
Willow stood still.  
  
You have until tonight. I'll meet you outside after dark. You know where, said Agatha, pointing at the book in Willow's hand. Don't make me hunt you down, she said, playfully now. We'll still end up there. It is written. It is done. She paused to let the words sink in, then added, I trust you'll make the right decision.  
  
And with that, Agatha turned her attention back to Neil Gaiman, no longer even acknowledging Willow's suddenly unimportant presence. The conversation was over.  
  
And despite all her bravery, Willow looked inside herself and realize dshe had no idea what she was going to do.  
  
  
Back in Sunnydale, Anya was closing up the store. A face appeared at the door, slightly startling her. It was Giles. She opened it, happy to see him, but his face was grave. Her look instantly changed to match his.  
  
Uh-oh. Who got killed now? she asked, the first question that came to mind.  
  
Ah, n-no one, Giles stuttered, thrown. I just came by to tell you something.  
  
She moved aside and he walked in.  
Uh, okay. What is it? she asked with trepidation.  
  
I'm leaving tomorrow, he stated flatly  
  
Anya's face showed her disappointment. She'd asked him to stay less than a week earlier. Hadn't that meant anything to him?  
  
Why? Where are you going? she asked, slapping him like had in Tabula Rasa. With this Antichrist goo-thingy about, how could you?  
  
That's exactly why I'm leaving, Anya, he answered, although in truth that was only one of the reasons. I'm going back to London, only temporarily. I'm going to involve the Council in our battle with Mabus. We may need their resources, plus many of the members are more familiar with the relevant prophecies than I am.  
  
But he could strike at any time, Anya reminded.  
  
You'll all have my number, and I'll return the moment something happens, but to be honest, I don't know how much good I'll be in a fist fight with Mabus. Or Buffy herself, for that matter, he added with worry. I think I can be of more help this way.  
  
I was afraid of this. Dawn could tell, too. She told me last week you were getting restless. Is it that friend you told us about?  
  
Well...yes, that has a little something to do with it. More than a little, if he were to be honest. So many people he loved were in Sunnydale, but it had been the scene of so much tragedy, as well. It had been the place where he'd lost Jenny. Where he'd lost Buffy. Where he'd lose her again if he stayed around long enough. Wasn't how Watcher/Slayer relationships were supposed to end? When he'd finally gone home, he'd found a new life, a new purpose, and maybe even a new chance at love. At forty-eight years of age, at that. And now he found he wasn't so eager to return to being the father figure to children who weren't even children anymore. At my age, one can't afford to take chances when someone comes along. You never know when it's your last chance, he explained.  
  
Wait till you get my age, Anya said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He smiled. Her youthful appearance made it easy to forget she had over a thousand years on him. He realized she was trying to comfort him about the age thing. Maybe she wasn't so bad with subtlety after all.  
  
I just think you could be more help here, she continued. And I'm not just talking about Mabus. About...being a friend. To someone who doesn't have any.  
  
Getting it, Giles said, You have friends here, Anya.  
  
No, I don't, Anya corrected. Xander has friends. Xander was my connection to them. Now I don't have that connection anymore and I'm on the outside. I don't fit. Not here, not in the demon world.  
  
Do you still love Xander? Giles asked pointedly.  
  
Anya answered, her eyes lowering at the shame of it.  
  
But you don't believe you can reconcile with him? he followed-up.  
  
I believe Xander when he says he loved me. But I don't know if he could have ever married me. Even if that old man hadn't shown up, looking back I don't think he'd have gone through with it, she concluded.  
  
Giles looked at her, surprised at this statement.  
  
I'm a demon, Anya said, wrapping up all the complexities and factors in the failing of their relationship into three words. Xander has issues with demons.  
  
Imagine that, Giles said.  
  
Some people are just prejudiced like that, Anya went on, not getting Giles' sarcasm. But if you'd seen his family at that wedding, boy, let me tell you, they had no room to talk. One of my demon friends said Xander's father was the most sickening man he'd ever met. And that demon lives on an all-vomit diet!  
  
I'd suspect Xander might agree with him. About his father, not the diet, Giles grimaced.  
  
Do you think Xander's right to feel the way he does? Do you think I'm not good enough for him? she asked, her eyes searching Giles' face. It was important to get an honest answer to this one.  
  
No, Anya, I don't believe that at all. And I don't think Xander believes that, either. But Xander, he sees the world in black and white, in certain terms. I envy him that, sometimes, Giles said, his voice heavy with the weight of tough decisions and pyrrhic victories past. It makes decisions easier to make.  
  
Just because a decision is easier for you to make doesn't mean you're making the right one, Anya pointed out.  
  
I understand that, Anya, he agreed. And speaking of decisions, have you made yours yet?  
  
What do you mean? she asked.  
  
Well, you said you felt like an outcast in the human world and the demon world. Have you ever thought it may be because you have one foot in each? Perhaps it's time for you to choose, he challenged.  
  
That's just the thing. What's wrong about seeing black and white. There was always some humanity in Anyanka, she explained. And there's always been some Anyanka in Anya.  
  
So you can't choose one over the other? Separate the two? The human and the demon? said Giles, beginning to understand her dilemma.   
  
Once you've been both, you can't ever go back. You can't just make a wish and change who you are, she said, her sadness evident now. Giles feared she was about to cry. I tried, but no matter how you choose, the other part is always there. And no one can accept that. So you end up alone.  
  
Giles suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for this demon/woman, who may not be perfect, who he'd first met as an enemy, but who now he believed was honestly trying to do the best she could now. Which was really about as good as any of us could do. He went over and hugged her gently. Oh, Anya. You're not alone, he promised, offering that friendship that he now realized she was desperate for.  
  
Anya accepted that friendship, letting the sobs go as Giles held and comforted her. Suddenly, Giles was aware that he no longer knew exactly when he would be boarding that flight back to England. He did know, however, that it wouldn't be tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Dawn slowly pushed the door to Spike's old crypt open. Having been there several times since Spike left, she'd gotten accustomed to the hum of low voices on the old television, the smell of Jiffy Pop popcorn on the old hotplate that the demon had brought over from his apartment. That smell had been replaced by the pungent odor of burnt cloth and scorched wood. Her nose burned slightly.  
  
And it was so dark without the flickering of the TV. A little illumination leaked in from the grate from the street lights outside the cemetery, but the trees blocked most of it. The crypt was a study of spooky shadows. She blinked as her eyes adjusted slowly to the low light.   
  
The teenager took a breath and slipped inside.  
  
"Go home, Nibblet." It was a feeble, wistful command, but a command nonetheless. The breathy words traveled like a broken bird around the room and landed at Dawn's feet.  
  
She stepped toward the voice, not completely sure where it came from, but surmising that he was as far from the door as he could get. Suddenly, the smell made more sense; the trap door to the lower level was open - something that hadn't happened while Clem was staying there.  
  
"Why did you come back?" she said in a harsh voice.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by silence.   
  
"Xander said you hurt Buffy," she said taking another step forward. "Tried to..." she shook her head, unable to say it. "Hurt Buffy," she repeated.  
  
There was a shadow of a movement against the wall, like a hand waving her off. She could almost see now - pick out the chair, the television.  
  
The old sarcophagus in the far part of the space.  
  
She stalked toward it, angry. "Talk to me, dammit! Did you?" she snapped. "Did you try to hurt my sister? *Rape* my sister!"  
  
His next word rolled out like a groan. "Bit..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" she cried out, rushing toward him. Her hands found him before her eyes did, as her long thin fingers wrapped around his upper arms.  
  
Emaciated upper arms.  
  
She stopped, shocked at what she felt beneath her hands. He jerked away.   
  
"Oh, Spike..." she breathed. "What have you done?" Dawn realized that tears were running down her face. Tears of anger, and now fear.  
  
He tried to back away from her, burrow into the wall. "Never meant to hurt her," he choked out, his own tears making his voice rough. "Not her. Not ever."  
  
"Why did you come back?" she asked again, all anger gone, as her arms dropped nervelessly to her sides. She tried to look at his face, see his eyes, but the ambient light only lit the sharp planes of his face. Until he covered his face with his hand. Slowly, he slid down the wall and came to rest at her feet, pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
She stood over him, becoming furious all over again as his passivity. "I hate what you did," she spat out. "Xander told me. I didn't believe it." She pushed out a ragged breath. "Couldn't believe it. Now I see..."  
  
All she could see was the top of Spike's head. He didn't respond, didn't even look up.  
  
"Tell me you didn't do it!" she screamed, as she dropped to her knees. "Buffy won't say. Says I won't understand. Tell me!"  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks unheeded. She saw the glistening of matching ones on his own face.  
  
"Lie to me, Spike! Please! Tell me you didn't!" she yelled into his face, almost begging.  
  
She was crying, sobbing out the words as she hit his chest with her fists. He sat quietly, hands by his sides on the cold hard slate, body jerking from the blows.  
  
"Why did you come back?" she asked plaintively, anger subsiding as her sorrow overwhelmed her. She sunk against him, hands still on his chest, feeling his rending sobs. "Why did you go?" she whispered. "Why did you go?"  
  
She felt him take a deep breath to control his racked body. He put a hand on her hair lightly. "Had to, didn't I? After what I did - what I tried to do. Had to fix it. Make it right." He laughed bitterly. "Now I know. Never be right," he muttered.  
  
"But you're sorry," she said quietly, hiccupping lightly. Raising her head, she tried to search his face. "Tell me you're sorry," she demanded petulantly.  
  
He shook his head. "Some things you can't come back from, no matter how you try." His voice was raw with pain.  
  
"Did she hurt you? Is that why you hurt her? Cause I know you and her were..."  
  
Spike's voice took on some of its old, characteristic hardness. "No, Dawn. Not her fault. She broke it off. No screamin', no yellin'. Said she was sorry." He banged his head against the wall. Dawn winced. "Stupid git... that's me... wouldn't take no for an answer. Stayed after her - worryin' at her. And then..." He broke off abruptly.  
  
"You have to tell her!" Dawn hissed. "Tell her you're sorry. Fix it! It can't be all you. You've got a side. I know you do!"  
  
Spike's stern voice interrupted her rant. "Dawn. Don't have a side. Don't deserve a 'side.' What I did was wrong. Evil." He chuckled, a sad, hollow sound that served as an undertone to his next whispered words. "Was right all along, she was. Fancy that."   
  
He sat up and pushed the teenager gently away, and slowly got to his feet, bracing himself against the wall. He looked down. "Go home, Nibblet. Big sis'll be worryin'. I've given her enough grief and so have you. Not givin' her extra."  
  
He walked toward the trap door, his footsteps sounding sad and defeated. Nothing of 'Spike' in them. She felt a surge of anger at that.  
  
The footsteps stopped. "Go home." He disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Wrapping her long arms around her now cold body, she got up and headed to the door, ignoring the tears drying on her face.   
  
Never looking back, she hugged herself tightly and took the path toward home.   
  
Her Spike was gone.  
  
Fade out.  
  
  
**ACT III  
**  
Buffy immediately noticed Dawn's red-rimmed eyes as she came through the back door to cut through the kitchen to her room upstairs.  
  
"Dawn?" she questioned, concerned. "What..."  
  
The teenager didn't turn. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong," she growled angrily.  
  
Her older sister started after her, then stopped in uncertainty. She wasn't sure whether to follow or give Dawnie her space. Finally, she turned back toward the sink and picked up a sudsy plate.  
  
Dawn came back in the kitchen. "I went to see Spike," she said in a cold voice. The teen had obviously changed her mind about talking.   
  
Buffy spun around, soap foam flying from her fingers. "You did what? Are you nuts? With Drusilla in town?"  
  
"So? I had a stake. I can handle myself." Her younger sister faced her defiantly. "And he was at the crypt. Alone." Her eyes glittered darkly. "Something's wrong with him," she said accusingly.  
  
Turning back to the sink, Buffy tried to sound unconcerned. "Well, he *is* Spike," she said with a fake chuckle.  
  
She shook her head. "Not Spike. He's different. Not... cocky. Not anything. I think he's broken." Dawn's eyes grew hard. "Don't you care?"  
  
The slayer sighed, as she considered her words. "Of course I care," she said quietly.  
  
It seemed to satisfy the teenager. "I tried to ask him about...what Xander said..."  
  
"Oh, Dawn..." She closed her eyes in dismay. She shook her head. "What did he say?"  
  
"Not much," Dawn said tightly, angry again. "He was too busy crying!" Dawn stalked up to Buffy. "He acts like it's all his fault - you and him and all that. But I don't believe it. I don't believe it was all him."  
  
"No," the slayer breathed out. Dawn waited, but she didn't elaborate.  
  
The teen's control broke. "Somebody tell me *something*!" she said angrily, stomping her foot. She fumed for a moment at Buffy's back. "You did stuff to him, too, didn't you?" she said with certainty. "Didn't you?" she clipped out, almost shouting.  
  
Buffy turned around and met her sister's eyes, a sad look on her face. "Sit down, Dawn."  
  
She started to disobey her. Tossing her hair back off her face, she looked Buffy in the eye. Instead, she sat. Buffy landed on the edge of a chair nearby.  
  
"I was messed up last year. Real, real messed up. And I didn't feel like I could tell anybody. You didn't need to hear it. Will and Xan? They didn't *want* to hear it. Spike did. So we talked. A lot. Cause I didn't have to hide anything from him... or pretend to be okay. And then, things just... got out of hand."  
  
"You did do something." Dawn nodded in satisfaction.  
  
Buffy laughed ruefully. "Something? I did a lot of 'somethings.' I was angry. I was scared. And he was there. To catch 'The Worst of Buffy 2001.' I punished him for how I felt about... well, life."  
  
"So Xander was wrong."  
  
"No..." Buffy said slowly, as she pushed out a ragged breath. "Not wrong. But he doesn't know everything. Or anything." Shaking her head, she grimaced. "Doesn't matter now, though. It's over and done and ..."  
  
"Buffy," Dawn blurted out, "I don't think he's eating. And he's messed up way more than you were. He acts crazy. But not, you know?" She leaned forward, anxious to make her older sister understand. "He sounds so lost, so sad. Buffy, I'm scared. No matter what you and Xander say, I love Spike and I'm scared!"  
  
"I don't know what I can do, honey," she said gently.  
  
"Do?" the girl said angrily. "I think you've *done* enough! Undo it. Fix it!"  
  
Buffy reached out and put her hand over her sister's. "Dawnie, probably the best thing I can do for him is stay away," she said honestly.  
  
Snatching her hand away, Dawn jumped out of the chair. "Oh, right," she said furiously. "Cause that's what you're good at, isn't it?" she hissed. "If he helped you at all, you *owe* him! He helped you, didn't he? Even with...everything, he helped you?"  
  
Buffy dropped her eyes and stared at the table.  
  
"You may be the slayer, but you're a coward," she spat out, angry tears welling up in her eyes. "If something happens to him, I'll go to Dad. I swear I will," she threatened. "Cause I won't be able to stand to look at you!"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
"I mean it. Fix this. Fix *him*!"  
  
"Honey," Buffy said, taking a deep breath, "I don't think it's as bad as you think. You know how dramatic he is." She smiled shakily, still hurt by the threat. "This is Spike. He'll be fine. He always is."  
  
"Buffy, I almost wrapped my fingers around his whole arm! He's starving! And you don't care?" she said, voice rising incredulously, as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"I hate you! Hate you!" Dawn screamed. "You *do* something or I'm calling Dad tonight!"  
  
Head in her hands, Buffy listened to the thud of Dawn's angry run up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Buffy didn't remember deciding to leave the house. In fact, she distinctly remembered deciding not to. And yet, here she was, closing the front door behind her. She had grabbed her keys, put her shoes on, and gone outside on auto-pilot. As if a different part of her, one she thought she had buried (_don't think about the evil bloodsucking fiend_), had taken control of her body. When Buffy turned around, she saw Xander, walking toward her. Lost in her own indecision, she hadn't even heard him drive up.  
  
Oh, hey, Buffy said, a little guilty. What are you doing here?  
  
I came to talk you out of going where it is you're going, he said decisively.  
  
Going on patrol? Buffy pretended. You've never tried to talk me out of that before.  
  
Buffy, this is me you're talking to, he reminded her. I know you, and right now my bullshit-ometer is on overload.  
  
She stopped and puts her hands on her hips. Well, that façade had lasted all of five seconds.  
  
Okay. Fine, she dropped the act. Maybe I am going where you think I am. I haven't made up my mind yet.  
  
I think you have, Xander responded, having none of it. The question is, why?' What do you expect?  
  
I don't know, Buffy admitted. I just...Dawn went to see him. She's real upset.  
  
Well, so am I! I don't—was Drusilla--? His brain immediately conjured up the unpleasant image of Dawn unwittingly walking into the crypt to find Drusilla, waiting with open arms and deranged smile. Dawn, finding her final resting place nestled amongst Miss Edith and all the other dollies. Her eyes open and blank like theirs.   
  
No. Drusilla must have dumped him and left. She was probably out feeding, Buffy speculated.  
  
But if she had been there...  
  
Yeah, I know. I told her, but...she takes a few fighting lessons from Giles and now she seems to think she's ten feet tall and fang-proof.  
  
Unfortunately, it looks like she does. But you didn't answer the question. Why are you going? Xander asked again, not letting her side-step the issue.  
  
I don't know, she said. Maybe she did know somewhere inside, but she was afraid to go looking for the reasons. Dawn said some things...about how he was. The things he said. I just have to hear it from him.  
  
Hear what? Xander asked. He'll say anything, Buffy. Haven't you realized that yet?  
  
Dawn said he was different this time. He wasn't cocky. He wasn't defending himself.  
  
What defense is there?? He tried to RAPE you, Buffy! Xander reminded her, exasperated that it was even necessary to do so. What does it matter what he says now??  
  
Buffy couldn't answer. Xander made a good point. An irrefutable one, in fact. And yet  
**She looked at him with eyes that pleaded for him to relent. Reluctantly, he got the message. Xander knew he was close to over-stepping. He wasn't her father; he wasn't even her Watcher. He had no right to forbid Buffy to go see anyone, or presume to be able to make decisions for her. But she hadn't thought clearly in the past when it had come to vampires she was sexually attracted to. She had protected him when he'd gotten himself into messes. What kind of friend would he be if didn't try to do the same?  
**  
I just don't want you to get hurt, Xander sighed. You've been so much better lately. You've been adjusting, getting back into life, getting your groove back. I can't help but believe it had something to do with that bastard being gone. And now that he's back, I just don't want you to let him infect you with his disease again. Drag you down.  
  
That's not what this is about, Buffy said, not finding the strength to argue after her emotionally draining talk with Dawn. I won't let that happen again. I'm not in that place anymore, she said.  
  
I've tried to understand how you let him get so close. Tried to be fair, Xander said, his voice calm, but still with a trace of frustration. But it just defies explanation.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, contemplating how to explain something she didn't even fully understand herself.   
  
When I came back...I couldn't feel, she began. I was numb. I just needed to feel something...intense. Dangerous. Powerful. Whether it was good or bad it didn't matter, as long as it was intense. It was unhealthy, and it couldn't last, but...  
  
She looked into Xander's eyes and gratefully saw that he was understanding her.  
  
And now? Do you still need that feeling? he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
No. I'm not where I was then. Who I was, Buffy answered truthfully. I'm me again. And that's not what I need anymore.  
  
Xander breathed a little easier at this. He relaxed and laughed softly, reflecting. Y'know, the other day I thought of a conversation we had years ago. You and me and Willow. When we compared love lives and how we had all dated mantises and robots and vampires and such, and we were all doomed to end up alone. She nodded at the memory. Now, here we are, years later, he continued. I'm just getting over a broken engagement with a demon, and you've just split up with another vampire. Did you ever think maybe we gave up on the human race too soon?  
  
she said, and her thoughts turned immediately to Riley. Riley Finn had been a good man with good intentions, and he had loved Buffy intensely and completely. He had been the kind of man Buffy believed she _should_ want. She had respected him, and _almost_ loved him. But not quite. He had been missing something, some necessary ingredient that brought out the passion in her. Maybe Dracula had been right, that she was drawn to the darkness. But she had followed that darkness, hadn't she? And found out that although it was so seductive, in the end she didn't like where it led. Was that still what she wanted? No, she didn't think so. If Dawn was right that the night in the bathroom had been the catalyst for some kind of change in Spike, then it had also been one for her, too. And I intend to do something about that. Next boyfriend has got to have a soul, she pronounced.  
  
A pulse wouldn't hurt either, Xander added, immediately recalling Angel. They don't have to be dead for it to be intense or powerful.  
  
I know, Buffy accepted. And I don't have to be with someone right now. I'm okay. I'm complete. And when I am with someone again, it will be because I want to. And it will be someone I can trust as much as I trust you. That's really important to me right now.  
  
Xander tried not to read too much into that last comment, instead focusing on the positive fact that Buffy was emotionally strong again. Strong enough, he figured, to withstand any manipulative trick Spike might have in store. But he still wanted to add one more reminder. Be careful with him. You don't belong down there in his world, Buffy. He belongs in a grave, but you don't.  
  
Buffy nodded. I know that. I do, she said, accepting that she and Xander would probably never see the enigma that was William the Bloody quite the same way. Xander's view of him was very simplistic: vampire, soulless, evil, sexual predator, only restrained from serial murder by a piece of metal in his head. Buffy's was much more complex, always evolving. She had seen him at his most monstrous and frightening, and she had also seen examples of human tenderness and emotion. He had surprised her many times, such as when he was willing to be tortured to final death rather than expose Dawn to Glory. And after returning from the dead, she had been equally surprised to find that he had stayed with her friends and did his best to protect Dawn, despite no prospect of any reward from Buffy. But he had surprised her in the bathroom, too. Despite all her insistence that she hadn't trusted him, the truth was she had, up to a point. She had slept next to him, knowing he could kill her despite the chip. She had trusted him not to hurt her. And then he had. And while she still believed hers was the more accurate view of Spike, the results hadn't borne that out.  
  
Please. I can't stand to lose you again, Xander said quietly.  
  
You won't. The thing with me and Spike. It was destructive. And it's over, she said conclusively. But I need this, Xander. I need closure.  
  
Xander realized he wasn't going to talk her out of it, but he was still determined to have his say. His voice was soft, but his words were not. You want closure? Stake him. God knows he's given you enough reasons. And he'll never be out of your life until he's ashes. Deep down, you know that.  
  
Having said his piece, Xander turned and walked back toward his car. Buffy watched him go, feeling tired and uncertain.  
  
  
  
The night was still as Willow walked to the pond, mentally preparing herself to battle for her life. She had done that before, on many occasions, but usually with her best friends Buffy Summers, Xander Harris and Rupert Giles at her side. But they weren't here now. Willow had tried to bury Buffy and her sister underground, and blasted Giles and Xander with dark magick. Put simply, she had tried to kill them, and maybe those bridges were burned forever. Willow was alone, and deservedly so.   
She looked into the pond, but at the moment the faces were quiet, unseen. So was Agatha. Willow turned her back to the pond, facing the house, awaiting Agatha's arrival.   
  
Finally, it came, and not the way Willow had expected. The wind kicked up, blowing steadily harder. Willow had to shield herself against it. She looked up to see a whirlwind descending, bringing Agatha with it. Willow was reminded of her own exit after skinning Warren, except in reverse. This was a descent instead of an ascent. She had to wonder if the similarity was intentional. Agatha so loved symmetry.  
  
The cloud dissipated, and Agatha, again appearing as Amy, took a bow, smiling, holding the story book in one hand. Willow was unamused.  
  
I suppose you've had time to think about my offer, Agatha opened.  
  
Well, I've been pretty busy with other things, but it's crossed my mind.  
  
Agatha waited.  
  
And...what exactly are you proposing? I'm just supposed to hand over my soul or something? Willow asked, although the answer would not effect her decision. That had already been made.  
  
Of course not! What do I want with your damn soul?? I don't even use the one I've got! Agatha laughed. Willow would have to admit, she made a good point with that one.  
I just want your power, Agatha clarified. And I'd suggest you give it willingly. You've already met some who didn't. They're the ones who lost their souls.  
  
On cue, behind Willow, the voices started up. She turned around to look into the pond. The water faces arose to the surface, once again taking up their despondent chant.  
heeeellllppp uuussss ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss coooolllllddddddd lossssttttt  
ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss heeeellllppp uuussss coooolllllddddddd saaavvvveee—  
  
Willow wasn't freaked out this time. She had pretty much expected this. She dismissed the voices as casually as possible and looked back at Agatha. Agatha stepped forward, her arms outstretched. Take my hand, Strawberry, she urged. Relinquish the power. Face it, you weren't meant for it. You don't have the ambition. You don't know what to do with it, how to handle it responsibly. You don't even want it, do you? Don't you want a normal life with your friends? Won't they be more likely to accept you back if you don't have the world-destroying power anymore? Give me the power...and walk out of here.  
  
Willow gave Agatha an accepting look. Her hands reach for Agatha's. Agatha smiled triumphantly, reaching back for Willow. They joined hands  
  
and a BOLT of orange energy ripped through Agatha, knocking her back.  
  
That's what I've supposed to have been learning here this week, right? How to use power responsibly. See? I'm learning! I know enough not to give it to you, Willow said, raising her arms and firing another energy bolt, white this time. It took Agatha off her feet and deposited her in the grass. Agatha looked dismayed.  
  
Now _that _would be irresponsible, Willow declared, firing again. Agatha squealed with Amy's voice, writhing in pain.  
  
Now I will be walking out of here. And if you want to do the same, you'll put Amy back like she was right now! Willow ordered. She punctuated the warning by firing her most powerful blast yet.   
  
Agatha cried out, and then she was quiet.  
  
Agatha had fallen to the grass, still, apparently unconscious. The only sound remaining was the drone of the damned water faces, telling Willow how cold they were, and imploring her to help them/save them. That, and the crackling of power around Willow herself, now subsiding.   
  
Suddenly, there was a huge disturbance in the middle of the pond behind Willow. It happened so quickly she couldn't even react. A giant sea snake in the middle of the water rose up, uncoiled, and struck at Willow. It was so large that it was able to catch her in its mouth, picking her up into the air. She screamed, startled, flailing in vain.  
  
From the snake's twisting mouth Willow looked down to see Agatha, rising up from the ground as if she had never been hurt at all. Which was probably the case, Willow resigned.  
  
You made your choice, Strawberry, Agatha said regretfully. You chose magic.  
  
The sea snake ducked under the water, pulling the helpless Willow with it. She had given Agatha all she had, although it had apparently had little or no effect on the older witch, and now she was as drained as she had been after she and Amy had abused magic all night long. After the first night she'd been juiced up by Rack. She struggled underwater, in the mouth of the sea snake. Then she was momentarily freed as the snake disappeared. It had never been there, after all, _but that didn't mean it wasn't real enough to kill._ Willow climbed to the surface, taking a deep breath as she emerged above water. The legions of water faces implored her to take away their torment.  
heeeellllppp uuussss ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss coooolllllddddddd lossssttttt  
ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss heeeellllppp uuussss coooolllllddddddd saaavvvveee—  
  
Willow observed that the water people had entire water bodies now, and they were no longer content with begging her. Now they were more insistent, pulling at her. She struggled to stay afloat. Agatha just walked to the water's edge, regarding her calmly and with false regret.  
  
And it's like I tried to tell you, with magic there are always consequences, she said.  
  
Willow was pulled down again. She fought at the pleading water people, their aqueous whispers all around her. When she floated back up again, she could see Agatha, kneeling, looking at her all I-told-you-so.  
  
I guess now you'll never forget that, Agatha taunted.  
  
Finally, Willow has lost her battle. Her struggles have ended. The faces were now drawing back into the pond, and finally the water was placid again. Willow's body became still, lifeless in the water. She sank beneath it, arms and legs outstretched, eyes open.   
  
Satisfied, Agatha turned away and heads back to the house, opening the book to the last page.   
  
Deep down, you knew it was going to happen, she said to her unhearing victim. You saw it all before.  
  
Agatha looked down at the book. It was open to the same page Willow had looked at with horror earlier in the day. The pretty red-haired witch Strawberry lying in a pond, drowned.  
  
And somewhere back behind Agatha, Willow lay in an identical state in an identical pond. Life mirrored art.  
  
Blackout.  
  
  
**ACT IV  
**  
Silence. Illusia was quiet, quiet as death, except for the gentle, peaceful sounds of the water. Willow's body was sinking into the lake, her final descent. Suddenly, a whisper echoed through the water.   
  
came a watery voice.  
  
Although she was pretty sure she was dead, or at least had been a moment ago, Willow made out the voice, and recognized it.  
  
she called, and after a moment she realized she'd heard the name out loud, despite the fact that she hadn't spoken.  
  
Remember how you said you would always find me? Tara's voice called again, through the darkness. Well, it goes both ways. Although we live in different worlds, I will still always find you.  
  
Tara came into view. Her body drifted face-to-face with Willow. Tara was a light in the dark water, an angelic glow all around her. Willow could now see by Tara's light. She appeared to be nude, although it was hard for Willow to tell because the glow nearly obscured her body. She could only see Tara clearly from the shoulders up.  
  
Willow drew one logical conclusion: Tara had an angelic glow because now she was an angel. And she had come to retrieve Willow from this dimension. Are you here to guide me? To bring me across to the other side? Willow asked without speaking.  
  
Tara shook her head. No. It's not time, she said, and Willow noticed that Tara's lips had not moved either. The conversation was transcending the spoken word.   
  
Then why...? Willow's thought began.  
  
Tara answered it before it was fully formed. Remember what you promised me? To believe in nothing but yourself and me. No matter how things look. No matter what you think is possible.   
  
Willow remembered. Write your own story, Tara urged. Don't believe hers. You think you know. What's to come, what you areYou haven't even begun.   
  
  
And Tara put her arm around Willow's neck, pulling her close. She opened her mouth and pressed it to Willow's. Willow was surprised at first, but quickly responded, basking in her lover's strength. They were kissing passionately now—_can't we just skip it? can't you just be kissing me?_—Willow's arms wrapped around her. The glow that had enveloped Tara now swirled around Willow, and they were both bathed in color.   
Willow and Tara were together, floating as they had on occasions before, except that this time they were hovering in water instead of air. Finally, the glow was so bright and intense that Willow could feel it obscuring them both. She no longer felt her lungs bursting, needing air. Had she been breathing? Was she alive or dead? Did it even matter? No, it didn't, Willow decided, as she gave herself over to Tara and the Glow in the most perfect moment of her entire existence.  
  
  
Agatha was enjoying the moment herself, as she walked away from the lake, triumphant, her arms wrapped around the story book, hugging it to her breast. But behind her, a faint glow began to appear on the pond's surface. It quickly spread. Soon, the entire lake was lit up, but Agatha just continued to walk away from it, oblivious.   
  
Soon, the glow receded, but something else emerged. It was Willow, crawling out of the pond and into the high grass. She looked up in Agatha's direction. She was rejuvenated...and majorly pissed.  
  
Willow called to Agatha from far away.  
  
Stunned, Agatha stopped walking. For the first time, something had happened that she hadn't anticipated. Incredulous, she turned around to see Willow, on her feet now, dripping wet and walking toward Agatha.  
  
Where are you going? You aren't just gonna leave me hanging, are you? Willow asked her. What about that ball of sunshine? You said you'd help me with it, Willow reminded. I want to give it to my friend Buffy. We have a lot in common now, me and Buffy. We've both drowned.  
  
Agatha couldn't believe what she's seeing. How could this be happening?  
  
Did I ever tell you what Buffy did to the person that drowned her? Maybe I should show you, Willow threatened.  
  
Agatha looked down at the book in confusion. But-but the story was complete.  
  
Yeah, but it lacked that special something. I mean, don't you hate it when a book is too predictable? I always like it when they throw in a twist at the end. Don't you?  
  
A blast of mystical energy came from Willow, lighting up the night. It struck Agatha. She screamed as her body twisted into an impossible position.  
  
Agatha grunted in rage and with a burst of willpower, she flung off the energy. But as she looked at Willow, her eyes showed fear now. Fear of the unknown. Now Agatha was unsure of what would happen.  
  
Where are you getting your power, Strawberry? I should have it all.  
  
How can you take it? Willow asked. You don't even know where it comes from.  
  
I know everything there is to know about power! Amy insisted, furious at this unexpected turn of events.  
  
Then you should know that love is the most powerful force there is. The one thing that can succeed when everything else has failed. A good friend taught me that, said Willow, thinking of Xander, on his knees, telling her he loved her over and over even as the pain wracked his body. Pain she was inflicting. And still he loved her. And that's one force you have no knowledge of.  
  
Okay, so you've reclaimed your power, Agatha acquiesced. But do you think that's enough to beat me? You can't begin to fathom my power. All the power of all the witches and warlocks who've been trapped in that lake. They all belong to me. My power is that of legion! she yelled.  
  
No, I don't think so. I think your power is deception. Fear. You win because you make people believe it's inevitable, Willow deduced. Your story is your power. But I don't believe everything I read. Time for a re-write.  
  
Willow held out her hands and pinkish energy zapped from them to the book. Agatha gasped as the book was sucked from her hands. It flew onto the ground between them, pages turning furiously.   
  
As Willow's power flickered like lightning in the air, the pages were revealed intermittently in the light. Words and pictures disappeared, as if erased from the pages. New words were being typed by an unseen writer. A rainbow of color swirled through the air and landed inside the pages. Pictures began to appear.  
  
Agatha panicked and reached for the book. She turned the pages desperately, looking for the last page. Willow couldn't see what Agatha saw; didn't need to. She already knew what was there. And though she couldn't see the illustration, she could read it through Agatha's terrified face. Agatha looked up at Willow in awe.  
  
This world is just as it is named, isn't it? Willow asked calmly, in control. Illusia. It's an illusion. You have no power. There are no souls in the lake. There are no snakes in the water or unicorns in the woods. You tried to trick me into giving my power to you, because you really couldn't take it.   
  
Willow's eyes glowed red, but did not black over this time. No need for dark magick. Her own brand would do just fine. She fired her thickest burst of magical energy yet. It lifted Agatha off her feet and catapulted her through the air all the way down to the edge of the lake. As she tried to shake off the effects of the landing, she was grabbed from behind by the hair.  
  
Willow waved her hand, causing light to appear in the edge of the lake. Helplessly, Agatha looked into the water, seeing her reflection and...  
  
...she was _old_ again. She looked herself over in disbelief. She no longer had Amy's body. How?  
  
You're a trickster. That's your magic. But magic has consequences, Willow said, turning her own words back on her. That's the one thing you said that wasn't a lie. Time to face them.  
  
  
Willow looked up into the night sky. A large shape blocked out the stars, swooping down. Agatha turned to look up at it. It was the giant bird, descending. In the darkness, all Agatha could see were the glowing red eyes, coming closer, bearing down on a new victim.  
  
she screamed, the first of a series.  
  
Agatha's screams grew further away as Willow saw the old witch picked up by the bird and taken off into the night sky. Then the shapes of the bird and Agatha became an electric blue cloud of energy, which streaked back toward the ground, splattering into the book. The book bounced off the ground, slammed shut audibly, and landed back on the grass.  
  
What's going on? Willow?  
  
Willow turned to find Amy lying near her in the grass, in the very spot where the bird had picked her up earlier. Agatha no longer ruled Illusia.  
  
D-did a giant bird pick me up? Amy asked, understandably confused.  
  
was Willow's simple answer.  
  
So, did it pick her up, then? Because for a while, it kinda seemed like I was—Am I a rat?  
  
No. I changed you back, remember? Willow could have been talking about either instance, and she didn't elaborate. And there was no bird either. Except in the story. Amy looked at her, even more lost than ever. I'll explain it later, Willow offered. On the ride back home.  
  
So you think you're ready to go home now? Amy asked her, noting that Willow seemed more confident, definitely, but not exactly normal.  
  
Yeah. I'm ready. You might have to drive a while. I'm pretty drained. I feel like I could sleep for days, Willow said, starting to sound a little more like herself.  
  
agreed Amy. Hey, do you think we should pack first, or should we just make a run for it?  
  
We can pack. There's nothing dangerous here. Unless you count me.  
  
Willow smiled, but Amy didn't return it. She was still trying to figure out what the hell had gone on, and just who her friend had become.  
  
Amy had to ask one last question. Where is my grandma? Now?  
  
Willow walked over to the book, which was still lying on the ground. She bent and picked it up, turning to the last page. She held the book open in her left arm, her right hand giving off sparkles of light for them to see by.   
  
The last page looked to be a copy of an earlier one, except now it was an old woman instead of a rat-girl who was being carried off by the giant bird.  
  
Looking closer, Amy saw that the old woman didn't appear to be a drawing at all, like the rest of the book, but a photograph. It almost looked like she might have been moving, struggling in the grip of the bird's talons. She might have even heard a tiny sound.  
  
Willow shut the book. Amy saw that even the cover had changed. The house and grounds were now on the front, with mists all around. And the title was no longer but   
  
Right where she wanted to be, Willow explained. In a world made out of a fairy tale.  
  
So not one part of this was real? asked Amy.  
  
Willow paused, considering. One part of it was, she said.   
  
Amy looked at Willow, waiting for her to explain, but she never did. She just continued to stare into the dark lake. Finally, Amy gave up.  
  
Well, I'm going to pack and start loading the car. Coming?  
  
Still staring, Willow answered in a distant voice, In a minute.  
  
Amy walked away and Willow knelt down at water's edge. She put one finger into the lake, tracing a ripple in the water with just enough magic to make it glow faintly.  
  
Bye bye, baby. I'll always love you.  
  
In the watery glow, a trick of the light made it look as if she could almost make out Tara's face under the water. But then the ripple stilled, the glow was gone, and so was Tara.  
  
Willow got back to her feet and began the slow walk in the darkness back toward the old house.  
  
  
  
Buffy slipped into the quiet crypt. The contrast struck her immediately. No flickering of a hundred candles, no light from the old television.   
  
Out of habit, she went to the table where the long matches used to light the candles were kept. They were still there. She struck a match and lit one of the squat pillars. It sputtered as the overlying dust caught fire and burned. The wick flared twice and held steady.  
  
As if in answer, Buffy heard a scrambling sound in the lower level of the crypt. Turning, she stood for a moment staring at the trap door, before picking up the candle and starting down the stairs.  
  
A harsh voice croaked out. Go away.  
  
She swung the candle around, trying to pierce the darkness. Squinting, she tried to catch a glimpse of the vampire, but all she saw was blackened debris.  
  
Silence hung in the cavern, until a hollow laugh broke the silence. 'Spike' doesn't live here anymore, pet.  
  
When did you get back? she asked, ignoring his statement.  
  
Finally, his words reached her. Dunno really. Days. Months. She could imagine him shrugging. S'all the same. Ask Clem. He knows.  
  
Buffy continued to look around the room, trying to see him. The echo of his voice made it difficult to tell where he was – and the single candle did little to help. Where are you?  
  
Suddenly, she heard it again. A scraping of fabric against stone. Nothin' for you here, Slayer. Nothin' good, anyway. Please, just go.  
  
Like that's gonna happen. You upset Dawn. She upset me. And I want to know where the hell Drusilla is.  
  
Dunno. Don't care, really. About anything. She heard more shuffling. S' a lie. Care about everything, he muttered. Every buggerin'...  
  
Stop it! Buffy was losing patience fast. And Dawn was right. Something was really wrong.  
  
  
  
With that more forceful no,' Buffy realized where he was. She moved toward the wall, realizing that his voice was low – as if he was sitting down. Bending as she walked, she moved toward his voice, being careful to avoid the wreckage and burned fabric. As the candle surged, she caught a glimpse of white hair. He was sitting on the floor, huddled in a nest of scorched cotton – what was left of the spread that had been on his bed. His hands were in his hair – dark brown with pale blond tips. His knees were pulled up to his chest.  
  
What's wrong? she said quietly, carefully inching forward to try and see his face.  
  
Suddenly, he laughed an ironic bark of a laugh, bitter and hollow. Angry that he'd scared her, she reached for his shoulders. She gasped. He was as thin as Dawn had said. Skeletally thin. Frail. In her surprise, she loosened her grip, and he burrowed back further into the wall and his nest.  
  
Oh, God, she said, sitting back on her heels aghast. Spike, what happened to you?  
  
He began chuckling. It had a dry sound that made her nauseous. Been thinkin' about that. As he continued to chuckle bitterly, she wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself as she began to feel cold and scared.  
  
Always thought he was such a bleedin' wanker, after. Always cryin' and moanin'. Lost all respect for him. He choked on the last words. We all did.  
  
Spike, what have you done? she asked fearfully.  
  
I just wanted it to stop, Buffy, he said simply, sounding reasonable. I wanted to be like I was.  
  
Her eyes widened, but her voice was flat. You got the chip out.  
  
There was a puzzled silence. She waited for the answer, fingering the stake in her pocket that she'd brought with her. Finally, he replied. Dunno, really. Funny, that. Maybe. Dunno. Maybe... His voice sounded vague, dreamy.  
  
Buffy's fingernails dug into her own arms. She wanted to jerk him up out of the corner and yell at him until he yelled back.  
  
Always whinin' and broodin'. Eatin' rats when he thought no one saw. Didn't get it. So bloody superior. His voice caught. Who's the poof now? he muttered with a thickening voice. She realized he was crying, just like Dawn had said.  
  
she cried shrilly. Stop it!  
  
A shaking hand reached out to touch her face. She froze, as the candle lit the tears rolling down his cheeks. So sorry, Buffy. Never wanted to hurt you.   
  
She took a shuddering breath and sat woodenly until his hand dropped away. I know that. I knew it that night. But I was really mad at you. And then, you were gone, and...  
  
Had to do somethin', didn't I? he chided her gently. Couldn't go on... that way. And the chip? Well, that's when things went bad. Thought it was makin' me weak, soft... He shook his head. Evil, just like you always said. Like you *all* said.  
  
Spike, please stop it. Buffy was beginning to panic. She reached up to rub her burning nose and realized her face was wet. Come upstairs. Taking a breath, she steadied her voice. It's... dirty down here.  
  
He looked around, as if seeing the space for the first time. All burnt up, innit? I was burnt, too, you know? Fought a demon with flamin' hands. Marked me up good, but I beat him. Beat em all. Should a seen it, Buffy. His voice thickened again, as tears threatened to fall once more. He took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
I set em up, and knocked em down. Took all they had, and then some. Got what I went for, too. He started laughing hysterically, irony coloring the shrillness. This! My *reward*. He gasped with laughter. What a cosmic joke! From hell to more hell. The laughter trailed off, as he caught his breath. Buffy sat quietly, waiting for him to continue. He sighed. God, I feel for Angelus, right bastard that he is. It *is* a bloody curse.  
  
Buffy stared at him. You have a soul? she whispered.   
  
he said quietly. Doesn't fit very well, does it? He turned his face back to the wall.   
  
You went out and *won* a soul? she asked harshly.   
  
His eyes filled up with tears again. I couldn't... I didn't... He put his head in his hands. Can't stand it, Buffy, he said, voice muffled. Thought I could. But I can't do it. It hurts. And being all alone, livin' this...  
  
She reached out and touched his shoulder. I'm here. Dawn's here. You're not alone.  
  
He sobbed once and buried his head in her lap. She reached down and touched his hair. Shhh. It's all right. Shhh.  
  
Fade out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A New Way Home Script

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**  
7.3- A New Way Home  
  
Written By RetroSkater  
  
**  
**ALYSON HANIGAN (V.O.): Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
  
**FROM "HELLS BELLS"**  
**_  
_**ANYA  
So, we're ready now. Let's go get married.  
  
_XANDER_  
I... I'm not.  
  
She looks at him, confused.  
  
_XANDER(cont'd)_  
I'm not ready. I can't. Ahn, I'm sorry.  
  
Anya sits alone, still in her wedding dress. Her face smeared with tears and mascara. A hand rests on her shoulder, comforting her.  
  
_D'HOFFRYN_  
It's time you got back to what you do best, don't you think?  
  
Anya looks up at him. But her face reveals no decision.  
**  
**  
  
FROM "ENTROPY"  
  
_TARA_  
There's so much to work through. Trust has to build again. It's a long and important process and can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?  
  
Willow stands as Tara moves to her and they kiss, passionately. They interlock fingers, holding on to each other as tight as they can. Not letting go.  
  
**FROM "SEEING RED"**  
  
Blood splatters against the front of Willow's white shirt. CU on her horrified face. Tara stares at Willow's bloody shirt, trying to make sense of it.  
  
_TARA_  
Your shirt...  
  
Tara collapses to the floor. Willow kneels over Tara. Tara is unmoving, lifeless.  
  
_WILLOW_  
Tara? Come, on baby. Get up. Please. Tara...  
  
She raises her head. We see the pain and fury. Her eyes have gone completely black. The look on her face says somebody's going to pay.  
**  
**  
FROM "TWO TO GO"  
  
Willow gets up in Dawn's face.  
  
WILLOW: We'll all be a lot happier without having to listen to all your constant whining.  
  
Dawn starts to tear up, fighting her fear.  
  
_DAWN_  
Willow... stop...  
  
_WILLOW (mocking)_  
"Mom!" "Buffy!" "Tara!" Waah! It's time you went back to being a little energy ball.  
  
Dawn stands trapped against the wall as the room crackles with Willow's energy.  
  
**  
**FROM "GRAVE"  
_  
_WILLOW (tears starting to flow)  
Stop...  
  
She fires a blast of magical energy at Xander, but he keeps coming.  
  
_XANDER  
_ I love you.  
  
Xander is kneeling next to Willow, holding her as she cries.  
  
**Cut to:**  
  
_SPIKE_  
So, give me what I want. Make me what I was... so Buffy can get what she deserves.  
  
_VOICE_  
Very well.  
  
A REPTILIAN HAND reaches out to Spike's bare chest  
  
_VOICE (cont'd)_  
We will return your soul.  
  
As the hand touches him, Spike's eyes glow and he throws his head back and SCREAMS in agony...  
  
**  
**FROM THE THIRD ANTICHRIST  
_  
_TARA  
Yes. It'll be hard and confusing. There'll be trials. And a sorceress, and a girl, and a snake  
  
_WILLOW_  
Like a fairy tale?  
  
_TARA_  
Yeah, kinda like that. Except real.  
  
**Cut To:**  
  
_AMY  
_ There's my grandmother's house.   
  
The house comes into view.  
**  
**Cut To:  
  
_AGATHA _  
You girlsyou make me feel   
(looks at Amy)   
young   
(now at Willow)   
and powerful again.  
  


**Cut To:**  
  
Buffy lies in a heap on the floor, looking up at the triumphant form of the Master, which now seems to be dissolving, melting.   
  
_BUFFY (to Xander)_  
We can't beat him.   
  
_MASTER_  


I really want ALL of you to witness the Great Transfiguration. That's why you were invited. It's truly an experience not to be missed.  
  


Then he begins to grow taller and wider, changing shape and color. The ground starts to crack and more of the acidic liquid pours off him, burning sizzling holes into the floor.   
  


Their enemy has become a dragon, or at least something resembling one. The eyes are glowing red, the body now scarlet and reptilian.  
  


_GILES_  


What the hell are you?  
  


_MABUS_  
Who and what am I really?   
  
The formless creature's face becomes that of Adam.  
  
_MABUS/ADAM (cont'd)_  
Not a man among you remembers.   
  
Then it dissipates, and is gone. Everyone stands there, stunned.  
  
_ALEX_  
Was that the Devil?  
  
_GILES_   
Yes. I believe it was.  
  
  
**FROM **  


  
We look into the water with her. Ripples appear. They begin to take shape, come forward. Faces. Faces made of water form all over the pond. Amy and Willow look at each other, then back at the water, stunned. The faces begin to speak all at once, all saying essentially the same things. Their voices are watery and slow, like records played at too slow a speed.  
  
_WATER FACES_  
  
heeeellllppp uuussss ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss coooolllllddddddd lossssttttt  
ssssaaaavvvveee uuussss heeeellllppp uuussss coooolllllddddddd saaavvvveee—  
  
Amy and Willow are freaked out.  
  
**Cut To:**  
  
_AGATHA_  
Your mother was right about one thing. That firm young body is wasted on you. And your power. About the only thing it ever got you was turned into a rodent. Which is probably a better ending than you deserve for being such a failure.   
  
Amy starts to cry.  
  
**Cut To:**  
  
_AGATHA(As Amy)_  
Oh, I never lose control of anything, Strawberry. Especially here.  
  
Willow stares at her, processing. It doesn't take long.  
_  
_WILLOW  
Agatha.  
  
_AGATHA_  
I knew it wouldn't take you long. I could tell you were the brighter one. I'm counting on your intelligence to help us both out here. And your ability to reason.  
  
**Cut to:**  
  
_ANYA_  
That's just the thing. About black and white. There was always some humanity in Anyanka. And there's always been some Anyanka in Anya.   
  
_GILES_  
So you can't choose one over the other? Separate the two? The human and the demon?  
  
_ANYA (sad, about to cry)  
_ Once you've been both, you can't ever go back. You can't just make a wish and change who you are. I tried, but no matter how you choose, the other part is always there. And no one can accept that. So you end up alone.  
  
**Cut To:**  
_  
_TARA  
Remember how you said you would always find me? Well, it goes both ways. We live in separate worlds now, but I will still always find you.  
  
Tara comes into view. She moves face-to-face with Willow. Tara is a light in the dark water, a glow around her. We see by her light. She appears nude, although it is hard to tell from the glow. We can only see her clearly from the shoulders up.  
  
**Cut To:**   
_  
_AGATHA  
I know everything there is to know about power!  
_  
_WILLOW  
Then you should know that love is the most powerful force there is. The one thing that can succeed when everything else has failed. A good friend taught me that. And that's one force you have no knowledge of!  
  
Willow throws large bolts of energy at Agatha  
**   
**Cut To:  
  
_AMY  
_ Am I a rat?  
  
_WILLOW_  
No. I changed you back, remember? And there was no bird either. Except in the story.  
(off Amy's look)  
I'll explain it later. On the ride back home.  
  
_AMY_  
So you think you're ready to go home now?  
  
_WILLOW_  
Yeah. I'm ready. You might have to drive a while. I'm pretty drained. I feel like I could sleep for days.  
  
**  
**TEASER:  
  
** Ext: The Magic Box, night**.  
  
View through the window: Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Giles are all sitting around the research table. There are books spread around, and Xander is holding a pizza box and a liter of soda. Anya is standing behind the cash register counting money, and writing in a large ledger. The camera focuses on Dawn and Buffy laughing, then the camera pans around to show Willow standing outside looking in through the window.  
  
She looks unsure as to weather or not she should go inside. She has a duffle bag over her shoulder, and a small suitcase in her hands. She reaches for the door, then sighs and turns back around to a car waiting behind her.  
  
Amy is leaning against the driver's side door, watching her.  
  
_AMY_  
I guess you're not as ready as you thought. Do you need me to take you home now?  
  
_WILLOW_  
I can't go home. I don't have a home. I can't go back to Buffy's, not yet. It's just...it's still too hard to be there.   
  
Willow moves towards the car, opens the back door and flings her stuff in the back. She then opens the front door and lowers herself inside. Amy lowers herself in the car.  
  
A shot of the clock show that it is only 9:30.  
  
_AMY_  
Well, I always have room for you at my place. It's the least I can do. Especially after taking you to my Grandma. I guess it runs in the family to be completely wacko like that. I'm sorry.  
  
_WILLOW_  
No, it's ok. It was a good experience. I did learn how to control myself.  
_  
_AMY   
I know, let's go out. I could defiantly use something to eat. (waves some cash) My treat.  
  
Willow glances back at the Magic Box. We see a shot of the Scoobies digging into the pizza. Anya, however, is seen putting on a coat and taking her purse.  
_  
_WILLOW  
Yeah, food sounds good now. Let's go get some coffee.  
  
Amy looks at her for a second, startled by the lack of emotion in her voice. She shrugs her shoulders and drives off.  
  
As the car turns the corner, we see Anya leaving the Magic Box. As soon as she locks the door, her necklace glows a bit and we see her vanish.  
  
**Blackout.**  
  
  
"BUFFY the VAMPIRE SLAYER" theme plays with credits.   
Stars: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendan, Emma Caulfield, Alyson Hanigan, James Marsters and Michelle Trachtenberg  
  
Note: Elizabeth Anne Allen, Anthony Stewart Head, Juliet Landau and Andy Umburger are listed among the guest stars.  
  
**  
**ACT I  
  
** MAGIC BOX INT.**  
  
Dawn is holding a piece of pizza in one hand, and a book in the other. Buffy is holding her crossbow, checking the strings. Xander is drinking from a glass, and juggling pizza and a book in the other hand.  
  
_GILES_  
Xander, do put down either the book or the pizza. I really don't fancy getting grease on the pages.   
  
_XANDER_  
It's ok G-man, I'm a pro at this kind of juggling by now.  
  
He loses his grasp, and drops both the pizza and the book. Giles just removes his glasses, and cleans them in response.  
  
_XANDER_  
I'll clean that up. (Picks up the book) Look no grease on the book.  
  
Xander looks sheepishly at Giles, while Buffy gives him a look of mixed amusement.  
Dawn continues to eat over her book.  
  
_DAWN_  
So Giles, do you really have to leave tomorrow? With the new evil brewing, and Willow coming home? You know what happened last time, Buffy will be back at the DMP and screwing the un....  
  
_BUFFY and GILES_  
DAWN!  
  
_GILES_  
That was really un-called for, Dawn. Buffy is quite capable of taking care of herself. I suspect your outburst is a ploy for attention, which you're getting plenty of right now. Well done.  
  
Dawn just gives him a blank look. Buffy turns to her, and puts her hand on Dawn's shoulder.  
  
_BUFFY_  
I told you, Dawn, I'm sorry I hid stuff from you. (pauses) I'm really trying, Dawnie. (pauses, then sighs) This wouldn't have to do with Willow coming back tonight, does it?   
  
_DAWN (quietly)_  
She tried to turn me back into the key. I just can't forgive something like that, just like you can't forgive Spike.   
  
_XANDER_  
Willow was traumatized by Tara's death. Something like that can send anyone over the edge. Spike, on the other hand, is a vampire. They're...  
_  
_DAWN  
Evil. I know. I just can't win. You're welcoming Willow back with open arms, and she tried to end the world, people. There are some serious double standards going on here. Xander, you can't even forgive Anya for becoming a vengeance demon again. You're the one that left her at the alter.   
  
Xander just looks at her with complete shock in his eyes. Dawn slams the book closed in disgust.  
  
_DAWN (con't)_  
UGH... you guys are so not making sense to me anymore.  
  
_XANDER_  
But Dawnie, she's a demon now. She's probably out doing some kind of vengeance right now.  
  
  
**CUT TO: EXPRESSO PUMP. INT.**  
  
We see Anya and a crying girl, sitting at a table. Anya appears to be comforting the girl by patting her on the head like a dog. (The scene is very reminiscent of Anya's attempted vengeance in SEEING RED.)  
  
_ANYA _  
I know how you feel. My fiancee left me at the alter, in my very expensive dress and in front of all of my friends.  
  
_GIRL_  
But he cheated on me with...  
  
_ANYA_  
And I put up with a lot of stuff from him. Anya, humans don't say that kind of thing. Don't you know what tact is? YES! I know what tact is, that's just another word for lying.  
  
The girl continues sobbing, and occasionally looks at Anya in confusion.  
  
_GIRL (crying)_  
I wish....  
  
_ANYA_  
I wish a lot of things, like that his testicles would fall off, or that he would get lots of boils and such. However, I still love him. Even if he was a jerk and left me, and now he's being self righteous because I'm a demon. That doesn't make me a horrible person. _HE _ left _ME_!  
  
_GIRL_  
But, isn't he being unreasonable? I wish that my Bobby would just...  
  
Anya turns around, and sees Willow and Amy enter the Espresso Pump. A smile spreads across her face, and she waves franticly to Willow.  
_  
_ANYA (Yelling)  
Willow!   
  
Willow looks to Amy for a second, who motions Willow over to Anya. Willow reluctantly approaches the vengeance demon.  
  
_WILLOW_  
Anya, Hi. I just got back.  
_  
_ANYA  
Why aren't you visiting the Scoobies? They really miss you and I expect will welcome _you _back with open arms. I, on the other hand, plan to make you work off your damage at the Magic Box. That is if you're not going to go all power hungry again.  
  
_WILLOW_  
No, no worries, I've finally learned how to control myself. I had a little help, but I've figured it out again. No more DarkWillow. I just don't know if I can go back.  
_  
_ANYA  
I know how you feel. Don't worry, they'll take you back. They love you very much, and you're one of the original group. I, on the other hand, have had a harder time getting back in Xander's good graces. I don't know how he has the right to be so unforgiving. Sometimes I wish things were like when I first came to Sunnydale.  
  
_WILLOW_  
I wish that too, sometimes.  
  
ANYA turns veiny for a second, and her voice deepens.  
  
_ANYA_  
_ WISH GRANTED!!_  
  
They both look at each other with expressions of shock and horror.  
  
_WILLOW_  
What just happened?  
  
_ANYA_  
You asked for my wish.  
  
**  
**CUT TO: FACTORY. INT.  
  
A familiar black clad figure is sprawled out on the ground. The figure moans, then raises it's head.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
Not this world again.  
  
She then collapses again.  
**  
**Blackout  
  
**  
**ACT II  
  
VampWillow is wandering around Sunnydale. She sees people out after dark again, and frowning, she's heads towards the cemetery. As she walks past the cemetery, Spike walks out of the gate and they bump into each other.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW (angrily)_  
Watch where you're going, human.  
  
_SPIKE(also angrily)_  
You what where your going, I'm the Big Bad... (pauses) Hey! I'm bloody not a human.  
_  
_VAMPWILLOW  
You smell like one. Now I see that you're not, but just like my puppy, you have a soul.   
  
He stops when he gets a look at VampWillow. A look of confusion crosses his face. He's trying to process what is going on. She reaches out and caresses his face.  
  
_SPIKE_  
How did you.... (pauses) Willow, what's with the leather? Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's a good look, but not your style. Hey, wait a minute, you're dead.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW (growling)_  
So are you, but you're a bad vampire.   
  
She vamps out, and lungs toward him. He blocks her, and she falls to the ground.  
  
_SPIKE (with a hint of sadness)_  
Not you, Red. How did this happen? Not that you don't make a bad vamp. Tell me who turned you, and I'll stake that bloody idiot.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW (frustrated)_  
I'm back in this stupid world again. I hate it here, Xander isn't dead here, and I don't have my puppy either.  
  
_SPIKE_  
Can't disagree with you about the Whelp. Why don't we get you back to the Magic Box? I don't want to stake you without the Scoobies' permission.  
  
He reaches his hand to take her, and she punches him across the face. She then knees him in the groin, and then kicks him in the head. She then runs off towards town.  
  
_SPIKE (in pain)_  
Oh Bloody hell, this isn't good.  
  
**Blackout.**  
  
**MAGIC BOX :INT.**  
  
Dawn and Xander are putting on their coats preparing to go out. Buffy and Giles are still sitting by the table, surrounded by books. Buffy looks like she's half asleep.  
_  
_DAWN  
Thanks, Xander, for taking me over to the Bronze. Even though I've been training, Buffy still won't let me walk by myself at night.  
  
Buffy just gives her a look over the books.  
  
_XANDER_  
No, it's ok, I could use a little fun too. I miss how we used to go Bronzing' all the time. It's just hasn't been the same since they upgraded it. I miss the fumigation party.  
  
_BUFFY_  
You're not the only one. Plus, all the drinks are way more expensive then they used to... Oh my god. I'm getting nostalgic. I'm getting OLD! When did this happen?  
  
_GILES_  
Welcome to the club. You should be receiving you walker in the mail next week. Feel free to call anyone younger than you a whippersnapper or some other colloquialism.  
  
_XANDER_  
Funny, Giles. Very funny. You better not say that to her again, or she may start checking for wrinkles,  
_  
_BUFFY (Horrified)  
I have WRINKLES. Dawn, why didn't you tell me? Cordy was right, I need to learn how to moisturize.  
  
Xander opens his mouth to calm her worries, but shakes his head and turns to Dawn.  
  
_XANDER_  
Let's get out of here before she notices the gray hair.  
_  
_DAWN  
Shhh... it's not that noticeable. The wrinkles are way more distracting.  
  
Buffy shoots them both a death glare.  
  
_BUFFY (emotionless)_  
Ha. Ha. Have a good time, Dawn. Be back home by 12.  
  
Dawn runs to Buffy and gives her a hug, then she turns to Xander and they leave.  
  
_GILES_  
I'm glad to see that you're trusting her a bit more. I think it makes her easier to deal with now. Training was a very good idea.  
_  
_BUFFY  
I actually started to remember what I was like when I was her age. Then I just adjusted for the fact that she's not the Slayer, but faces the same danger we all do. I guess I realized that she's the same age I was when I started slaying. I want to give her the best life I can.  
  
_GILES  
_ That' s a very wise decision. I'm proud, Buffy.  
  
They look at each other for a second, and then look back at the books. They scan them in silence for a second, then Buffy sighs and slams a book closed.  
_  
_BUFFY  
I never realized how much was written about the end of the world. I really hope he doesn't try to make all the prophesies come true. So not looking forward to skies filled with blood, or rivers of blood, or any blood at all. It's like a vampire's dream world.  
  
Suddenly the door to the Magic Box flings open, and ANYA and WILLOW come rushing in. Buffy stands up, and moves to hug Willow.  
  
_BUFFY_  
How was your trip, Willow? I'm so glad you're back. Did Amy's grandmother help you?  
  
_WILLOW_  
Yes and no, Buffy. That's a long story. (Turns to Giles) GILES!! We have a problem. I made a wish.  
  
_ANYA_  
Only we don't know quite what she wished. I said I wish that things we're like when I first got here. Willow said that she wished for the same thing, and I granted it. It can't be good Giles. Have people been getting younger or anything like that?  
  
_GILES_  
Is that they way you worded the wish, Willow? You wished for Anya's wish?  
  
_WILLOW_  
It was an accident, Giles. I really don't want to be a nerdy high schooler again. It wasn't fun.  
  
_GILES_  
I'm more worried that we might be forced back into that world from before. The wish you made is very vague, we won't know until something changes...  
  
Spike rushes into the magic box.  
  
_SPIKE_  
Buffy, something horrible has happened. It's not my fault I swear. It's Willow, she's dead. Hey, Willow.  
  
He looks very confused for a second.  
  
_BUFFY_  
Is anyone else getting a strange feeling of déjà vu?  
  
Giles and Willow raise their hands.  
  
_GILES_  
I believe that's even how Angel said it the last time this happened.  
  
_SPIKE (Defensively)_  
I'm not ANGEL!   
  
Buffy just gives him a look.  
  
_SPIKE (Con't)_  
What the HELL is going on here? I just ran into Red outside the cemetary...she was un-dead. (pauses) Now she's here, and breathing...and I think I need to sit down.  
  
He walks over and sits on the stairs, putting his head in his hands.  
  
_GILES_  
Well, I think we've found our answer as to what you wished for, Willow. I guess that world is encroaching upon ours again.  
  
_WILLOW_  
I really don't like her. It's not fair that she looks like me, but is skanky and evil.  
  
_BUFFY_  
Was she wearing a lot of black leather, Spike?  
  
_SPIKE_  
Come to think of it, yeah she was. It looked really good...That's besides the point. I was thinking about weather I should stake her or not. Will you please explain what's going on here?  
  
_BUFFY_  
A few years ago, a Vampire Willow came to our dimension from another world. It happened when Anya was trying to get her amulet back. It looks like she's back again. This time I'm going to stake her, too.  
_  
_SPIKE  
So, there's an evil vampire version of Willow wandering around Sunnydale? I've always wondered what that would be like.  
  
Everyone looks at him for a second.  
  
_SPIKE_  
OK then, I'll just be going now. Sorry to trouble you all.  
  
He gets up to leave, but Buffy blocks him.  
_  
_BUFFY  
I'm going to need your help. She likes to gather together minions and attack large groups. I'll need the muscle.  
  
_SPIKE_  
Ok, I'll help. What did she do last time? She may try the same things again.   
  
_BUFFY_  
I don't know. Willow is smart. She wouldn't do the same thing twice.   
  
_WILLOW_  
I might. My evil side was kinda like Drusilla. Only with out the crazy visions... I think.   
  
_BUFFY_  
Wills, why don't you and Giles try and figure out a way to get her back to her dimension in case we don't find her?  
  
_WILLOW_  
OK, I can do that. I'll see where we put the old spell. However, I still think that I'm the best person to find myself. Especially my evil self. Hey, Anya can undo the wish, right?  
  
_ANYA_  
Well, technically, once a wish has been made, it can only be undone by destroying my amulet.  
  
_WILLOW_  
Why don't we do that?  
  
_GILES_  
That's really up to Anya. It's her decision.  
  
The group looks at each other in silence for a second.  
  
_ANYA_  
I'm going to go to D'Hoffryn and see if there's a way to reverse the wish without breaking my amulet. I was just getting used to being immortal again.  
  
She disappears.  
_  
_BUFFY  
Let's get moving before she gets hungry.  
  
Buffy and Spike head towards the door, and Willow and Giles sit down among the books.  
  
  
**EXT. THE CEMETERY: NIGHT.**  
  
Buffy and Spike are walking next to each other, but with a large space between them. The situation is clearly uncomfortable.  
_  
_BUFFY  
It's been slow lately. That's good. Less minions for VampWillow to round up.  
  
_SPIKE_  
Yeah.  
_  
_BUFFY  
Last time, she got together a bunch of minions, and was determined to make this like her world. In her world, I never came to Sunnydale, and never stopped The Master.  
_  
_SPIKE  
So I take it that when she said Xander wasn't dead in this world, she was mad because Xander wasn't UN-Dead.  
  
_BUFFY_  
That's the gist of it. Apparently they ruled alongside the Master.  
  
_SPIKE_  
Who would of thought? The Whelp, a powerful vampire.  
  
They walk in silence for a few minutes.   
  
_SPIKE_  
So, where did Vampire Willow go last time? I really don't think she's hanging around the cemetery.  
_  
_BUFFY  
She went to the Bronze...Oh no, DAWN's at the BRONZE.  
  
They look at each other, and then take off running towards the Bronze. As they reach the entrance to the cemetery, 9 vampires come out from behind the wall and attack.  
_  
_BUFFY (pulling out a stake)  
I so don't have time for this. Let's make it quick.  
  
Buffy and Spike drop back into fighting stances.  
  
**Blackout.**  
  
**  
**ACT III  
  
INT. THE BRONZE  
  
  
Dawn is standing with a group of teenagers, including Janice and Alex (from The Third Antichrist). They are dancing to a band playing on stage. Xander has wandered over to the bar, and has a bottle of beer in front of him.  
  
Suddenly the lights cut out, and the music stops. Everyone looks around and is murmuring in confusion. Dawn grabs Alex and Janice, and drags them towards a back entrance. Xander sees her, and follows them to the door.  
  
_XANDER_  
We have to get Buffy. Something's up.  
  
_DAWN_  
I don't know...maybe the power just went out. That happens sometimes.  
  
_XANDER_  
Do I even have to remind you that this is...  
  
He moves to open the back door, when it is flung open by 2 vampires who stride in and start herding them back to the door.  
  
_DAWN (whispers)_  
Do you have your cell phone? We got them for a reason.  
  
_XANDER (whispers back)_  
I forgot to charge it. Where's yours?  
  
_DAWN_  
In my purse (pauses) with my stakes.  
  
_XANDER_  
Where's your purse?  
_  
_DAWN  
In the car.  
  
_XANDER_  
We're screwed.  
  
VampWillow walks in behind her minions, who have surrounded the place.  
She walks around the crowd, lightly touching various people and playing with their hair.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
It's only been a few minutes for me, and for you it's been years. Well, this time I'll get to start my world over again. I want a new puppy.  
  
She pouts for a second, and then sees Xander standing next to Dawn. Her face brightens, and with inhuman speed she slides over to him.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
Xander...(she takes him in for a second)...you've gotten old...and fat. I can make you young and beautiful again. We can rule the world together. Ride people like ponies again.  
  
Xander looks at her in horror. It takes a second, but he realizes this is the VampWillow from the other world.  
_  
_XANDER  
No, not you again. Not now. I don't want to ride people like ponies, and I'm not getting old and fat. I'm just an adult now.  
  
_DAWN_  
How dare you come back here like this, Willow. After what your did, now you're recruiting vamps? You really haven't changed.   
  
Dawn rushes VampWillow, and is about to punch her across the face. VampWillow sees this, and motions to her minions, who grab Dawn and hold her arms.  
_  
_VAMPWILLOW  
TSK TSK...it's not nice to do that, little girl. You're very shiny, you know. I bet Auntie would like to see you.   
  
She turns and walks out the door, returning with Drusilla in tow. The vampiress glides into the room, swaying to music only she can hear.  
_  
_DRU  
Ohh...look at my pretty key. She's very green. I didn't notice it last time. She sings, too. My Spike would like to have this one be in the family. He could use a sister.  
  
Dru vamps out, and so does VampWillow. Dawn has a look of horror on her face, while Xander tries to rush Dru.  
  
**Blackout**  
**CUT TO: ARASHMAH**   
**  
**_D'HOFFRYN_  
Anyanka... I am very disappointed in you. I suspect your years as a human have led you to forget how to be a vengeance demon.  
  
_ANYA_  
It was a mistake. It will never happen again. I'm still getting used to things. If you had let me return to being a vengeance demon 3 years ago when this happened, we wouldn't have a problem.  
  
_D'HOFFRYN_  
I guess I can forgive you this one mistake. However, you have not been doing much vengeance since your return. In fact, this is about the only act you have done.   
  
_ANYA_  
It's a lot harder to be a Demon these days. Those who ask for vengeance are so whiny now. He left ME...He Hurt ME. What about ME...I have needs too, you know.  
  
D'Hoffryn looks frustrated and waves his hand at Anya  
  
_D'HOFFRYN_  
Silence, ANYANKA. I will not listen to your whining anymore.  
I will fix your problem for a price.   
_  
_ANYA  
What price?  
_  
_D'HOFFRYN  
You'll have to give up one of your demon abilities.  
  
Anya looks at him for a second.  
_  
_ANYA  
Can I think about it?  
_  
_D'HOFFRYN**  
** Of course, my dear. You have all the time you need.  
  
**Blackout.**  
  
**CUT TO: MAGIC BOX, INT.**   
  
Willow and Giles are hunched over books. Both have cups of tea in their hands.  
  
_GILES_  
So, Amy's aunt actually tried to steal your power. We should have guessed that that sort of thing ran in the family.   
  
_WILLOW_  
I actually think Amy has leveled out. I guess having both your mother and your grandmother steal your powers makes you realize that being evil is no fun.  
  
_GILES  
_ Well, at least you were able to defeat her, and manage to regulate your powers. You will find that to be a great source of help in the future.  
  
_WILLOW_  
Yeah, now if only I hadn't made that wish. Evil me is definitely no fun. Where are Xander and Dawn? I really need to apologize to them both. Especially Dawn.   
  
_GILES_  
They went out to the Bronze. I tried to call their cell phones, but was only able to leave a message on Dawn's.   
  
_WILLOW_  
When did you decide to give everyone their own cell phones?  
  
_GILES_  
About the time I realized that we're always unable to find each other at crucial moments. It only took 6 possible apocalypses to realize they would be of benefit.  
_  
_WILLOW  
Well, I guess we should get back to finding that spell to send Vampire me back. We should catalogue all the spells we use and put them in one handy guide. The Witch's Guide to Working With the Slayer or something like that.  
  
They both turn back to the books. Suddenly Willow sits up straight, finally taking in the whole conversation.  
  
_WILLOW_  
Giles, they're at the Bronze. That's where I went last time I was a vampire. THEY DON'T KNOW!  
  
Her eyes glow briefly like they did in STRAWBERRY.  
  
_GILES_  
Perhaps you should go.......  
  
Before he finishes Willow is up and out the door.  
_  
_GILES  
...and tell them. I'll just sit here, and keep researching the apocalypse by myself as usual.  
  
  
**CUT TO: BRONZE, INT.**  
  
Drusilla and VampWillow stand in the center of the bronze. They are surrounded by minions. Xander is now unconscious on the floor, and Dawn is still being held.  
  
_DAWN_  
You guys really don't want to turn me. Buffy will stake you both.   
  
_DRU  
_ That mean slayer took my family away. She took my daddy, and my Spike. Now I shall take her family away from her, and make it mine.  
_  
_DAWN  
You won't have Spike if you hurt me. He'll stake you this time Dru, and he won't miss you one bit.   
  
_DRU_  
Shhhhh ..... hush. Miss Edith doesn't like your tone.  
  
She waves her hands in front of Dawn's face, and Dawn falls into a trance.   
_  
_DRU  
Mummy will make you all better.   
  
VampWillow is now hovering over a half conscious Xander. He's looking at her in confusion. He opens his mouth to speak, but VampWillow lays her finger over his mouth.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
Shhh...just like auntie said, we will be a family again.  
  
She leans into bite him, and the doors to the Bronze fly open. Willow comes in with her eyes glowing. She has her resolve face on.  
_  
_WILLOW  
Get away from him, bitch.  
  
**Blackout.  
**  
  
ACT IV  
  
Everyone in the bronze is standing still, watching Willow approach VampWillow. As before, her eyes are glowing with magic, but not turning black. The air is literally crackling with energy.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
Why, if it isn't my doppelganger. You know, I do think we'd make a great team. You've got power in you.  
  
_WILLOW_  
Been evil, got the t-shirt. Now let them go before I show you my ball of sunshine. No, I don't even need to wait for that.  
  
Suddenly, a light begins glowing and forming a ball between her hands. At the sight of this, Drusilla begins shaking and rushes at Dawn.  
  
_DRUSILLA_  
Come on, my little pet. Mummy's going to get you out of here.  
  
When she tries to grab Dawn, a bolt of green energy jumps off of her like lightning. The two minions holding her drop to the ground, paralyzed.  
  
_DRUSILLA_  
Oww! You hurt Mummy with your glowing green swirl. That's not very nice. You shall have no cakes when I'm done with you.  
  
_DAWN_  
NO! I'm not scared anymore. I can take you out, no problem.  
  
Suddenly little bits of green light start dancing across her skin. Dawn pulls a pool cue off a table and stands in front of her.  
  
_DAWN (con't)_  
This time, you're going down.  
  
Willow is now only a few feet from VampWillow, a ball of energy still glowing between her palms. She's glaring at her twin, a look of disgust in her eyes.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
Your power is great. You'll taste amazing.  
  
_WILLOW_  
You are really trying my patience.  
  
The ball glows even brighter.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
When we're together, we can get you a puppy. I want Xander, even if he's fat and old now. He's beautiful when he's evil. You can have the Slayer's toy vampire. He's all souled and everything.  
  
_WILLOW_  
What are you talking about, what is with you and having puppies? You're crazy just like Drusilla. I don't want to be like you EVER!  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
Yes you are. You ARE me. We are the same person. We both have the darkness, I can feel it in you.  
  
_WILLOW_   
You're wrong. You are nothing. You have no soul, there is nothing good about you. That's why I'm going to kill you.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
I see you've gained some power, little one. Together we would rule the world. You're still acting like the same dependable old Willow. With the flowery sweaters. But I can see inside of you. You crave the power, the darkness. Give in, it's so liberating.  
  
_WILLOW_  
NO.  
  
With that, her head flies back, and the ball of light flies into VAMPWILLOW, who catches on fire, and is flung back into the wall. Two Vamps standing next to her fall to dust.  
  
_DRUSILLA_  
NONONONONONONO.....  
  
Drusilla grabs her head, and drops to her knees at the sight. Dawn raises the pool cue, and is about to strike when a bolt of green light shoots from her body, and sends her back into a wall.  
  
_WILLOW_  
DAWN!  
  
She rushes to Dawn's side. VampWillow rolls around on the floor till the fire goes out. She stands covered in burns with a scowl in her face.   
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
I don't think so, bitch.  
  
She flies over to Willow, and knocks her to the ground.  
  
_VAMPWILLOW_  
A little bit of your powerful blood will heal me right up.  
  
She leans down to bite Willow. Willow freezes for a second, closing her eyes. Suddenly VampWillow explodes into dust.  
  
_XANDER_  
God, each time she shows up it's just creepy.   
  
He holds his hand out to her.  
  
_WILLOW_  
Thanks, Xander.  
  
XANDER (to the pile of dust)  
And I'm NOT fat.  
  
Willow stands up, and walks over to Dawn.  
  
_WILLOW_  
Dawnie?  
  
_DAWN (shaking her head)_  
Whu...What happened?  
  
_WILLOW_  
That was the evil me. She's gone now. Forever.  
  
She holds out her hand to Dawn. Dawn eyes her warily for a second, but takes her hand to stand up.  
  
_DAWN_  
Hey, did you guys see me? I was glowing. I almost got Drusilla. It was so cool.  
  
_XANDER_  
Glowing? I missed that, seeing as how I was knocked out. I guess I'm going to be replacement Giles while he's gone. Maybe I should start drinking tea.  
  
Willow and Dawn just look at him for a second. Then Willow turns to Dawn.  
  
_WILLOW_  
Dawn, I...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'd like to help you. I can help you learn to control your powers. I know you probably don't want to hear this from me, you probably still don't trust me. I don't blame you either, but I want to help you. I don't want you to go through what I did.  
  
_DAWN_  
Wow, Willow. That is a lot for me to handle right now. I don't know if I can ever forget what you said to me.  
  
Willow's face falls at this. She turns around and heads towards the door.  
  
_WILLOW_  
I understand, I guess I'll be going now. Amy is probably wondering where I went off too.   
  
_DAWN  
_ NO. Willow, I may never forget, but I can forgive. I'm scared. I've never had anything like that happen before. I need help. I need you.  
  
Willow turns around and faces Dawn. Dawn opens her arms, and they hug.  
Suddenly the door bursts open, and Buffy and Spike come running in.  
  
_BUFFY_  
Dawn...get away from her, she's...  
  
She sees the scattered destruction in the Bronze, and stops.  
  
_BUFFY_   
Whu...huh.  
  
_SPIKE_   
I think we missed the fight, Slayer  
  
_DAWN_  
OMG, you should have seen me. I took on Dru, and totally kicked her ass. Spike, you would have been proud. Then, Willow did this glowy sunshine ball thingy, and dusted two vamps. She burned her vamp twin, and then Xander staked her. It was so cool.  
  
_SPIKE_  
Slow down, bit, I think I understood a word of that. Now what was this about Dru?  
  
_BUFFY_  
Did you say you were glowing?  
  
_WILLOW_  
I think a simple we won will do for now.  
  
_XANDER _  
Yeah, go us.  
  
Buffy just looks at them with a confused look.  
  
_DAWN_  
Buffy, let's go home.  
  
She reaches for Willow's hand.  
  
_DAWN_  
Welcome home, Willow.  
**  
**Blackout.  
  
  



	6. Switched Script

****

Buffy the Vampire Slayer 7.04—Switched 

By Rubygoddess

Alyson Hanigan (V.O.): Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer

FROM "HELLS BELLS"

ANYA: So, we're ready now. Let's go get married.

XANDER: I... I'm not.

She looks at him, confused.

XANDER (cont'd): I'm not ready. I can't. Ahn, I'm sorry.

Anya sits alone, still in her wedding dress. Her face smeared with tears and mascara. A hand rests on her shoulder, comforting her.

D'HOFFRYN: It's time you got back to what you do best, don't you think?

Anya looks up at him. But her face reveals no decision.

FROM "TWO TO GO"

Willow gets up in Dawn's face.

WILLOW (cont'd): Wanna go back? End the pain? You'll be happier. I'd be happier. We'll all be a lot happier without having to listen to all your constant whining.

Dawn starts to tear up, fighting her fear.

DAWN: Willow... stop...  
WILLOW: (mocking) "Mom!" "Buffy!" "Tara!" Waah!  
Come on, someone's gotta stop the carnage. It's time you went back to being a little energy ball.

Dawn stands trapped against a far wall as the room starts to crackle with Willow's energy and her voice begins to echo of its own accord.

WILLOW (cont'd): No more tears, Dawny.

DAWN: She tried to turn me back...

FROM "A NEW WAY HOME"

BUFFY: I told you Dawn, I'm sorry I hid stuff from you. I'm really trying, Dawny. This wouldn't have to do with Willow coming back tonight, does it? I know you're obviously up to something.

DAWN: She tried to turn me back into the key. I just can't forgive something like that. Just like you can't forgive Spike. 

FROM "SEEING RED"

SPIKE: (kissing her) Let it go... Let yourself love me...

BUFFY: Stop it... please... stop...

He tears at her robe, getting it open.

BUFFY: Stop!

She kicks him back, hard. He smashes into the opposite wall, cracking the plaster and crashing to the floor.

Spike looks up at her, realizing just how far he crossed the line.

SPIKE: Oh God. Buffy... I didn't -

BUFFY: Ask me again why I could never love you.

FROM "GRAVE"

SPIKE: So, give me what I want. Make me what I was... so Buffy can get what she deserves.

VOICE: Very well.

A REPTILIAN HAND reaches out to Spike's bare chest

VOICE (cont'd): We will return your soul.

As the hand touches him, Spike's eyes glow and he throws his head back and SCREAMS in agony...

FROM "STRAWBERRY"

BUFFY (whispering): You have a soul?  
  
SPIKE: Yeah. Doesn't fit very well, does it?  
  
He turns his face back to the wall.  
  
BUFFY (harshly): You went out and WON a soul? Why?  
  
SPIKE (crying): I couldn't... I didn't...  
  
He puts his head in his hands.  
  
SPIKE: Can't stand it, Buffy. Thought I could. But I can't do it. It hurts. And being all alone, livin' this...  
  
BUFFY: Alone?  
  
She reaches out and touches his shoulder.  
  
BUFFY: I'm here. Dawn's here. You're not alone.  
  
He sobs once and buries his head in her lap. She reaches down and touches his hair.  
  
BUFFY: Shhh. It's all right. Shhh.

****

TEASER:

INT: The training room of the Magic Box, day. 

Dawn sits on a mat in lotus position, holding her hands at her knees, eyes closed. Soft, new-age music surrounds her with an aura of peace and intense concentration. CU on Dawn's face as she slowly and easily breathes in and out, letting the music and atmosphere wash over her.

BUFFY (O.S.): It's about focusing your energy, letting it flow through you into a focus of power . . . it's all about the power, Dawn, who's got the upper hand.

The camera pans out to bring Buffy, who is circling Dawn on the mats, into view. She rolls a stake around in her hand.

BUFFY (cont'd): Anyone could have strength. Your average John Demon's got all the tricks up his sleeve, fist-to-cuffs, upper-cut . . . if you think you can defeat him only with fists you're wrong. It's about taking all that energy, that strength that flourishes inside you . . . you take it . . . and _center_ it. That's the secret. Dawn. The thing that makes you clench your fists, tighten your jaw----you bring it all together into a monolith of power. Let it fill you and wash over you with every step. You get in touch with that . . . and you'll be the true fighter.

Dawn continues to sit Indian-style, but suddenly her nose twitches and she makes a face, her whole body falling limp in succession. She turns to face Buffy sharply, obviously restless.

DAWN: Very good. Can we go kick some demon-ass now?

BUFFY (exasperated): Dawn. You were the one who suggested the whole training thing in the first place. You can't expect to go take on the world with Powerpuff-like zeal after a couple lessons. 

DAWN: I know. But I thought training would be . . . y'know . . . less suicidally boring. Like in those old eighties ninja movies. When do I get to take out all my aggressions on helpless planks of lumber?

BUFFY: This isn't a game, Dawn. You asked to explore the powers given to you and I'm here to guide you. And since I'm twice-dead-poster-child-for-Sunnydale-resident-fighters, I take my job a little seriously than nun-chuck sparring. 

DAWN (grimaces): I bet even Giles didn't work you as hard.

BUFFY: Nope, harder. Where do you think I picked up my staunch work ethic?

DAWN: I would venture to guess . . . Hitler?

BUFFY: Well since meditation and centering concentration exercises seem too much for you to handle, I guess I'll just cross the rest of the training lessons off the list too----

DAWN (interrupts): No! No, you don't want to do that. 

She sits back down submissively on the mat, back into lotus position. She closes her eyes, but still maintains a frown. 

DAWN (cont'd): I'll do your new-age, trendy meditation yoga crap. (Pauses). Wow (said flatly). I feel the centering begin already. I'm just one big candy bar chock-full of center-y goodness. 

BUFFY (smiling): You know, I take it back, I think you just might be ready for a close-up view of battle.

Dawn turns around excitedly.

DAWN: Really really? You think I'm ready?

BUFFY: Well no. But I think that if you actually see that's not just fun and games and requires skill and concentration, you'll understand why I'm making you go through all this.

DAWN: Oh. You have a way of sucking the joy and fun out of everything, are you aware of this?

BUFFY (smugly): What can I say? It's my duty as your sister to make sure you lead a miserable existence. 

DAWN: Have I failed to tell you that I hate you with all the venom in me?

BUFFY: Only the second time today. Now if only we could _center_ that venom----

Dawn groans

Cut to SUNNYDALE CEMETARY, night. Buffy and Dawn walk side by side through the tombstones. Dawn is carelessly carrying a stake by her side, but Buffy is more guarded and cautious. 

BUFFY: Ok, remember what I said now, Dawn? Power. It's always there, up for grabs. If you don't take it, you're just signing away any hope you have of victory to the opponent. You've got to open to it, yet be on guard at the same time. Cautious, yet willing to take risks. And the only way you can do that is to focus and channel whatever energy you have, make it almost so concentrated that it's like an unconscious entity that's a part of you. You lose sight of that and you're demon meat. Beasties on the Hellmouth are a tricky bunch, Dawn, never take that for granted. Look the other way for one second and------

Cut to two demons who lurch out of the shadows, heaving their arms clumsily. The demons are ungainly and bumpy-looking creatures with long, thick arms that hang heavily in front of them. Instantly, Buffy whips around with stake in hand while Dawn fidgets on the balls of her feet, not knowing what to do.

BUFFY (cont'd): Remember what I said Dawn. Be on your best guard. 

Immediately, Buffy launches into attack-mode with Dawn trailing not far behind. Buffy strides up to a demon, who bats at her with one arm, a swing that Buffy blocks easily. She begins punching the demon in the face and kicks it mid-torso. Cut to Dawn, who is weakly trying to bat at the other demon. She strikes it on the face and swipes a stake at it, but it just awkwardly swings its arms at her as well. Struck by the demon, Dawn cries out in pain and her hand goes to her arms as she crouches for a bit from the blow. Looking up at the demon, she grits her teeth with new fire in her eyes and throws her fist back to deliver a powerful punch. Hit square on the nose, the demon lurches back and falls to the ground ineptly. The demon looks up at her, then starts to scuttle away in fear. The camera pans back to Buffy to show the demon falling back from Buffy in defeat as well. Both Dawn and Buffy look on blankly as the two demons run off in the opposite direction after the quick and relatively action-less altercation. Dawn turns to Buffy with a proud smile on her face. 

DAWN (smugly): And you said this would be hard. 

Buffy continues to look on blankly and turns with a confused expression to her sister. 

Blackout

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" theme plays with the credits. Stars: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Emma Caulfield, Alyson Hanigan, James Marsters and Michelle Trachtenberg

Note: Anthony Stewart Head and Andy Umberger are listed among the guest stars

****

ACT I

Magic Box Int. 

Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow and Dawn sit at the table while Anya goes about the store, rummaging through old, charred boxes. Xander occasionally looks over nervously at Anya and the tension in the air is palpable. 

GILES: And you say they were unusually docile?

BUFFY (nods): Not your run-of-the-mill, garden variety, antsy-for-the-kill demons.

XANDER: You got a way with the brevity, Buffster. You could have just said 'yes'.

BUFFY: When is brevity ever associated with Scooby-speak?

GILES: Now wait . . . before we go off into another horrendously irrelevant tangent, you must describe these demons to me. What did they look like, how else did they behave?

DAWN: What's it matter? Point is, I kicked some serious demon rear. You should have seen me, guys, I was throwing swings left and right, ducking blows . . . they were totally under my thumb.

BUFFY: This is why it matters. It's hard enough having a smart-alecky sister, one with a bloated head the size of Texas is near impossible.

WILLOW (impressed): Dawn did all _that_?

BUFFY (rolls her eyes): More like she bitch-slapped one of them once or twice. I swear, you could have given these demons Wet Willies and they would have run off in terror.

WILLOW: Well there are lots of demons that aren't all into the violence. Look at Clem.

BUFFY: Yeah, but there was something different about these demons . . . they didn't seem to fit. It was like . . . they didn't know how to use their bodies, they were unaccustomed to them. I don't know what it was, but they felt like . . . they weren't really what they were.

XANDER (looks confused): Excuse me while that last sentence proceeds to blow my mind.

DAWN: 'They weren't really what they were'? Is that even English?

BUFFY (frustrated): I can't explain it any other way! It's just . . . 

WILLOW: The Slayer spidery sense was all a-tingle?

BUFFY: Yeah. They just seemed _too_ passive to be normal.

Anya stops her looks up from her cataloguing at the front register.

ANYA: Wait, so let me get this straight . . . you guys are having a Scooby pow-wow because, what? The demons are getting easier to defeat? And you all say that _I'm_ loopy.

BUFFY: It's not just that, Anya. They felt different somehow. They didn't belong.

ANYA: Well I feel like that sometimes, and no one goes up in arms over me.

A tense moment of silence follows, with all the Scoobies guiltily averting their gaze from Anya, mostly because they know what she's saying is true. 

ANYA: Oh sorry, was that a tad too confessional and honest for you all to handle? Forgot that this crowd prefers to keep an undercurrent of unspoken hostility towards each other.

Dawn shoots a quick, awkward glance at Willow, who just about catches it. She looks at Dawn in dismay. 

XANDER: What are you talking about, Anya? What undercurrent of hostility? 

ANYA (gives Xander a knowing look): From the mouth of the Model Repressor himself. What did you think Xander? You think we could be in the same room together and you'd be emitting good vibrations? 

XANDER: Anya----

ANYA (interrupts): And no one would notice the obvious tension between Dawn and Willow? Willow did try to turn Dawn back into a glow-y ball of energy, it isn't much incentive for a group hug.

Cut to Dawn still staring into her lap while Willow's expression turns to one of guilt

XANDER: Anya, that's enough----

ANYA: And Spike's not here, but if he was, you could pretty much guarantee that Buffy's knickers would have coiled themselves into a twist in no time flat. 

Buffy stiffens and frowns at the statement, sinking into her chair with a blank expression of guilt and indecision. 

GILES: How do I fit into this undercurrent?

ANYA (smiles brightly at him): You don't, really. I think it's 'cause you're British.

XANDER (a bit snidely): Anya, the only person here with issues is _you_. 

ANYA (gives him a cold, hard look): And why would that be, Xander? You dumping me at the altar-----that's no cause for concern, is it? At least on your part.

Like the rest, Xander succumbs to visible guilt for a few moments before shaking his head in anger. 

XANDER: I have as much concern as you have for sleeping with Spike.

ANYA: Wow, let's count how many times Xander can re-hash that. It's easy for you, isn't it? Using that to forfeit any guilt you could possibly have over the wedding?

Buffy sees a conflict coming and tries to intervene. 

BUFFY: Guys----

XANDER: I _had_ guilt . . . I . . . I_ have_ it. But don't expect me to spend my days wallowing in self-loathing for my actions. Maybe it was a good thing after all. It gave me a chance to find out who you really are.

Anya is visibly stung and almost shaking with anger. 

ANYA: Which is?

XANDER: A vengeance demon who has no moral qualms about sleeping with an undead killer.

Buffy is hurt by Xander's comments and once again, fidgets in her chair. 

ANYA (shakes her head): You don't get it, Xander, do you? You just don't get it.

XANDER: So enlighten me. Or do you have to teleport off soon to castrate some hapless male in China?

Anya is speechless and white with resentment. She drops the book she was holding heavily and stomps back into the training room. Xander immediately looks ridden with regret, but the rest of the room is once again silent as the truth of Anya's words sink in. 

GILES (trying to clear the air of the tension): Right, well . . . let's continue with our research, shall we?

Dawn gets up from her chair in haste, grabbing her backpack. 

DAWN: I just remembered, I . . . I have a project to work on at the library.

WILLOW (nervous at Dawn's sudden departure): I-I could drop you off there if you want.

DAWN (a little quietly): No thanks, I'm good. 

She makes her way out of the Magic Box. 

Xander is obviously agitated to be near Anya and looks wistfully at the back training room door. 

XANDER: And I just remembered that I had a meeting with some clients today about some blueprints. I'll . . . I'll catch you guys later. 

BUFFY: Yeah I . . . I forgot that I have a double shift at the DMP. my manager will kill me if I don't show up. 

Willow watches Xander and Buffy file out as well, and taking from everyone else's lead, she gets up from her chair.

WILLOW (sheepishly): I'm just gonna go and . . . be away.

She exits the Magic Box, leaving Giles alone at the round table amidst a pile of books. Sighing, Giles whips off his glasses and begins wiping them with a handkerchief. He looks around the empty store and shakes his head. 

GILES: Well this is fantastic. Bloody Americans with their _issues_.

EXT: Spike's Crypt 

Buffy enters the crypt carefully, scanning the darkness. 

BUFFY: Spike?

A slight echo of a glass crashing to the ground rings through the crypt. Buffy straightens and pads through the crypt even more cautiously. 

BUFFY (cont'd): Spike, are you there?

She makes her way across the crypt, near the sarcophagus. She veers her head all around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of Spike somewhere.

SPIKE (OS): It's not a question of whether I'm here, it's a question of why you are.

Buffy spins around and sees Spike. He is raggedy from last she saw him, obviously malnourished by his frail form seen from under his carelessly buttoned shirt. 

BUFFY (softly): Spike . . . what happened? I-I heard a crash. 

SPIKE: Just dropped a jar a' blood, nothing dire. (Looks at her seriously). That why you came? To check over my household messes?

BUFFY: (hesitant and a little nervous): I . . . came to see if you were okay.

SPIKE (continues giving her an eerie even stare): 'Okay' has never been a part of my vocabulary, pet. I don't exist on that kind of neutrality.

Buffy's stares at him with a pained expression, but her view pans down to his hand, which is wrapped in bloody gauze. He notices that she's looking at it, so he twitches and curls his hand behind him. She approaches him nonetheless.

SPIKE: I wrapped it up just now . . . I . . . cut my hand on the shards of glass. 

Buffy gingerly reaches one hand out and tries to grasp his bandaged hand, but he backs away with speed.

SPIKE: Don't.

BUFFY: Don't what?

SPIKE (shaking): Don't let me . . . don't let me touch you . . . I c-can't . . . I won't . . . never again.

Buffy is taken aback, but understands what he means. She ducks her head, trying some way to fill the deafening silence.

BUFFY (softly): When was the last time you fed?

SPIKE (shrugs carelessly): Not sure . . . the days all seem to meld into one. Could've been days . . . weeks even. It's not important.

BUFFY (incredulously): Not important? You wasting away and starving yourself aren't important? 

SPIKE: Buffy . . . (sighs) go home. Go home to Dawn and Xander and the rest of the soddin' Super Friends. There's nothing for you here.

BUFFY (narrows her eyes into slits): What are you playing at, Spike? Almost a week ago, you were sobbing into my arms, terrified to be alone and now . . . why did you even come back to Sunnydale?

SPIKE: I . . . I don't know. I-I thought maybe I could help you, but . . .

BUFFY: You know what I think? I think you're exactly the same. You're trying to get all the same things, just with a different game plan.

Spike just looks at her, refusing to respond. 

BUFFY (cont'd): You probably don't even have a soul. How can I be sure? You're a pathological liar anyway. You just came to Sunnydale with the tired idea that _we_ could get back together. But instead of hyping up the stalking tendencies, you decided to go with the novel approach. You decided to play the victim.

Cut to Spike, who looks away, trying to suppress the range of emotions that pass across his face.

BUFFY (angry): Well guess what, Spike? You don't get to play the victim. Whatever broody Angel-emulation you've got going on, it doesn't take away from the fact that you . . . you . . .

She can't even say it. She pauses and tears well in her eyes. Spike looks at her directly now and he is broken and torn to see her in pain. But he struggles to harden his expression and remain aloof. 

SPIKE: Sounds like you got it all figured out, Slayer. You've had your say, you've found me out, now there's nothing keeping you here.

BUFFY: You're wrong, Spike. I don't have you figured out at all. I don't think I ever will. 

She turns, leaving Spike alone in the dank crypt. The door slams and the stream of sunlight passes over Spike's face, which is losing its semblance of control.

INT: Espresso Pump, day

Willow and Anya are seated at a table with two oversize mugs of coffee in front of them. Willow looks absently preoccupied and nervous, gazing out onto the streets while Anya rambles on and on in a fury. 

ANYA: And then he has the nerve to bring up work! Like, what is his hang-up over the whole "vengeance demon" gig? I wasn't too thrilled when he would come home caked in soot and dust from the construction site. And the way he would track mud on the floor-----

WILLOW: I don't think you can compare some minor dirt action to wreaking bloody vengeance on men all across the world. 

ANYA: Hey a girl's gotta eat, doesn't she? Just because I'm good at what I do . . . you know, he's always been like this. He's always been jealous and threatened by the way I've been climbing the demon corporate ladder. He can't stand that I'm a successful working girl who doesn't need to depend on a man for monetary security. He was always insecure that way, he was always afraid of getting left behind in the dust. 

WILLOW: Anya, Xander doesn't care about whether you make more money than him. Xander cares about the fact that you inflict pain on men for occupational satisfaction. 

ANYA: Oh right, look who's talking. Would you rather I inflict pain on harmless nerds for pleasure like you?

Willow is stung by this remark and she glares at Anya. 

WILLOW: Right. I can't possibly see why Xander refuses to put up with you. You're just one tactful little ball of sunshine. 

ANYA: Thanks I---- (pauses and realizes she's kidding). Oh. Sarcasm. Your flippant way of reminding me once again how much you dislike me.

WILLOW (taken aback): Anya . . . I don't dislike you.

ANYA: Really? Because the way I see it, you all have shut me out for a long time now. The only reason everyone put up with me was because I was Xander's trophy girlfriend. With that scenario gone, you can stop pretending to tolerate me. 

WILLOW: Anya, you're insane. Nobody hates you. Nobody pretends to tolerate you. Nobody shuts you out. 

ANYA (shakes her head): I can't expect you to understand . . . wait, maybe I can.

Willow grows uncomfortable at this statement and frowns. 

WILLOW: Understand what?

ANYA: You know . . . the whole black sheep thing. I'm a vengeance demon, you're a recovering Wiccan who tried to smite the world asunder. Makes us kind of the oddballs doesn't it?

WILLOW (trying to convince herself): Buffy and Xander don't think of me like that . . . 

ANYA: Of course they don't. Because they've told you that, right?

WILLOW: No . . . 

ANYA: There you go. And we all know their bouts of silence are heartfelt admissions of trust.

WILLOW: You think they haven't forgiven me for . . . for what I did?

ANYA (shrugs): I don't know. Dawn for sure hasn't, you can tell by the evil-eye action she sends your way. 

WILLOW: Dawn and I did the hugging thing last week. We're all good now. 

ANYA: Really? I can't tell that from where I'm standing. She might have said she's okay with it, but only because she can't pursue this rabid hatred of you for very long. Still, getting chummy again with the person who tried to kill you while hopped up on magic is easier said than done. 

WILLOW: Even if that's true . . . how am I supposed to make it up to her? 

ANYA: I don't know, what wins over a teenage girl's heart today? Candy? Stuffed animals? Record albums of atrociously horrible male accapella singing groups? 

WILLOW (makes a face): Thanks Anya, you've been tremendously helpful.

ANYA: Sarcasm again. What is this fixation you have for irreverence? What does it take to get you serious? Death?

A large crashing sound is heard from outside the Espresso Pump, accompanied by screams. A raging young man makes his way through the café, flipping over tables and terrorizing people. He appears to have be glazed over, as if he's acting in a trance. As one girl gapes at him, the man turns and grabs her by the throat, hurling her off to the side. She crashes into the register and many alarmed customers scatter. Willow looks over at Anya.

WILLOW: You just had to say it, didn't you?

The man continues to stalk through the café, making his way to Willow. Willow is numb with fear and just stares back at him, too frozen to move out of his path. The man snarls and throws one arm back and smacks her hard across the face. The blow sends her spinning and she falls, yelping with pain.

Blackout. 

ACT II

When the scene returns, it is very fuzzy. But from what we can make out, we see Anya's slightly annoyed, slightly worried face hovers Willow's face, Willow being the current point of view. The camera pans out to show Anya stands over Willow, who is lying down on the sidewalk outside the Espresso Pump. Anya is shaking Willow, trying to rouse her.

ANYA: Willow! Wake up! I-I . . . command you to wake up! (groans). I wasn't _too_ serious about the death thing.

Willow's eyelids flutter as she wakes up, grabbing her head in pain. Propping herself up on her elbows, she gazes up at Anya.

ANYA: Willow! Oh wow, you're not dead! I'm very pleased.

WILLOW (squinting): W-what happened?

ANYA: I don't know. Some random thug came, beat this place and everyone in it to splinters and then went stomping off. 

WILLOW: Well which way did he go?

Anya shrugs, pointing off in the direction of the Magic Box.

WILLOW: That guy packed quite a punch (she gingerly feels the back of her neck and winces). We should tell Buffy.

ANYA: So we have to go reporting to Buffy anytime we run into a town bully?

WILLOW: There's something not right about this, Anya, I can feel it. That wasn't some random thug . . . that guy . . . he was . . . off somehow. Either that or he's way too steroid-happy. We've gotta find Buffy.

ANYA: (Sighs) Well I have some time before my next appointment in the Yukon. Some Eskimo's keeping warm with some honey other than his wife and she found out about it. Now I have to go and make with the settling of scores. I wonder what kind of vengeance would be appropriate . . . I was thinking I could freeze his balls off if the harsh Alaskan climate hasn't done so already but----

Willow stares at Anya, then grabs her by the hand and drags her off in search of Buffy.

EXT: Magic Box

Anya and Willow are seated at the table once more as Giles sits, surrounded by books. 

GILES: So you come across a human unusually aggressive and strong and Buffy comes across some demons unusually meek and submissive. 

WILLOW: Suspicious, I think. 

ANYA: Or just highly coincidental if you ask me. So some Joe Strongarm bumps into Willow, that doesn't mean it has anything to do with the demons Buffy saw last night.

WILLOW: No, I think there's something more to this. Like . . . I understood what Buffy meant about the demons not fitting somehow . . . this guy was almost like. . . possessed or something.

GILES (cocks his head thoughtfully): It's always good to take intuition into account Willow, but Anya's right. It could merely be coincidence. 

ANYA: Yeah, see? I was right. Wasn't expecting that, now where you? (Smiles smugly at Willow)

Xander enters the Magic Box, absently looking around the store for something. Willow, Giles and Anya look up, but Anya quickly turns away and gets up to look over some things near the back of the store.

XANDER: Man oh man, you wouldn't believe the street etiquette these days. And I don't mean 'yo wassup, dog' etiquette, I'm talking walking down the street like a civilized human being etiquette.

WILLOW: Xander. I thought you had a meeting. 

XANDER: Yeah, but the meeting over the blueprints was pretty unsuccessful considering I didn't _have_ my blueprints. I think I left them around here somewhere. (Starts rummaging around the table for the papers).

GILES: What was it you said about street etiquette?

XANDER: Huh? Oh yeah. It was weird really. I'm just walking down Main and this little old lady just barreled into me and knocked me right over. Not only that, but she was insanely strong. Like the Rock's grandmother or something. She put the 'smack' in 'down'. 

WILLOW: Ha, see? Coincidence, I think not!

GILES: Two humans displaying inordinate amounts of strength while two demons show sign of timidity. 

WILLOW: Uh-oh, Giles' got his 'hmmm' face on. I smell research. 

ANYA: It's like all switched somehow . . . humans bloodthirsty like demons, demons fraidy cat like humans.

Xander notices that Anya is in the back when she speaks and immediately gets uncomfortable. Anya looks down at the floor uncomfortably as well. Giles has perked up at this comment and starts reaching for some books.

GILES: That's exactly it! Switched! 

ANYA (smiles grandly): Right again! Scratch another tally under my name, I'm on a roll!

WILLOW: Giles, what do you mean 'switched'?

GILES: There are certain varieties of demons that assume the bodies of humans. They switch with them. When they do so, they still retain some of their demon characteristics---strength, agility, prowess. All the while, the humans are left in the demonic bodies, their own characteristics maintained as well.

WILLOW: That's horrible. So the humans are left to fend against possible attack from any real member of the demon world? What kinds of demons do that?

GILES: It's hard to say. There are lots---Kelfaric demons, Varvlak demons, Holgeara demons, just a few among many that have the ability to switch forms. 

WILLOW: Hmm. I just wish Buffy were here to identify the demons she saw last night

As if on cue, Buffy enters the Magic Box in an agitated and absentminded state. 

WILLOW (smiles with surprise): Hey neat. (Looks up at the ceiling) I wish I had a million bucks all in hundred-dollar piles handed to me on a silver platter? 

Everyone pauses and nothing appears. Willow frowns.

XANDER: Buffy, falling into old bad habits?

Buffy looks up quickly and anxiously as Xander's words strike an unintentional chord. 

BUFFY (colors slightly): What? W-what are you talking about?

XANDER (looking at Buffy curiously): The playing of the hooky? Like high school carried on to your professional life? What happened to the working grind at the Double Meat Palace?

BUFFY: Oh. I showed up too late and by that time Sophie covered my shift for me. It's no big. 

GILES: Well it's a good thing you're here, Buffy, we have something to discuss----

BUFFY (interrupts): You're telling me. Look what I just found.

She pulls out a piece of paper from her leather jacket, unfolds it and places in on the table. CU on the paper which reads "Sunnydale Demon Convention, Oct. 15, 8pm. Lot's of blood, Lots of laughs, Carnage and fun for the whole family".

ANYA: Oh! I heard about this! D'Hoffryn mentioned something about making an appearance, he said it would be good for business . . . 

Anya trails off and is silenced when everyone gives her strange looks

WILLOW: You gotta be kidding me. Could they be any more stupidly conspicuous? They might as well hand out flyers saying 'Sunnydale Demon Convention: Slayer, Track Us Down and Kill Us Now".

BUFFY: Demons around these parts are known for many things, but never for their dazzling intellectual capabilities.

XANDER: So Sunnydale's finest creatures of the night are getting together for a shindig huh? 

ANYA (looking at the flyer): Wow, it says the band performing has one of the original members from Chicago! 

WILLOW: Funny, wouldn't have imagined the evil denizens around here would opt for such mellow music stylings.

XANDER: I would. Let me tell you, "Make Me Smile"? Absolutely hellish.

GILES: Where did you find this, Buffy? 

BUFFY: Willy's. I was there trying to get information about Sp---

She stops herself and everyone waits for her to finish.

BUFFY: About demons. 

GILES (gives her a funny look): Ah. Well, we'll deal with this demon convention later, you need to tell us more about the demons you encountered last night. What did they look like?

BUFFY (shrugs): Your average ugly. Bumpy, green . . . and they had these really oversized, heavy arms. 

Giles nods, looking down at a book. 

GILES: They look like this?

Buffy moves over to view the book, which Giles places on the table. An etching of the demon Buffy and Dawn fought lies on the page. She nods.

BUFFY: Yeah, that's the character.

GILES: A Gamparol demon. They don't normally inhabit areas like Sunnydale.

WILLOW: Where do they inhabit usually?

GILES: The Gamparol Dimension. They don't really exist in ours, and if they do, it's for very special visits indeed. 

BUFFY (confused, shakes her head): Anyone want to fill me in? What's the deal with these Grandpa demons and what do they have to do with anything?

GILES: Willow, Anya and Xander all encountered humans with extraordinary strength. It seemed to have some correlation with the demons you said were so weak last night. The Gamporal demons.

WILLOW: Except they weren't Gamporal demons.

GILES: No. They were humans who were forced to switch bodies by the demons. 

BUFFY: So you're telling me that some demons are just walking around in public, and we can't even tell the difference? 

GILES: Aside from the super-human strength, no.

WILLOW: I don't get it. Why would these demons switch bodies in the first place?

XANDER: Besides the fact that they get to have their kicks wreaking havoc and no one can tell them apart from Bobby and Mary Sue?

GILES: Well that's the thing about these demons. I said that they don't exist in this dimension--

BUFFY: But I _saw_ them . . . the same ones that are in your book.

GILES: That's right. The only way they can exist in this dimension is if they assume the form of some other being. Most easily, humans. 

WILLOW: Since there seem to be an abundance on Planet Earth.

GILES: And keep in mind, that's only for a limited amount of time. Those bodies of the demons . . . they age at an accelerated rate while in this dimension.

XANDER: So the humans _in_ those bodies---

GILES: Once the Gamporal demons decide to return to their dimension, they switch into their regular forms. When they return to Gamporal, they haven't aged at all. However, the humans that return to their regular form are internally destroyed. While they look exactly the same as before the switch, their heart and many other internal organs are about 60 years ahead of them. 

WILLOW: That's not fair! The demons crash town for some fun in the sun and the humans are left old and decrepit?

Giles nods. 

BUFFY: Any idea as to why they're in town?

ANYA: Well, this Demon Convention probably lured them into dimension hopping. What demon is gonna turn down a free catered affair?

BUFFY: Well, we gotta find them . . . we have to make sure they switch with the humans before anyone gets really hurt. 

XANDER: Well, once we do, what then? 

BUFFY: We track down the humans and find a spell that can make them switch back again I guess. 

GILES: Willow and I shall do that. You and Xander root out the whereabouts of the convention. Anya and Dawn should go try and find the humans.

Willow's eyes widen when she hears her name associated with magic and fidgets in her chair. 

BUFFY (raises an eyebrow): You want Dawn involved in this little caper? Would you _like_ to see my sister die a pointlessly early death?

GILES: Come on now, Buffy, you could more than defend her if it came to that. And with all the training you've been giving her, she might even be of use. 

ANYA: And I have to go? Why do I have to go? Right about now, I have an igloo to find and a male to impose some venereal disease upon. I don't have time for this. 

XANDER (sarcastically): Yeah, I'd hate to see the saving of lives get in the way of your taking them. 

GILES: Anya, we need all the help we can get. There's no way of knowing exactly how many demons will be present at this convention. 

XANDER: And to think, you may even get to see some of your old chums. Think of this as an opportunity to get together and share old nostalgic tales of disembowelment. 

Anya glares at Xander, but Giles quietly persists.

GILES: Anya . . . please.

Anya looks toward Giles and softens as he smiles at her gently. She pauses in a lingering, soft glance at Giles that makes Xander slightly nervous. 

ANYA: Alright.

WILLOW: I still find this whole thing sketchy. A demon convention? Don't they figure that you'll sniff them out and crash the party? It'll be so much easier to kill them if they're all _en masse_.

BUFFY (shrugs): Or they think it'll be easier to kill _me_.

She turns and begins to walk out of the Magic Box with Xander and Anya reluctantly following behind. 

INT: A dingy warehouse. A crowd of demons and vampires all sit assembled in front of a desk where three horned demons resembling the kind seen in "Bargaining" sit. The place is noisy and rowdy and full of whoops and cheers. 

DEMON GUY #1: We'd like to welcome you all to the 1st Annual Sunnydale Demon Convention! Let the mayhem begin!

The crowd begins whooping loudly again. Cut to a window near the back where Buffy and Xander are crouching. 

XANDER: I can't even tell how many are in there. You don't think you can take them all, do you?

BUFFY: I'm just concerned about a particular two. But hey, if the rest of them want to make it harder on me, it's their death. 

Anya and Dawn suddenly appear, with two of the Gamporal demons/humans trailing behind. 

DAWN: We found the switched beasties. What's going on?

Buffy motions for them to crouch down from the window and they all peek into it from their position. The Gamporal demons don't know what to do with themselves and kind of shift uneasily. 

BUFFY: Have you seen Willow? She needs to get here to do the spell.

ANYA: Have you even found the demons yet?

BUFFY (shrugs): I know they're in there somewhere. Shouldn't be too hard to find. We're looking for two demons resembling humans, they'll be pretty detectable among this motley crew. 

ANYA: I think I see the----oh man! D'Hoffryn's in there!

Cut to D'Hoffryn, who stands sedately among the rest of the crowd. 

ANYA (cont'd): He's gonna be _so_ pissed when he realizes I skipped out on my appointment! (Groans) And I'm already on the verge of a cutback in my pay. 

XANDER (grimaces and squints at Anya): What's the matter, not eviscerating guys' entrails with enough relish?

ANYA (gives Xander a cold look): As a matter of fact, yes. (Pauses and looks back into the window to disguise her sheepish shame) D'Hoffryn thinks I'm letting humanity affect too much of my work. 

XANDER (pauses and goes soft as he contemplates this, but returns to his bullying self-righteous demeanor): God forbid that.

BUFFY: Enough you two, we have a serious job to do.

Cut back to the warehouse, where Demon Guy #1 (who, it is now established, is the leader) is standing at the head table. 

DEMON GUY #1 (cont'd): But before we get down to business, let's just take a moment to thank the guy who made this all happen----Bernard!

A short, stocky horned demon shyly stands up as people applauding politely. 

DEMON GUY #2: We used his Xerox machine for the flyers!

BERNARD: I do wedding invitations, too. Tell your friends.

DEMON GUY #1: And how about we give a warm welcome to some out-of-towners . . . making their way across dimensions, let's give it up for a pair of Gamporal demons! 

Everyone erupts into wild applause as two human-like demons, the boy from the Espresso Pump and a little old lady, stands up. Cut to Buffy, who's still peering through the window. 

BUFFY (whispers): That's it, that's them. 

DEMON GUY #1: Any words you have after visiting our lovely little Hellmouth?

The demons just grunt and sit back down. 

DEMON GUY #1: Uhhh…well said. Anyway enough of that, let's discuss the real reason we're here . . . to kill the Slayer.

The noise gets up to the highest level as the demons become wild with excitement. Suddenly, a voice silences the crowd. 

SPIKE (OS): Well if I were you, I'd move on to the next bit of the agenda, cause I don't think that's likely to happen. 

Everyone turns to look at Spike standing in the doorway and he is given venomous, dirty looks from all. 

DEMON GUY #1: Spike. What are you doing here?

SPIKE: Should be apparent. Heard there was booze, heard there was blood, a fella likes to get down once in awhile. And can I just say that I am shocked and appalled to be left off the guest list. What kind of shoddy operation you runnin'?

DEMON GUY #1: We don't invite the Slayer's cohorts. We don't invite traitors to our own kind. 

SPIKE: See, that's where you got it all wrong, mate. The traitors are the true heroes of the bunch. They named an egg dish after Benedict Arnold, what do you think they'll name after your sorry ass?

A demon leaps up from a chair in expectation of a fight with Spike. He easily creams him into submission, but another demon is right in line to get the chance to connect his fist to Spike's face. Soon the whole warehouse is in an uproar as they all try to take on Spike. Cut to Buffy, whose eyes are already wide from Spike's entrance. She gets up from the window and motions everyone towards the door. 

BUFFY: Come on you guys, now.

They jump in on the fray, but go relatively unnoticed as Spike continues battling many of the demons. In a long fight sequence that I don't feel like getting into, Spike easily beats a small crowd of demons into submission. Suddenly a demon turns and sees Buffy.

DEMON GUY #3: Hey, the Slayer's crashed the party!

All the demons, including Spike, turn. Spike looks at her with surprise and dismay

SPIKE: Slayer. Get out of here now. While you still can. 

BUFFY (cold): You fight your own battles Spike, I'll fight mine. 

SPIKE: According to your track record, many of your battles end up with you dying. 

BUFFY: I've averted the apocalypse on several occasions, I think I can handle a couple of party animals. 

Immediately a demon stalks up to her and punches her face powerfully. 

SPIKE (smirks): Sure you can, pet. 

Instantly, Buffy begins grappling with at least five demons surrounding her. Xander joins and tries to help her while Anya tries to sneak off to the back to avoid D'Hoffryn, who has already caught sight of her over the other demons heads. Dawn excitedly stands on the sidelines with the switched humans, but looks itching to join in on the fight. She bounces in expectation every time she sees an opportunity to cut in but never does. Bored, she looks over at the twitching humans. 

DAWN: This is boring. I saw Fritos over at the snack bar, you want to go check it out?

The switched humans glance at each other and nod. They follow Dawn towards the side. 

Cut to Buffy, who is currently wincing in a headlock administered by a bulky green demon.

BUFFY (hisses): Where is Willow? 

She flips the demon over easily. Meanwhile, Xander is trapped against a wall by a demon who is trying to choke him. 

XANDER (nervously): I don't know, but I hope she gets here soon, while I still have a steady supply of oxygen.

Buffy goes over and throws the demon off Xander, cracking his neck with a resounding noise. Willow bursts into the warehouse from the backdoor, frantically searching for Buffy and Xander. 

WILLOW: Here! I'm here!

Dawn sees her amidst the din and runs towards her.

DAWN: Willow!

Willow turns around as Dawn reaches her and starts to draw a crystal out of her bag. 

DAWN: What's that?

WILLOW: A talisman. It's for reversing the spell. It's to switch the Gamporal demons back. 

DAWN: W-well what are you supposed to do?

WILLOW (looking around at the fray): Somehow, the Gamporal demons and the humans are supposed to make contact. I read a chant and hold the talisman out towards them, deflecting their energies back into their own bodies. 

DAWN (nervous): You think you can handle it?

Willow looks a little unconfidently towards Dawn, but soon turns her head away as Buffy calls her.

BUFFY: Willow!

Willow sees the real Gamporal demons edge off to the side, trying to make an exit.

WILLOW: Buffy, stop them!

Buffy whirls her head over to where Willow is indicating and makes a run for the demons. Demon Guy #1 suddenly blocks her way and towers over her. He quickly gets one hand around her neck and lifts her off the ground. She tries crying out and Spike turns around, hearing it. Demon Guy #1 takes his other hand and rips off the cross necklace that's dangling from her neck and holds it up to her. 

DEMON GUY #1: When you gonna learn Slayer? This? (Shakes the necklace) Nothin' but a sweet fallacy. 

He throws the necklace to the floor, but Spike is already on his way over to the demon. 

SPIKE (grabs the demon's arm and punches him in the face): Hands off the lady, pissant.

Spike grapples with the demon, ultimately defeating him. Buffy leans over, coughing. Concerned, Spike goes over to her and puts a hand to her back. 

SPIKE: Buffy, you alright?

Willow tries running for the Gamporal demons, but a vampire grabs her and blocks her against a wall. Dawn sees it and runs towards her. She tries batting at the vampire weakly. 

DAWN: Get off her! 

The vampire smacks Dawn hard across the face and sends her reeling to the floor. Willow turns and quickly grabs a wooden pole and stakes the vampire before he can turn around. As soon as he dusts, Willow throws off her purse and crouches to the floor, shaking Dawn. 

WILLOW: Dawny?

Anya looks around fearfully as she sees D'Hoffryn approaching her angrily. She turns and tries to run for the exit, but Xander grabs her arm and stops her. 

XANDER: Where do you think you're going?

Amidst the craziness, a piece of paper and the crystal tumble to the floor. Curiously, a demon stops and reaches down to inspect the piece of paper and crystal. 

BERNARD: What's this? (reading) 'Unto those who have been born, return his spirit to its true form'? 

Unbeknownst to any of the Scoobies, they are all (coincidentally) standing front of Bernard in pairs. The crystal glows and six streams of light shoot out of it, directed at them. Still holding onto each other, each pair stares at each other in confusion. Finally, they each glow a bright green color and a light flashes around each of them. As the light disappears, each pair stares at each other until they shake their head out of their dazes. Cut to Buffy and Spike, who are still gazing at each other with apprehension. Suddenly, a demon grabs Buffy and smacks her across the face. She looks down, snarling. When she looks up, we see her face has become disfigured and changed into a vampire's. 

Blackout

****

ACT III

INT: Warehouse. 

Buffy kicks the demon grappling with her in the chest and easily defeats him. Xander and Anya pause and look at each other in confusion as do Willow and Dawn. Cut to the Gamporal demons, who successfully make a getaway out the front entrance. The switched humans are also getting nervous with the present predicament and run off in the opposite direction. Willow looks up in alarm. 

WILLOW: They're getting away! 

Spike looks up and Dawn notices Buffy's necklace on the floor. 

DAWN: Spike, your necklace!

Spike notices the necklace on the floor and reaches down for it, draping it over his neck, never burning all the while. Bernard the demon looks around furtively and gazes down at the talisman. 

SPIKE: Well sod it, after them, you lot!

He nods over to Anya, Xander, Dawn and Willow, who all look like deer-in-headlights before scattering. D'Hoffryn makes his way through the little crowd of demons that is left and stalks towards Xander, who nervously tries to get away. D'Hoffryn catches up to Xander angrily. 

D'HOFFRYN: Skipping out on your business engagements, are you? You're already skating on thin ice, Xanyanka. 

Xander nods guiltily. 

XANDER: I know D-Man, it's just I got tied up and----

D'HOFFRYN: And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'D-Man'?

Bernard sneaks the talisman into his pocket and runs out of the warehouse. Spike turns and tries to run towards Anya, Willow and Dawn when Buffy calls him.

BUFFY: Slayer!

Spike turns and uneasily glances at Buffy, who suddenly looks like she has forgotten what she wanted to say. She looks at him pleadingly and for a second, Spike wavers. 

WILLOW: Spike, come on! 

Spike reluctantly tears his gaze from Buffy and run towards Willow and the rest, leaving Buffy alone with the rest of the demons. Looking almost broken for a moment, a few of the demons that are left start hassling her and she begins to fight back. 

EXT: Spike, Anya, Willow and Dawn walking through the moonlit cemetery. 

SPIKE: How could you let them get away?

WILLOW: It wasn't our fault! There was too much going on! 

SPIKE: Well that's bloody great, y'know? Some innocent humans are rapidly approaching the geriatric age as we speak while a pair of demons are havin' a lark about town in their bodies. And now I gotta waste a perfectly good evening trying to track 'em down again. (Whines) And it's season premiere night on the telly too. I'm missin' 'Gilmore Girls' for this. 

ANYA: You know, for a Slayer, you're awfully lacking in proactive initiative. 

SPIKE: Sorry I don't take matters into my own hands like you, Anya. Wish I could be the King of Action and go about runnin' off and jilting lovers at the wedding altar but I figure you've already filled the position. 

ANYA (incensed): Hey!

WILLOW (leaning towards Anya): Don't pay attention, he's just testy about the Gamporal demons. 

ANYA (rudely): More like he's testy about 'Buffy the Bloody'.

Spike's face hardens as he goes quiet for a moment. Dawn frowns with slight sympathy. 

SPIKE: Don't start, Anya.

ANYA: Don't start with _me, _Spike_. _I saw the way you were looking at her back there. 

Spike emits a rough, humorless chuckle and shakes his head, trying to suppress something lurking under his hard features.

DAWN: Anyone else feel bad about how we left her behind with all those demons back in that warehouse?

SPIKE (under his breath): Buffy can take care of herself. She's killed more than her share of innocents over the past century, she can handle a couple of burly dimwit demons. 

DAWN: Yeah, but she said she had a soul now . . . d-doesn't that make up for-----

SPIKE (harshly): I don't want to hear it, Nibblet. (Stalks away from the three girls) 

ANYA (nods knowingly): Way to go, Dawn.

DAWN: What? I can't help it that he goes all grouch-ified every time he hears her name.

ANYA: Which is why we make a habit of not mentioning her name. 

DAWN: You're the one who mentioned her first. And . . . I don't know, I just can't help but feel sorry for her . . . I was always close to her, you know? 

WILLOW: Dawn, she's a vampire. Not only just a vampire, but also one who's tried to kill Spike on various occasion. 

DAWN: Yeah, and then she fell in love with him. And then she tried to redeem herself. And Spike cares about her too, you both know this. 

ANYA (abruptly): Well sometimes it doesn't matter how much some people love each other. If someone knows that being together while result in a worse future than being apart then it isn't meant to be!

Dawn and Willow give Anya strange looks. 

DAWN: I have got the vague feeling we're not discussing Buffy and Spike anymore.

Anya shrugs uneasily. 

ANYA: What? I have no issues that result in spontaneous exclamatories. 

WILLOW (gives her a look): Sure. Speaking of, what happened to Xander?

Anya immediately grows uncomfortable and twitches. 

ANYA (snidely): Reporting to the head vengeance demon master no doubt. Trying to explain why he missed out on inducing carnage on faithless woman everywhere. 

WILLOW (sighs): The explanation 'not here' would've done. 

Dawn pauses and feels around her pockets. 

DAWN: Oh no! T-the talisman! I must have dropped it! At the warehouse! You know, for the spell?

Willow and Anya stop and stare at her. Anya twitches uncomfortably. 

ANYA: Is it just me, or does anyone else get incredibly uneasy to hear your name associated with spells?

Dawn frowns and twitches awkwardly. Willow looks down uncomfortably. 

DAWN: What? Giles said it was okay, that I should take baby steps. 

ANYA: Considering that your last spell left a guy dead and skinned in the woods, Giles and I almost buried to death under the destruction of the Magic Box, and Spike and Willow lying in a hole in the ground, I'm not eagerly anticipating the consequences of your next spell, baby steps or not. 

Dawn continues to frown, ridden with guilt. She almost starts to tear up when Willow places a hand on Anya's arm. 

WILLOW: Hey, easy on her, all right?

ANYA (surprised): Wouldn't have figured that you'd be the one to stick up for Black Magic Woman. She tried to turn you back into a non-existent, glowy entity. 

WILLOW (sharply): I know. I was there, I remember. 

She looks darkly at Dawn for a second and then looks back down. Dawn shakes her head guiltily and reaches out her arms in a little imploring gesture. 

DAWN (slightly teary): I-I'm . . . I'm sorry Willow. I feel horrible . . . 

Willow abruptly walks past her. 

WILLOW: There isn't time for this. We have a pair of demons to find. 

Willow starts to walk away and Anya soon follows her, still giving Dawn a knowing look. Dawn looks at a loss, but slowly follows as well. 

Cut to Spike, walking down a dark alleyway, carefully scanning for the demons. He hears a rustle behind him and jumps with caution, holding up a stake. He whirls around and when he returns to the direction he was facing, Buffy is standing there. She looks expectantly hopeful and conflicted at the same time. 

BUFFY: Spike . . . 

Spike's jaw tightens and he turns and starts walking away from her, looking around for any sign of the demon. 

SPIKE: Go home, Buffy. I'm in no mood to deal with you tonight.

Buffy looks crestfallen. 

BUFFY: Spike, wait . . . 

Spike turns around sharply. 

SPIKE (impatiently): What is it, Buffy? What do you want? What do you want from me?

Buffy pauses and her eyes tear up. She starts to approach him slowly.

BUFFY: Do you know what it's like to h-hear all these voices inside me, Spike? They're . . . they're splitting my mind apart into a million different directions and I don't know which direction will lead me to the place I want to be. 

SPIKE (rolls his eyes): Spectacular. Two missing demons and a vampire making with the crypto-speak. Not exactly what I needed tonight. 

BUFFY (starting to get angry): Right. Doing that thing you do with the Slayer-flippancy. I know the deal. Trying to keep it light, trying to deny everything that really means something to you. 

SPIKE (glares at her): I suppose you think _you_ mean something to me.

Buffy is silent, cocking her head slowly. Spike stares at her, his expression slowly weakening in hardness. 

BUFFY: And I suppose this is when you resolutely object to whatever I think. 

SPIKE (quietly): You're a demon, Buffy. There's nothing that will change that.

BUFFY: I have a soul now----

SPIKE: So . . . what? I'm supposed to accept you with arms wide open because you found the soulful prize at the bottom of the Cracker Jack box? I'm supposed to accept you after years of torturing people without so much as an afterthought?

BUFFY (wavers and turns her head away tearfully): Everyday I'm sorry for . . . for the years and the acts of evil I committed. Every minute . . . not a moment goes by when I'm not filled with this raw feeling of being torn apart at the seams. 

SPIKE (pauses): As nice a visual picture as that is, I don't know what to do for you.

Buffy approaches his him slowly in a long, seductive swagger. 

BUFFY (spoken low): Yes you do, Spike. You always have.

Spike straightens as she nears him. Buffy teases him without touching him, hovering her mouth close to his. 

BUFFY (cont'd): All those months ago, you knew it. And you couldn't stand to be away from me, not for a second. I consumed you, we burned each other every time we touched----

Spike can't stand it anymore and grabs Buffy's hand, which was slowly inching up his neck. 

SPIKE (harshly): That was then, Buffy . . . 

BUFFY: And now?

He pushes himself off of her and she slumps, looking like she's been slapped across the face. 

SPIKE (trying to convince himself): You mean nothing to me. 

Buffy looks up at him with tears in her eyes. 

BUFFY (shakes her head): Don't even say it, Spike---- 

SPIKE (interrupts sharply): You're beneath me. 

BUFFY (breaking): I . . . I got a soul for you . . .

SPIKE: Glossier packaging. Doesn't change who you are. You _can't_ change.

BUFFY: You're not even giving me the chance. 

Spike pauses and almost looks tempted to touch her. 

SPIKE: It's not that easy. 

BUFFY (quietly): Because you make it that way for yourself.

Spike gives her one last look and finally begins to walk away. 

BUFFY (still teary): I love you, Spike. 

Spike pauses and looks conflicted, but walks away. 

INT: The warehouse, now empty except for the mess of rubble and food scattered all over the floor. Xander sits on a crate with his head hanging shamefully. D'Hoffryn stands over him with a reprimanding air. 

D'HOFFRYN: And I can't even begin to describe the deterioration in your work! Many of the clients are most unpleased with the shoddy vengeance you've wrought lately. And why has your performance suffered, Xander, why? Tell my why. 

XANDER (shrugging): I don't know, I guess it would be----

D'HOFFRYN (interrupts): I'll tell you _exactly_ why. It's that way you keep carrying on with the Slayer and his silly group of do-gooders. You neglect your responsibilities in favor of getting involved with people who don't even _like_ you, don't even appreciate your real talent for vengeance. 

XANDER (darkly): I know, it's just----

D'HOFFRYN: You know what I think? I think it's all a ploy for you to stay close to that girl who betrayed you, Anya. 

XANDER (whipping his head up): This has _nothing_ to do with her! 

D'HOFFRYN: Really? Because if you were a true vengeance demon, you would have made that girl suffer for the way she's treated you long ago. 

XANDER: You know that I can't do that. 

D'HOFFRYN: I know _you_ can't do that, but someone else easily can. 

XANDER: No. I could never wish anything upon Anya. 

D'HOFFRYN: Honestly, Xander. The way you've acted about this whole affair---it borders on . . . human-like. 

XANDER (looks sharply at D'Hoffryn): It's not like I'm still in love with her. I'm not. I just . . . I'm past vengeance when it comes to her. 

D'HOFFRYN: Listen to yourself, Xanyanka! 'Past vengeance'? How far gone _are_ you? (Shakes his head in disbelief) I wouldn't listen to all the rumors, but now----

XANDER: What rumors?

D'HOFFRYN (crosses his arms reproachfully): I've been giving this a lot of thought Xander, and I think the best thing for you to do is . . . to return to Arashmaharr with me. 

XANDER (widens his eyes): Arashmaharr?

D'HOFFRYN: Sunnydale's no good for you. You've spent centuries creating chaos like no other demon I have known . . . and now . . . look what you've been reduced to. Sniveling over some heartless girl who wronged you. You shame our brethren. 

XANDER: I can't just leave Sunnydale . . . there are things here. 

D'HOFFRYN: What things?

XANDER (pauses when contemplating this): . . . Friends. 

D'HOFFRYN (scoffs): Please . . . you think the Slayer and his associates are your friends? They don't care if you live or die. (Scoots his face nearer to Xander) Come back with me, Xanyanka. Be with your true friends in Arashmaharr. It's your choice.

Xander looks up, conflicted. 

EXT: Willow, Anya and Dawn are walking down Main Street when Dawn bumps into a demon who tumbles out of a side alleyway. 

DAWN: Hey----I know you!

BERNARD (fearfully): Yeah . . . I know you, too. You're that crazy chick who tried to erect the temple of Prosepexa up and end the world last spring. 

Dawn frowns sullenly. 

ANYA: Otherwise known as Dawn. Or "Dawny" to her friends. 

DAWN: You were at that convention. I saw you. (Narrows her eyes). Hey, you haven't happened to see a pair of Gamporal demons runnin' amuck around town, have you?

BERNARD: Hard to say. Considering they look as differential to me as you do to her (Cocks his head at Anya). They're still living large in those human bodies they rented. 

WILLOW: We know. And that's why we're trying to find them. 

BERNARD: Well, I can't help you. (Looks around nervously) I gotta go, I have a place I gotta be---

Bernard runs and turns, but the talisman tumbles out of his pocket. 

DAWN: Hey, that's the talisman! 

She leans down to pick it up. 

WILLOW (approaches Bernard suspiciously): What are _you_ doing with our talisman?

BERNARD (shaking): Didn't know whose it was, I swear. I-I found it . . . at the convention thingy.

ANYA: Well it's _ours_, you miserable toad, now say your sorry for taking it and scram!

BERNARD (gulps): I-I'm sorry . . . 

He runs off. Amused, Willow watches as he retreats back into the darkness. 

WILLOW: And that would be a prime example of the 'wuss' variety of demon. 

Dawn curiously turns over the talisman in her hand.

DAWN (softly): It's strange.

WILLOW: What's strange, Dawn?

DAWN (looks up confusedly): I don't know . . . it just suddenly feels like . . . something doesn't fit somehow.

ANYA (squints her eyes at her): You do know that drugs really mess up your mind, don't you?

DAWN: I'm serious. I just have this weird, prickly feeling that this isn't right somehow. Like it's all a dream. 

Anya promptly pinches Dawn's arm, hard. 

DAWN: Ow! What is your trauma?!

ANYA: Pain's real. Not a dream. 

DAWN (scowls): It wasn't an open invitation to injure me, Anya, it was just a feeling. 

Willow is staring into space and looks abruptly up at Dawn. 

WILLOW: You know, she's right. This doesn't seem real somehow. I feel like . . . this isn't me. 

ANYA (impatient): What do you mean this isn't you? You're Willow, I'm Anya, she's Dawn. Wherein does the confusion lie?

WILLOW (shrugs): I don't know . . . I guess it's nothing. Let's just talk to Giles about the whole switched demon thing, okay?

They are now at the door of the Magic Box and enter. Giles is still sitting at the table surrounded by books. He looks up absently. 

GILES: Well, were you successful? Where's Buffy?

ANYA: A) Successful with an 'un' and B) Why would we care where Buffy is?

Dawn fidgets uncomfortably while Giles goes glazed over with surprise. 

GILES: Ahem . . . umm . . . I don't understand. What happened? And did you all fall into a quarrel with Buffy?

ANYA (gives Giles a funny look): Why would we quarrel with Buffy? We haven't _talked_ to Buffy in months.

Giles is still utterly confused and takes off his glasses to wipe them. Dawn looks out the window. 

DAWN: I wonder why Spike isn't back already. He couldn't _still_ be brooding over the whole thing. 

GILES (sitting upright): Spike? You saw him at the convention?

WILLOW (gives Giles a blank look): Well duh. Kind of important that he be there. 

Giles opens his mouth to say something, but is promptly interrupted when Spike makes his way through the door. Willow, Anya and Dawn casually turn to greet him while Giles gapes at him.

SPIKE: Any luck finding the demons?

GILES (amazed): Spike . . .

SPIKE (raising a confused eyebrow): Watcher . . .

GILES: What are you doing here?

SPIKE (looks around the shop): Is this a trick question?

DAWN: Giles, what is up with you? You're looking at us like we're a bunch of inbred freaks.

GILES (shakes his head blankly): Something happened tonight and I'm not particularly aware of what it was.

SPIKE: You're telling me. Utter chaos that demon convention was. A pile a' piss too, you should have seen these sorry suckers waiting there, convinced that they could defeat _me_, the Slayer---

GILES (interrupts): What? What did you just say?

SPIKE (confused): Have you had your daily cuppa tea, Rupes? You're startin' to give me the willies.

Giles notices the cross hanging from Spike's neck and pales. 

GILES: Dear lord. 

ANYA: I think he's having a "British Gentleman Gets the Mid-Life Crisis Wiggins" moment. 

Concerned, Spike puts a hand to Giles shoulder. 

SPIKE: You alright, Giles?

Giles looks up at Spike with astonishment. 

GILES: 'Alright' is not the word . . .

Suddenly Dawn yelps as she drops a statue and it goes crashing to the ground. Everyone jumps and Anya scowls. 

ANYA: Can you _please_ not touch anything while in here? I'm not in the mood to experience another Armageddon created by your hands.

DAWN (glares at Anya): Nice, Anya. Keeping a running score card of how often you can throw my mistakes in my face? Why don't we dig up yours? Remember that time you callously left Xander at the altar and broke his heart? What am I saying, of course you don't. You remember everyone else's faults other than yours.

ANYA (points at Dawn): At least I didn't try to kill my friends and family!

Dawn tries to jump up towards Anya, but Willow blocks her, calming her down. Giles stares at the group with wide eyes. 

SPIKE: Now, now girls, let's ease up on the cattiness, shall we?

WILLOW (looking deeply into Dawn's eyes, whispering): It's okay Dawn. It really is.

DAWN (looks guiltily at Willow): No it's not . . . I really tried to turn you back. I tried to turn you back into the Key. I know you said that it was okay, but how can it be? I tried to kill you . . .

WILLOW: You were in pain. You didn't know what you were doing. I understand.

DAWN (tearfully): You do?

WILLOW (looks past her absently before gazing back at her): Yeah . . . Somehow, deep inside . . . I do. 

They hug.

ANYA (flatly): This is all very heartwarming, but what about the big bad body-snatchers?

SPIKE: I don't know . . . I thought we almost had them, we were ready to do the spell and everything, but----

Giles suddenly brightens, as if the mental light bulb goes off in his head. He stands up from the table. 

GILES (loudly): I know what happened!

Everyone turns to look at him quizzically. 

GILES (frantically): Y-you're . . . you're switched!

SPIKE: Bloody what?

GILES: Switched! Let me guess, Buffy's a souled vampire a-and, and . . . Spike's the slayer. Willow's the key, Dawn's a witch, Xander's a vengeance demon and Anya'a . . . (pauses) Anya's . . . 

ANYA: Fabulous? A sharp dresser?

GILES (turns to the rest): The spell that was intended for the Gamporal demons, you're all under it.

Everyone looks at him skeptically. 

SPIKE (guffaws): Oh, go on!

GILES: I'm serious, that's what must have happened. Willow and I must have translated the spell wrong . . . we must have left out a word or replaced one, I don't know. The point is, you must have all switched respectively and are under the illusion of some alternate universe where you think you're the roles you have assumed. 

SPIKE: That's rot, Rupert, you----

Spike is interrupted by Buffy, who storms into the Magic Box, throwing a pair of unconscious humans and demons on the floor. 

BUFFY (indifferently): I found what you're looking for. With the kind of incompetence you all got going for you, figured I'd do your dirty work. 

ANYA: Is this where we thank you profusely and invite you to the family potluck?

BUFFY (sneers): Bite me, Jenkins. 

ANYA (sniffs): I thought _you_ indulge in that sort of thing. 

SPIKE (frustrated): Enough! (Looking down at the ground, he shuffles his feet). Much obliged for your help, but----

GILES (interrupts): Buffy.

Spike and Buffy turn to Giles in surprise. 

BUFFY: I'm sorry, is the Watcher-boy addressing me? Usually you just thrust a cross in my face and send me reeling out into the street. 

GILES (softly): Buffy, don't you know me?

BUFFY (taken aback): Umm . . . sure. You're the watcher. I stayed in your condo when the Initiative was after me. Boy, that bathtub made for maximum comfort. 

GILES: You're the Slayer, Buffy.

Spike gets up, incensed. 

SPIKE: _I'm_ the Slayer!

GILES: Buffy is the Slayer. (Turns to Spike). You're a vampire desperately in love with her.

BUFFY (smiles): Oh, I like this. 

SPIKE: You're off your rocker, Rupes. I'm the Slayer, always have been, always will be---

Xander stalks into the shop, huffing and puffing. He has obviously run from something and he brightens weakly once facing everyone. 

XANDER (nodding): And a heya to all you folks. 

GILES (leans back in his chair): Xander. The vengeance demon I presume.

XANDER (looks around confusedly): Gee, what gave it away?

GILES (getting up from the chair): You're not a vengeance demon, you know.

XANDER (insecurely): What? Y-yes I am. I wreck vengeance up the yin-yang buddy! No one wields the power of the wish like the Xan-Man—

GILES: No one except Anya. 

ANYA (surprised): Me? Excuse me, but no! I have demon issues! I'm nothing like . . . _that._

XANDER (offended): _That_? You can't even dignify me with my name?! That's it, D'Hoffryn was right. I've got a one-way teleporting ticket back to Arashmaharr waiting for me----

ANYA (shrilly): And another innocent woman to give a hysterectomy?! 

XANDER: Yeah, and if you're lucky, you could be next on the list! 

Anya launches back and soon, everyone is arguing as Spike yells at Giles, Buffy yells at Spike and Dawn, Xander and Willow yell at Anya. Finally, Giles grabs the talisman and clears his throat loudly. When no one responds, he resorts to yelling. 

GILES (loudly): Will you all bloody shut up?!

Everyone goes silent and gazes at Giles. 

GILES (holding up the talisman): In a moment, you shall all return to your original forms once I smash and shatter this talisman to bits. Now, I hope you have all learned a lesson in this. I hope this evening of emotional turmoil has been very enlightening. If anything, the least you should realize is this . . . even as different people with different roles . . . _you . . . are . . .all . . . bloody . . . drama . . . queens. _

With force, he smashes the talisman to the table and a green light is emitted, shining briefly in each person before fading out. As the light fades out, everyone gazes at each other awkwardly. Spike suddenly yelps as the cross he is wearing starts to smolder, and he throws it off. Giles sighs and smiles as the screen fades out.

****

ACT IV

EXT: The training room of the Magic Box. The two human-demons are tied to a chair, still half-conscious as the demon-humans stand beside them. Dawn, Anya, Spike, Willow and Xander surround the demons and humans in a circle. Giles is near the back, rummaging through a chest. Buffy nears him and nudges him with a smile. 

BUFFY: Hey. Quite a night, huh?

GILES: Oh I imagine more for you than me. You as a vampire, I'm sure that was an adventure. 

BUFFY: More like a nightmare. Not only was I a vampire, but a souled, scorned one. (Pauses and looks down at her hands). Wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world. 

GILES (nods): Spike as a slayer was certainly the peak of the evening though. When he came stomping in with that cross around his neck, I thought I was dying of an embolism.

BUFFY (chuckles): Once I realized what was happening, I felt the same. (Looks down as Giles withdraws another similar talisman from the chest) You have multiples of those?

GILES (grins): You can never have enough talismans. 

BUFFY: What I don't get is why everyone except you thought we were all who we switched into. Couldn't they realize that something was worse for the loopy?

GILES (shrugs): I suppose everyone present in the warehouse was under the same spell as you all and were sucked into the alternate universe you were tricked into believing. It can be very powerful, the illusion.

BUFFY (grimaces): I know . . . for a moment, I really felt like I was in Spike's shoes . . . and as much as I love shoes, I could have done without his. 

Buffy looks up at Giles who smiles gently at her. She and Giles make their way over to the circle where everyone else is. Giles holds the talisman out and cocks his head to direct the humans and demons to make contact. The switched humans touch the sitting demons shoulders and Giles proceeds to recite the chant from a piece of paper. 

GILES: 'Unto those who have been born, return their spirits _and _bodies'---- (Giles pauses and wags an eyebrow at Willow sheepishly)

WILLOW: Oops . . . my bad . . . I forgot to write that out, didn't I?

Giles nods and Dawn leans over towards Willow.

DAWN (whispering): So that's why we didn't change bodies, just roles? Because you left out a word?

Willow nods. 

DAWN (grinning slightly): Darn. It would have been cool to switch into your bod. Always wanted to be a redhead. 

Willow giggles, but promptly sneezes mightily. Dawn winces and hands her a tissue. 

DAWN: I see your 'Gesundheit' and I raise you a major 'God Bless You'. You got a cold?

WILLOW (shaking her head and wiping her nose): Not that I know of . . . I guess the beginnings of one. 

As Giles continues reciting the chant, Xander leans over towards Anya apologetically. 

XANDER: Your boss invited you to go back to Arashmaharr. 

ANYA (looks sharply at Xander): What? He did?

XANDER (nods): Well, he invited _me_, who was really _you_ and umm . . . yeah, anyway . . . I just . . . wanted to let you know. 

Anya looks at Xander awkwardly, and nods her head. 

ANYA (softly): Thanks Xander. 

XANDER: But you know . . . he told me some stuff about the scenery there . . . and it doesn't sound so great.

ANYA (grinning slightly): It doesn't?

XANDER: Yeah. I mean . . . what with all the smiting and the obligatory brimstone of a demon dimension. I think you would be better off staying here.

ANYA (looks out in front of her smugly); I figured that you'd want me out of your hair if any opportunity arose. (Looks back at Xander carefully). Am I right?

XANDER (in his trademark jumpy manner and shakes his head): You're wrong. 

ANYA (hardens a bit): You never get tired of telling me that, do you?

XANDER: Wrong again. I get tired of lots of things about you, Anya. But I'd rather be tired than not. You should stay in Sunnydale. 

ANYA: Are you asking me to stay, Xander?

XANDER (somberly): I am . . . if that would make you want to stay instead of leave. 

ANYA: I don't think that's enough reason.

XANDER: Okay . . . you want some reasons, I can think of some of those. Umm . . . the Magic Box . . .

ANYA: A part-time occupation. Vengeance garners a lot better pay.

XANDER: Right. Well . . . h-how about . . . sushi?

ANYA: Sushi?

XANDER: Y-You like it. Sushi. They have it here, I doubt it's common in Arashmaharr.

ANYA: So I should stay because of the abundance of raw fish delicacies?

XANDER (pauses): I see your point. Umm . . . well gee, I can't think of very much reason past . . . y'know . . . _us._

ANYA (looks up sharply): Who's _us,_ Xander?

XANDER (nervous): N-not _us_ us . . . the Scooby Gang, Giles. And yeah, maybe me. Your friends.

ANYA (a bit bitterly): Since when have you guys been my friends?

XANDER: We're all your friends, Anya. We care about you. Okay, so sometimes we don't necessarily _get_ you, but friends don't have to _get _each other. The caring thing is enough.

ANYA: Is that what we are, Xander? Friends? Despite the fact that I'm a vengeance demon and I incur acts of violence to members of your sex? Do you still care?

XANDER (pauses, then firmly nods): More than anything. Nothing will change that. 

Anya looks up at him and sees an expression of softness in his face, so she softens as well. As if she has already given an answer, she looks confidently away from Xander, who smiles in response. 

Meanwhile, Giles has finished reciting the chant and a stream of light is exchanged between the demons and humans. As the light subsides, the demons, now in their original form and unbounded, start to try to make a getaway, but Buffy blocks them and snaps both their necks easily. 

BUFFY (cracking each neck): Uh-uh, I don't think so. Not letting you return to your dimension only to have the chance to make my life a swapperiffic hell next time you decide to pay a visit. 

She drops the demons to floor and gazes up and absently at Spike, who looks at her seriously. Suddenly, he whisks past her and out through the training room door, leaving her staring out in space blankly. 

INT: Spike's crypt. Buffy again enters and the stream of sunlight fills the crypt, allowing Buffy to catch sight of Spike sullenly staring at the TV in front of him with a bottle of whisky in his hand. 

SPIKE: Slayer. You gonna make these unwelcome visits a habit?

BUFFY (brightly): Maybe. You busy?

SPIKE (waves a hand at the television): I'm watching the telly.

Buffy peeks to see what he's watching, but the TV screen is blank. 

BUFFY: The TV isn't even turned on. 

SPIKE (blinks twice and stares at the TV): Oh. An unfortunate happenstance. 

Buffy sits down gingerly on the couch next to him. Spike shifts away from her uncomfortably, wincing with pain from the burn on his chest. His hand flies up to the burn and Buffy's hand follows. She restrains the impulse and jerks her hand back. They sit in silence until it becomes too much for Spike and he sighs. 

SPIKE: I know this is fast becoming a staple question when it comes to you, but what are you doing here? 

BUFFY (pauses and ducks her head): Last night was pretty . . . eye-opening wasn't it?

SPIKE (carefully): Was it?

BUFFY: You said some horrible things to me last night. 

SPIKE (innocently): Complimentary of your point-of-view pet. 

BUFFY: I know. That's the thing. You were just being a reflection of me---heartless, misguided, cruel. And it was . . . I've treated you horribly Spike.

SPIKE (interrupts): Buffy, don't---

BUFFY: No, I'm serious . . . And to think, I doubted the soul. Your soul . . .

Her hand goes slowly up to his chest through his half-buttoned shirt to the burn and Spike winces, but not from pain. Buffy looks down at her hand, then up at Spike. 

BUFFY: I don't know how you can stand it . . . the pain, the voices . . . I've never known that kind of pain before, not even when I was torn from heaven.

Spike fights the emotion rising in his expression, but Buffy continues. 

BUFFY: And I guess I just came to say . . . that I understand it. Not entirely, but . . . a part of me, Spike. I understand what you're going throu----

SPIKE (interrupts): Lucky for you, 'cause I don't. 

Buffy frowns with confusion and draws her hand away quickly. 

SPIKE: For the first time, I saw myself the way you saw me . . . the way you _see_ me. Dirty, depraved, ugly . . . and I realized . . . you were right all along. 

BUFFY: Spike, no---

SPIKE: No Buffy, don't you see? _This_? (Puts a hand to his chest) It doesn't take it away. It's too little, too late. I'm a monster, I always have been, I always will be.

Buffy is speechless as tears begin to well up in her eyes. 

SPIKE: I should have listened to you all along. When you cast me out, when you told me I was beneath you, I should have seen the truth in it . . . if I had, I never would have tried to . . . 

He pauses and looks down, clenching his teeth visibly. When he looks back up, his face mirrors Buffy's with the broken expression and the tears. 

SPIKE (puts a gentle hand to the side of her face, wiping away some of the tears): So don't you see, luv? I'm glad you understand. Maybe you can understand for the both of us, because I sure as hell can't. I'll _never_ be able to fathom everything I've put you through, and I don't think I want to.

BUFFY (breaking): Spike . . . what happened to you being afraid to be alone?

SPIKE: Weakness. Common in man . . . and I guess that's what I am now, aren't I? But wait, no . . . no, it's too late for that. It's too late. Isn't it?

Buffy tries to say something, but cannot form any words. Spike gets up from the couch and opens the door of the crypt, waiting for her to leave. 

SPIKE (quietly): You should leave Buffy.

Buffy turns around and gets up from the couch, still staring at Spike in confusion. Finally she relaxes and starts to head out the door. 

BUFFY: Fine. I'll send Dawn over later with some blood from the butcher's----

SPIKE: No. I mean . . . you should leave and never come back. 

BUFFY (stops at the door): Is . . .is that what you want?

SPIKE (pauses a moment, but finally gets the strength and resolve to continue): It's what you need. I finally got that. 

A lingering glance is exchanged between the two and Buffy looks reluctant to leave. But finally, Spike motions her through the door, which she exits out of. Before she can turn around, he slams it shut, leaving her confused and hurt. Finally she sighs and strides away from the crypt in sunlight. The last scene of the episode is a close up of Buffy's tear-streaked face as she walks away from the crypt.

Blackout. 


End file.
